


YOU GOT TO WATCH YOUR PACK

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: NOT AFRAID [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 43,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: "Guess what all of us can't be true alphas, some of us have to make mistakes, some of us have to get our hands a little bloody sometimes, some of us are human!"It's the start of senior year, and it's officially Mattera's worse nightmare, because with Lydia M.I.A anything could happen, but there is these people called the Dread Doctors who stalk people, until something happens to them- all you got to do is read the book.Scott really has to watch his pack





	1. 1: Creatures Of The Night

**Mattera's P.O.V**

**I was in the Eichen house showers and I heard thunder crackling and I hear rain pouring, and I see Lydia showering, well this is so not awkward at all "All right, you've had long enough. Let's go. I'm not buying the catatonic act. So don't think that I'm going to drop my guard. I know you can hear me. Look at me when I'm talking to you. I said look at me!" The nurse said What a bitch! They start walking back to Lydia's room, and I follow them**

**"Is she all right?" A doctor asked**

**"She's fine. It's all part of the act. She's just a dedicated performer." The nurse said and they got her back in the bed, and I see doctor put a needle in the bottle "Up the dosage to three mils. She wants catatonic? Give it to her." The nurse said Ooh I'm gonna kill that bitch**

**"Sorry about her, Lydia. She doesn't have the gentlest bedside manner. But I can be gentle. I promise to be gentle. Are you all right, Lydia?” Doctor asked her and he tried to put the needle in her arm “Oh. Sorry about that. I... Couldn't find a vein. I'll have to... Try again. Hmm. I'll... I'll just have to find a bigger vein." Doctor told her, he's a creep, and I saw him went to put the needle in her head**

**"No!" I yell, and then she shot up screaming, it's like she heard my voice or something, but I doubt it, and I saw the lights crackle and she opened the door and started fighting the guards, and she also used her voice, which I think is awesome, and she fought her way outside, but then I see her get tazed "No!" I scream, but I knew it was stupid, cause they couldn't hear me, the connection was not strong enough for them to see me, and I see Aiden walk up, Whoa what? Aiden's dead!**

**"Sorry, Lydia. But your treatment's not done. Not yet." He told her**

**"Please, I have to tell them! They're going to die. My friends. They're all going to die." She said, and I close my eyes and I open them, and I was screaming my head off, and I was covering my ears**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**{Real time}**

**I was sitting on the hood of the jeep while Stiles was listing stuff for his "Vision" and I think it's adorable "All right, so I found some cool two bedrooms in the Mission District, but they're pretty expensive. A couple in Haight and Ashbury. Also expensive." Stiles said and I smile**

**"What about Berkeley? Don't a lot of students live around there?" Scott asked**

**"Yeah, yeah, we could try Nob Hill. But, the Jeep would probably burn through a lot of clutches." Stiles said Are you serious?**

**"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, you're bringing the jeep?" Jace asked**

**"You know the plan, okay. No one gets left behind. That's the plan. Lydia's not gonna have a problem getting into Stanford. Kira's thinking USF. Malia's, uh, gonna, you know, she'll figure something out, okay. The plan's perfect." I say**

**"Or we could also wait until we actually get into college and then figure out where to live." Scott said**

**"I have a vision, dude. Okay? And it is a beautiful vision. Don't ruin the vision. Okay, we can check out the East Bay. Haven't looked at Oakland yet, you know." Stiles told Scott, and I see Scott and Jace just looking up at the moon**

**"You're all right? You're starting to feel it?" I ask them**

**"No. Just thinking." Scott said**

**"About what?" Stiles asked**

**"Senior Year." Jace said and I scoff**

**"Senior year, come on, that's, that's... That's nothing. That's going to be easy." I said, one more year of Beacon Hills High School, and I'm out of here, when it's over. I never really planned to stay in Beacon Hills, after I graduate from High School, but I will only stay because of Stiles, this boy has taken over my life, and I love it**

**"It's more like something Deaton told me once. You ever hear of regression to the mean?" Scott asked**

**"No, not really." I say**

**"It was his way of saying that life can't ever be all bad or all good. You know, eventually things have to come back to the middle. So, think about the last few months. Things have been good, right? But not amazing." Scott told us**

**"Yeah, but no one's tried to kill us in six months either." Jace said**

**"Right. We've been pretty much in the middle for a while. Which means, at some point, the scale has to tip one way or the other. Things are gonna get really good again..." Scott said**

**"Or really bad, and I will have a hunch. Seer powers and all." I say I've had these powers for over 6 months, and I've pretty much mastered it. I look up to see lighting and I heard thunder crackle**

**"Think it's been long enough?" Stiles asked**

**"Yes!" I hear Liam yell, and I turn around to see him chained to the tree**

**"Hey. Trying to have an adult conversation over here." I say**

**"All right, you guys are two years older than me. And I'm fine. Just let me go." Liam told us and we walk to him**

**"It's not that we don't trust you." Scott said**

**"It's that me and Stiles don't trust you." I tell him**

**"But after that last full moon..." Scott said**

**"It was one slip up." Liam said Really?**

**"Slip up? A dozen calls to the Sheriff's Department about a "monstrous dog-boy" running around the streets of Beacon Hills naked." That's a slip up?" I ask sarcastically, and Jace looked at him as him and Scott were undoing the chains**

**"Why were you naked?" Jace asked him**

**"It was really hot out that night, okay. Let me go." Liam told them**

**"You sure you're okay?" Scott asked as he took the chains off**

**"It won't happen again." He said**

**"You're in complete and total control?" Jace asked him as he put the chains in the bag**

**"Yeah. Complete and total." Liam answered and we walk over to the jeep and we get in and started driving**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Is it a party?" Liam asked**

**"It's not a party." Stiles said**

**"Then what's at midnight?" He asked, and I look over at him**

**"Your bedtime." I say, and he glares at me**

**"Why aren't the girls going?" Liam asked Stiles**

**"They're meeting us there, okay? And just stop asking questions, all right? It's a senior thing. You'll know when you're a senior." Stiles told him**

**"You guys having trouble with your phones?" Scott asked and I heard the engine sputter**

**"What the hell?" I ask, and the jeep stopped**

**"You out of gas?" Liam asked him "No, it's electrical. Probably the alternator again." Stiles said and I groan, and me, Stiles, and Scott get out of the jeep, and we lift up the hood and I see everything covered in duct tape**

**"Holy mother of god, that's a lot of duct tape." I say and Stiles looked over at me and I laugh "Kidding. We'll fix it." I say to him**

**"I know, it's just the last night of summer, you know, so I wanted to make sure everyone was there tonight." Stiles said, Oh I hate the last night of summer**

**"We'll make it." Scott said**

**"You got any tools?" I ask Stiles**

**"Yeah." He said and gave me the duct tape, and I laugh**

**"Cute, very funny." I say and I kiss his cheek, and I started to rip off a piece of tape**

**"Guys!" Liam yells**

**"Yeah, give us a second, please." I say**

**"Liam, stay in the car, okay?" Scott asked, but then I heard a bolt of lighting strike, and I see it hit a street pole light, and we all turned around "That was close. Very close." Scott said, and I saw the headlights turn on and I hear the engine start, and I look over to see Liam sticking his head out of the front seat**

**"Can we go now?" Liam asked**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We drove to get Malia, and Jace gets out of the jeep "Sorry we're late. Hey." Jace told her and she kisses him 'Ew' I thought, and I thought me and Stiles kiss a lot, and I see Liam lean forward to look at her**

**"I'm sorry too." Liam said wanting to get a kiss from her**

**"You're gross." I say**

**"You boys do remember I own a gun, right?" Mr. Tate asked**

**"Vividly." Stiles said and I close my eyes and I open them and I showed him the memory I had of him having the gun in the school**

**"Okay, stop that's really creepy." Mr. Tate said**

**"Your fault." I say as my eyes go back to normal, they can just switch back, without even doing anything now, I’ve been learning about these powers as I go, and Malia and Jace get back in the jeep, and we look at her**

**"What?" She asked**

**"Did you find out yet?" Jace asked**

**"Find out what?" Liam asked**

**"They're gonna email me." Malia told Jace**

**"Is this about summer school?" Liam asked**

**"You told him?" Malia asked Jace**

**"Uh.." He stammered**

**"Oh, no, all they said was you had to go to summer school 'cause the principal said your test scores weren't good enough and you might have to repeat junior year." Liam said and I lean forward to look at Stiles and Scott**

**"We should've left him chained to the tree." I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was checking my phone, to see if I could get anything, like a service or something, but I’m getting nothing, like usual "Like what? Well, like, "Don't worry, we're not exclusive. Go have fun with other guys."" Stiles said What the fuck are they talking about**

**"No. No way." Scott said**

**"Mattera, if you were going away and I told you "Don't worry, go have fun." What would you think I was talking about?" Stiles asked**

**"Fun like bowling? Or sex with other guys?" I ask and Stiles looked at Scott**

**"Okay, yeah. Now I'm worried." Scott said, and I see people coming in the hospital on a gurney left and right**

**"Hey, Mom, where's all this coming from?" Scott asked**

**"A jackknifed tractor-trailer on 115, caused a major pile up." She said and walked off and Scott looked at the both of us**

**"Okay, okay, there's only one way back into Beacon Hills from the airport." Scott said**

**"115." I say**

**"Kira's never gonna make it." Stiles said**

**"I can get her. You guys head to the school. Lydia's probably already there. We'll meet you by midnight." Scott told us**

**"How are you gonna get to her in the middle of a traffic jam?" I ask Scott**

**"We'll make it. Trust me." Scott said and walked off, and we walk back to the jeep and we drive to the school**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We walk to the front of the school, and I felt anxiety coming from Stiles "What's wrong with you? I can feel anxiety ripping from your body." I say to him,**

**"I'm fine." He told me and I felt his heartbeat speed up, he's lying**

**"You're lying, I can feel your heartbeat speeding up. Why's this thing so important to you?" I ask**

**"It's not. It's not. It's uh... I don't know. Maybe it is. I asked my dad the other day about his high school friends. Guess how many he still talks to? None. Not a single one. You know, these were his best friends and he just says he lost touch with them, you know. So I started thinking about things, like I always do." He said**

**"Obsessively." I tell him**

**"Yeah. And so I'm thinking, what if... What if Scott's my best friend now you know, but he's not my best friend for life?" He asked Oh, Stiles!**

**"Well, babe, doesn't that just happen sometimes?" I ask him**

**"Yeah, but only because we let it happen. You know, that's what I'm saying. How come when we graduate we're just expected to go our separate ways? If I've already found the best people in my life, why aren't I not trying to stay with them, you know?" He asked me, and I sigh I think I told him when I was 15 when we started high school, that once we graduate I was leaving Beacon Hills for good, he practically begged me to stay**

**"Well, I thought that was the plan. The dream." I say**

**"The vision. And don't mock the vision." He told me and I laugh and I walk to him**

**"I... I like the vision. Especially if I'm part of it." I say and I put my arms around him**

**"You still leaving Beacon Hills, when we graduate?" He asked and I smile slightly**

**"Hell, no, we're in this together okay?" I say and he smiles and kisses me, and we pull away, and I felt something "So that's why you wanted everyone here tonight. Because you don't want to lose all your friends after senior year." I say**

**"And I hope they don't want to lose me either." He told me and I smile and kiss him, and I felt someone's heartbeat going fast, and that means they're running, and I pull away and Stiles looked at me "Matti?" He asked using a nickname that I haven't heard him use since I was like 12**

**"Someone's coming. Someone fast." I say and I turn around and I pick up the person and I drop them on the ground, but it was just Liam**

**"Oh, my god." Stiles said**

**"Sorry." I say**

**"Scott's in trouble." He told me**

**"What?" I ask and I look at Stiles, and I close my eyes and I took a deep breath, and I saw him he was in the front of the school, with this werewolf, with blue claws "The front of the school come on." I say as I open my eyes and me, Liam, and Stiles started to run to the front of the school, and I see that Malia and Jace caught up with us, like they knew what was going on.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We run to the front of the school, and I see the werewolf's claws in Scott 'Oh my god!' I thought and I see another werewolf, next to Kira and I open my hands and I see the fire, and I point my hands at the werewolf, and the fire shoots at him, and he lets go of Scott "Seer, just perfect." The werewolf said, and I just walk over to him, with the fire still being shown on my hand**

**"I don't know who you are or what you thought you were going to do, but I'll give you a choice. You can stay and I'll burn you some more. Or you can run." I say**

**"I'd run." Stiles said and the werewolf ran off, and I look at the werewolf**

**"You are a seer?" He asked**

**"Yeah, pretty powerful so I'm told." I say to him**

**"Huh, I never thought, you were part of the supernatural." He told me, why is this guy talking to me like he knows me?**

**"What?" I ask**

**"You don't remember me, do you? I guess I look a little different since the fourth grade." He told me Theo Raeken? Huh never thought I would this kid again**

**"Theo?" Scott asked**

**"You know him?" Malia asked**

**"They used to. Trust me, I never thought I'd see you guys again. Couple of months ago, I heard of an Alpha in Beacon Hills. When I found out his name was Scott McCall, just couldn't believe it. Not just an Alpha, but a True Alpha." Theo told her What does he want**

**"What do you want?" Scott asked**

**"I came back to Beacon Hills. Back home with my family. Because I want to be a part of your pack." Theo said to him Hell no!**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"We haven't seen this kid in years. You don't find that highly suspicious?" I ask Scott as we walk in the high school**

**"I'm kind of more concerned about the guy who just tried to kill me." Scott told me and I nod and I see Malia look down at her phone**

**"I'm in. I passed. I'm officially a senior." Malia said and Jace hugged her and I hear Lydia**

**"Thank god. Where have you guys been? The whole senior class is here. Are we doing this or not?" She asked and we nod and we started walking to Beacon Hills High School Library.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We stood in a line, I see Stiles write his initials, and he gave me the marker, and I went over to the shelf to write my initials and I look down to see the initials 'A D' and 'E R' which stood for Alexis Delavinchie and Eric Riverdale. I smile softly, and I write my initials 'M D' and I gave the marker to Jace and I walk over to Stiles, and he puts his arms around me, and after Jace and Lydia were done writing their names, Lydia gives the marker to Kira "This isn't vandalism, is it?" Kira asked Lydia**

**"Not technically." Lydia said and Kira wrote her name, and gave the marker to Malia, and she wrote her initials, and I knew she was contemplating, if she should right 'T' for Tate or an 'H' for Hale, but I think she writes a 'T', and she gives the marker to Scott, and he writes his initials, but then he writes something else, and then I remembered, Allison. Scott gave the marker to another person, and he walked over to us**

**"She would have been with us." Stiles told Scott**

**"Yeah." Scott said**

**"She still is." Lydia said and we smile, and we walked downstairs, and we walked straight through the library, like we were bad asses. I have a feeling Senior year will be good, but I kinda also don't. Something always happens in Beacon Hills.**


	2. 2: Parasomnia

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**I wake up from my bed and then I realize it's the first day of senior year. The last first day ever. I smile and I get up from my bed, and I get dressed in a white shirt, blue skinny jeans, converse, and I put my hair up in a ponytail. I hear knocking at my bedroom door, and I smile knowing it was Stiles, and I walk over to the door and I open it, and low and behold it was Stiles "Hey." I say**

**"Hey. So we're going to see my dad before we go to school." He told me and I nod, and we walk out of the house to get to the sheriff's station.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"I know his family left town around the time Theo was nine or ten, his older sister died in an accident when he was eight." I say as we walk in Stilinski's office**

**"Please go to school." Stilinski begged**

**"Dad, this kid's a werewolf." Stiles told Stilinski**

**"Your best friend is a werewolf. You are dating a seer. Mattera's brother is a werewolf, and he's dating a werecoyote. I still don't know what Kira's supposed to be. When the flying monkeys come soaring through this station, you will have my undivided attention. Until then, just go to school." Stilinski said, and I felt something was different**

**"What did you do?" I ask**

**"What? What do you mean, "What did I do"?" He asked me,**

**"I feel something. There's something different about you." I say to him**

**"What are you talking about?" He asked me**

**"What is it? What's different?" I ask myself**

**"For the love of God, Mattera, just go to school." He told me**

**"We will go if you promise to do a full background check of the Raekens." I tell him**

**"No. You know what? Just because I'm the only law enforcement officer who knows anything about this, does not make it my responsibility to do something every time you have a minor suspicion." Stilinski told me**

**"Except you're not the only one." Stiles said and we point to Parrish**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"So we ran a background check, and all we found was a speeding ticket?" I ask**

**"Speeding ticket signed by Theo's dad eight years ago." Stiles says**

**"Which means what?" I asked**

**"Who speeds? People trying to get away from something." Stiles said**

**"How many tickets do you have?" I asked**

**"None." Stiles said**

**"How many would you have if your dad didn't get you out of them?" I asked him**

**"Seventeen." He told me, Jesus**

**"I don't know, Stiles. I mean, I see why you're worried. He's really hot. He's got like great hair, perfect body. You should definitely feel threatened." I say obviously kidding**

**"Thank you. Because I do. Now more than ever." He told me and I laugh**

**"You want me to torture him?" I ask, I could use the light and fire,**

**"No, I don't want you to torture him." He told me and I make a sad face**

**"I'm pretty sure I can take him." I say to him**

**"I have a plan. All right? There are steps to doing this right." Stiles said**

**"What steps?" I ask**

**"We get the story. Verify the facts. You find the piece that doesn't fit and... and catch him in the act. That's how you do it." Stiles told him, and I turn around to see Theo, and he waves at us, and Malia walked up to us**

**"Why are you two so suspicious of this guy?" Malia asked us**

**"Because I remember Theo from fourth grade. Okay? That's not Theo." Stiles said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It was my free period, and I was listening to my music and I heard Stiles' voice which scared the shit out of me "Hey! You. You're coming with me and Scott. Come on." Stiles said as he pulled out an earbud**

**"Stiles! It's my free period." I say not really wanting to leave**

**"We have it too. And so does Theo Raeken. Let's go." Stiles said and I sigh and I get up and follow them**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"I was skating in a neighbor's empty pool, trying to do a handplant. Nobody was home. I'm not that good of a skateboarder, but I guess I was feeling pretty determined because I completely lost track of time. I didn't even realize that was night until the yard lights came on. Like I said, I wasn't very good. On my last try I went down and hit hard. Really hard. I was sitting there at the bottom of the pool and I realized something. I never heard the board come back down. It came at me fast. I barely had a chance to turn around before it bit me. Right here." Theo said telling us a story of how he got bit**

**"It wasn't an accident. He wanted to turn you." Scott said**

**"Right. So why aren't you part of his pack then? Why didn't he come back for you?" I ask**

**"Because by the time of my first full moon, he was dead." He answered, How does he know that? "How did you know that?" Stiles asked**

**"I met another one of his pack a couple weeks later. He told me the Alpha that bit me was killed by two of his own Betas. They were twins." Theo told him, the only name could come into my mind was Deucalion "Scott, listen to my pulse. I'm telling the truth." Theo told him**

**"Right. Or you just know how to steady your heart rate while you're lying your ass off." I say**

**"Why would I lie?" He asked me**

**"Because maybe you're not who you say you are." I say to him**

**"Okay. In the fourth grade you had an inhaler, I had one too. I remember this day where I ended up in the nurse's office with an asthma attack. A bad one. I was waiting to be taken to the ER. You were waiting for the Principal. You told me what would happen when you go to the ER for asthma. How they give you oxygen, an IV of prednisone. You made it sound easy. Like everything would be okay. I've been by myself this whole time. Everybody knows that lone wolves, they don't make it on their own. I swear I'm that same kid from fourth grade. I was hoping you are too. I better not be late for class. You're not the only ones I need to make a good impression on." Theo said and walked out so he can go to class, and Scott looked at me and Stiles**

**"No. Don't give us that look." Stiles said**

**"We have to give people the benefit of the doubt sometimes." Scott said**

**"Not this time. All right. I'm right. There's something off about him. I can feel it." Stiles told him**

**"Mattera's, the psychic. Not you." Scott said and walked off**

**"I'm not psychic. I'm a Seer. Okay? There's a difference." I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was in the library with Malia, Jace, Scott, and Kira, and I see Stiles walk up to us "So you found something?" I ask**

**"Another signature. This is Theo's dad's signature on a speeding ticket from eight years ago. And this is his dad's signature on a transfer form to Beacon Hills High School from just a few days ago." Stiles showing us two papers, and the signatures are different**

**"How did you get his transfer form?" Jace asked**

**"You didn't break into the Administration Office?" Scott asked "No, I did not break into the Administration Office.” Stiles says to us and we all looked at him “Okay, I might have broken into the Administration Office. Can we just focus on the signatures, please? They're different." Stiles said**

**"They're sorta different." Malia said**

**"They're completely different. Come on. Look. The garlands don't match, the undulations of the sinuous stroke are totally off. And look, look at this. Perfect example of the Criminal Tremor." I say**

**"See, Mattera, gets it." Stiles told them**

**"So now, Theo is Theo, but his parents aren't his parents?" Kira asked**

**"Someone's not someone. And when I figure out who that someone really is, someone's in big trouble." Stiles said "But no one's done anything wrong." Scott said**

**"Yet. If Theo's parents are both psychotic killers then obviously, we should not trust him, right?" Stiles asked**

**"My parents are Peter and the Desert Wolf." Malia said Okay this just got awkward**

**"Okay... It's fine. You know what? I'll figure it out with Mattera. Right? I don't need you or you or you or you. I don't need anyone." Stiles said and me and him walk out, and we get in the jeep**

**"What's a Criminal Tremor?" Liam asked, and I take the papers out of his hands**

**"Doesn't matter." I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It's been 3 hours and we have been watching Theo "I told you guys he was up to something." Stiles told us**

**"Babe, we just spent three hours watching this dude play video games in his bedroom. He better be out here covering up a mass murder." I say**

**"Let's find out." Stiles told me and we started to walk**

**"You still got his scent?" I ask Liam**

**"Don't need it." He said and he stopped, and I felt an emotion, regret**

**"What? What's wrong?" I ask him and I turn around to him**

**"I forgot, I was supposed to meet Mason at the school gym." Liam said to me**

**"Okay, why didn't you just tell him?" Stiles asked "Tell him what?" He asked**

**"Anything." I say to him**

**"I can't just tell him anything." He told me**

**"Why not?" I ask him**

**"Because I haven't... I haven't told him everything." He told me**

**"Still? We said it was okay." I say**

**"Yeah, I know, but it's not that easy. It's a lot to accept." Liam told me**

**"He watched my dad blow up a Berserker with a land mine. I think the groundwork's been pretty thoroughly laid for acceptance. Scott, Mattera, and I have been through this. Okay? More than once. It's always been better when they know." Stiles told him and we started walking**

**"But what if he freaks out? What if he doesn't want to talk to me? What if he tries to stab me with something silver? Or what if..." Liam said but I heard a loud thud and I turn around and I see a hole, and me and Stiles went over to the hole, and I see Liam in it**

**"What the hell are you doing?" Stiles asked**

**"I..." Liam said but he couldn't get any words out, and I hear footsteps**

**"There he is. Hurry up. Stop screwing around." I say and Stiles went over behind a tree, and I see Liam still not out of the hole "Come on." I say and I see him get out of the hole and we get behind the tree "Try and get his scent." I say**

**"Get anything?" Stiles asked "Soap. It's nice. It smells good." Liam said and I facepalm**

**"Not his soap, his emotional state. Chemosignals, remember?" I say**

**"Oh, yeah. Okay. I... He's sad." Liam said Sad?**

**"He's sad?" Stiles asked, Oh my god it's the bridge**

**"Well, not just sad... It's more like grief." Liam told him**

**"Grief?" Stiles asked and I saw Theo drop a flower over the bridge**

**"Oh, my God! Go! We have to go." Stiles said as he pushed us, away from the tree**

**"That's the bridge where they found his sister." I say as we were walking back to the jeep**

**"What sister?" Liam asked**

**"The one that got lost and died from exposure. He's leaving a flower for her." Stiles said**

**"That doesn't sound evil." Liam said**

**“I know." I snap and I look up to see Theo on a branch of a tree and he jumped down to us**

**"What you guys doing?" He asked and Liam growled at him**

**"Whoa. Why do I get the feeling this kid's tougher than he looks?" He asked**

**"'Cause he is." I say**

**"Only when we let him off his leash." Stiles told him**

**"Stiles, Mattera, we were in Little League together. Why are you two so suspicious of me?" He asked, Yeah so what I was in little league, I’m not the girly type who plays with barbie dolls, and likes the color pink to death,**

**"Because of these. One's a speeding ticket signed by your dad eight years ago. The other one's a signature on a transfer form to Beacon High. They're different." I say as I give him the papers from the signatures**

**"Huh. Yeah, they do look a little different." He said and I roll my eyes**

**"No, they're totally different. Signed by two different people." Stiles said**

**"So my dad's not my dad? Like he's an imposter?" Theo asked**

**"Yeah, something like that." I say**

**"Who do you think I am?" He asked "We don't know yet." Stiles said to him "**

**Want me to give you a DNA sample or something?" He asked and I roll my eyes**

**"No. We don't have anything from the fourth grade to match it to." I say**

**"You know, Stiles, Mattera, I came back here for Scott... ...but I also came back for you two. Someone like you two. Someone who's willing to walk into the woods in the middle of the night to protect their friends. I don't have anyone like that, but Scott does. You all do. I know I'm in the right place. I'm meant to be here. I'm meant to be part of this pack." Theo said and I roll my eyes, Meant to be here, bullshit!**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We walk back to the jeep and I see Scott 'Great.' I thought "Find anything?" Scott asked**

**"Nope." Stiles said**

**"I fell in a hole." Liam said and Stiles got in the jeep**

**"It was the bridge where his sister died, wasn't it?" Scott said**

**"Yes, it was. Very embarrassing. So we are gonna leave now." Stiles said and he went to start the jeep but the engine sputtered and it stopped, meaning it's not gonna turn on 'Are you serious?' I thought "Son of a... Liam, just do me a favor, get in the car and turn the ignition when I say." Stiles said and Liam got in the jeep and waited for Stiles to tell when to turn it on, and Stiles lifted the hood and he was working on it**

**"Stiles?" Scott said**

**"Be with you in a sec.” Stiles told Scott “Try it." Stiles said and Liam tried to turn the jeep on but the engine sputtered and stopped**

**"Stiles." Scott told him**

**"Yes. Okay, we followed him out here. What do you want me to say? That I'm a stalker, huh? That I'm crazy, totally paranoid? None of this is new information." Stiles told him**

**"Now you're gonna try to at least give him the benefit of the doubt?" Scott asked and I looked at him**

**"I give people the benefit of the doubt. I've given a lot of benefit to a lot of people." Stiles told him**

**"Like Derek? Kira? Liam?" Scott asked Oh did he really just say that?**

**"I was right about Peter.” Stiles said to Scott “Try it again." Stiles said Liam tried again but the engine sputtered and stopped "You know, I bet you still think that there's something about him that can be saved." Stiles said, and I felt and emotion, and it was anger and he was like really really angry, and I can tell by the tone of his voice**

**"Maybe." Scott said**

**"Try it again." Stiles said and he was angry and annoyed, if their friendship breaks apart because of Theo, I will kill him and I don't really care if I get hurt, I will kill him. Liam tried to turn the jeep on again but the engine sputtered and stopped**

**"Why can't you trust anyone?" Scott asked**

**"Because you trust everyone!" Stiles yelled and he punched the inside of the jeep, and I flinch and I step back a little, and then I felt pain run through my pulse, 'Oh, Stiles.' I thought**

**"Are you okay?" I ask quietly**

**"I'm fine." Stiles told me**

**"You could've broken it." Scott said**

**"It's not broken." Stiles told him**

**"Let me see it." Scott told him**

**"I'm fine." Stiles told Scott**

**"Let me see it." Scott told him, and Scott took the pain from Stiles' hand, and I sigh, running my hands through my hair that was out of the ponytail. I hear the engine start and I see the brightness of the headlights, and I sigh quietly and I get in the jeep.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walk inside Stiles' room, and I stand by the wall by the door "Hey." I say and he looks over at me**

**"Hey." He told me and I just keep standing there**

**"Are you afraid of me?" He asked, referring to what happened earlier tonight, and I push my body off of the wall and I walked over to him and I just put my arms around him,**

**"No, I'm not." I say and he nods, and I smile lightly and I look back at the board, "Let's write his name on the board." I say and he nods and he wrote 'Theo Raeken' on the board, and I see Stilinski walk in**

**"Usually, we wait until they do something wrong before we declare them guilty." He said**

**"Well, he's guilty of something." I say**

**"Accusations require proof. And proof always trumps instinct. It has to." Stilinski told me**

**"I know, Dad." Stiles said, and I see Stilinski wasn't wearing his wedding ring anymore**

**"Get some sleep." He told us and walked out but he didn't get far when I called him back**

**"Hey, Stilinski." I say, and he walked back**

**"I got it. There's something different. I know what it is." I say to him**

**"Okay." He said**

**"You're not wearing your wedding ring anymore." I say and he looked down at his finger to not see the metal ring that he always had on, not there anymore.**

**"You're sure this kid's guilty?" Stilinski asked us**

**"Absolutely." Me and Stiles say**

**"Then all you gotta do is wait. If they're really guilty, eventually, they make a mistake. They always make a mistake." Stilinski said and walked out, and I sigh,**

**"Well, I should be getting home." I say going to walk out, but Stiles grabbed my arm and I turned around to face him**

**"Spend the night." He told me and I smile**

**"I can't tonight." I say, but that didn't stop him**

**"I still got some of your clothes you left here, during Junior year." He told me and I smiled and laughed slightly**

**"Fine you win." I say and he smiled, Well I guess I'm spending the night here.**


	3. 3: Dreamcatchers

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**"Oh, I should've got a haircut." Stilinski said as he held up a mirror**

**"Well, you know someone your age should be happy you still have hair to cut." Stiles said and I laugh, Stilinski is going on a date, for the first time in I don't know 8 years.**

**"I think you look great." Scott said**

**"Well, thank you, son I should have had.” Stilinski told Scott and Stiles looked major offended “Oh, what the hell am I doing? This is a terrible idea." Stilinski said, Oh my god**

**"What, Dad... Dad, it's one date, okay? The town of Beacon Hills won't implode while you're out with one woman. Or man." Stiles said, and I roll my eyes**

**"It's a woman, Stiles." Stilinski told Stiles**

**"Okay." Stiles said smiling a little, Yes ladies and gentlemen, I've been dating this guy for 3 years.**

**"A very beautiful woman." He said**

**"What beautiful woman, by the way?" I ask**

**"None of your business. Either one of you." Stilinski told us**

**"I want to know." Stiles said and I chuckle**

**"Stilinski!" I hear Donovan yell and we look over "Stilinski!" He yells again**

**"Uh oh." I mumble and we walk out**

**"I'm going to kill you." Donovan threatened, Oh my god**

**"Donovan, if you think that shocks me, remember it was well-documented in your Anger Expression Inventory. Deputies, escort the prisoner out." Stilinski said, Uh he wanted to be a cop?!**

**"I'm not angry like I'm gonna throw a brick through your window. I'm angry, like I'm going to find you, I'm going to get a knife and I'm going to stab you with it until you're dead. And when you look at me and you ask me why, remember right now. Because this is why." Donovan said and I chuckle**

**"Wow, that was awesome. That was awesome. That was great. We do one more? Give us another one, maybe like Christopher Walken this time, you know. Okay, you know what? It's fine. You'll have plenty of time to work on it when you're in your tiny, little cell, you know. Just stuck there, forever." Stiles said, I smile at Stiles and Donovan smiled slightly and tried to get out of the deputies grip and come after us, and Stiles pulled me back**

**"Get him out of here!" Stilinski yelled and the deputies pulled Donovan out of the station**

**"What's the hell's an Anger Expression Inventory?" Scott asked**

**"It's a test you take when you're applying to become a deputy." Stiles said**

**"That guy wanted to be a cop?" Scott asked**

**"At least now he's getting the full law enforcement experience." I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We get in the jeep and Stiles tried to start it but the engine sputtered and stopped "It's anxiety." Stiles said as he tried to get the jeep to start**

**"What is?" Scott asked**

**"The chemo signals? Oh, I'm well aware of how you all monitor my emotional state. Yeah." Stiles said, and he punched the wheel**

**"You okay?" I ask, and Stiles pulled out his phone**

**"All right. I got this from Braeden a few hours ago. That's the first real bit of information we've gotten on the Desert Wolf in months." Stiles said and he gave me his phone and I saw people dead probably mauled**

**"The Desert Wolf did this?" I ask**

**"Yeah. And I'm the one who's been pulling on this thread." Stiles told me**

**"Maybe you should stop." Scott said**

**"No, it's not up to me." Stiles said to Scott, It's up to Malia and Jace, and I heard the engine start.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lydia told us she found a dead body and we walked over to the crime scene and I see Stilinski "Boys. Mattera. Scott, you saw this kid, Donovan. He... He wasn't like you, right?" Stilinski asked**

**"I don't think so." Scott said**

**"Unless he knows how to hide his scent." I said**

**"Well, human or otherwise, this kid might have just murdered his lawyer and mortally wounded two officers. We've got an APB out on him, but you think you can find him faster?" Stilinski said**

**"I can try." Scott said, and Stilinski gave Scott a radio**

**"All right. Keep it on channel two." He told Scott and he ran off, and Stiles put his arms around my waist 'Okay not the time to be aroused.' I thought**

**"Dad, what if it wasn't Donovan?" Stiles asked**

**"I'm guessing you've already got a theory?" Stilinski asked Stiles**

**"Yeah, I think I do." Stiles said Theo Raeken**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hear the radio turn on "Scott, is that you?" Parrish asked**

**'Yeah, I found Donovan. He's completely freaked out. He keeps saying some name.' Scott said A name**

**"What name?" Stilinski asked**

**"Theo." Stiles mumbled**

**'Tracey. He keeps saying Tracy.' Scott said**

**"Tracey who?" Stilinski asked**

**"Stewart. Tracey Stewart." Lydia said Oh my god**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**{NEXT DAY}**

**"Tracy wasn't just having trouble sleeping. It was a real disorder. It was night terrors." Lydia said as we were by the buses**

**"Well, now she's the night terror. Especially since no one can find her." I say**

**"Okay, I know we're all tired and miserable... Except for you." Scott said and we all looked at Mason**

**"Oh. I'm sorry. This is all just mind-blowing. You're a kitsune. I don't even know what that is." Mason said**

**"I'm still learning." Kira said**

**"Liam, we said you could tell him. Not invite him to the inner circle." Stiles said to Liam**

**"Uh, I'm in the inner circle?" Mason asked us**

**"No." Me, Stiles, and Liam say**

**"Guys, look, back to Tracy. She's just one lone wolf. We can find her." Scott said**

**"One lone serial-killing wolf." Jace said**

**"Uh, she only killed one person, you know. The other two were mauled. All right, what do we do when we catch her?" Stiles said**

**"I say we put her down." Malia said and we all look at her**

**"Intense." Mason said**

**"Guys, let's concentrate on catching her first. We'll figure out the rest later." Scott said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was doing my work in the library and I was listening to music and I heard my phone buzz and I pause the song and I go to my messages and it was from Scott**

**'Scott: We found Tracey, need your help like now! Text, Stiles, Malia, and Jace as well!' and I widened my eyes and I take my ear buds out of my phone and I take them out of my ears and I put them in my backpack and I put my phone in my pocket and I grabbed my backpack and I texted Stiles, Malia, and Jace telling them to meet Scott at the front of the inside of the school, and we met up with him and I see Tracey passed out in his arms**

**"Animal clinic like now." I say and they nod**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Pupils dilate under normal conditions. Heart rate is 250. Evidence of an allogeneic skin graft on the right shoulder. Now, this silvery substance at her lips is not something I've seen. It almost looks like mercury." Deaton said and Tracey shifted a little bit and we all jumped**

**"Can't you just give her a shot of something?" Malia asked, Goddammit Malia**

**"She doesn't look to be in any pain." Deaton said**

**"I meant a shot to kill her." Malia told him and I roll my eyes**

**"I generally prescribe to a code of ethics that frowns on such measures." Deaton told her**

**"Malia, you know we're not going to do that." Scott said**

**"How do you know she's not going to kill us?" I ask**

**"She makes a decent point. Either way, eventually I'm going to have to let my dad know she's here." Stiles said**

**"Agreed. And while I may argue against euthanasia, I'm not opposed to a little... Extra security." Deaton said while he held up a jar of mountain ash and flung it to make a barrier**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Stiles kept looking at the mountain ash, and I felt an emotion, he was worried "Don't worry, Stiles. Tracy won't be able to cross a line of Mountain Ash. She's not going anywhere." I said**

**"Yeah, that's kind of what I'm afraid of." Stiles said**

**"Well, you, Mattera, and I will be able to get out of here no problem. You three. Not so much." Deaton said and Malia put her hand out but I saw light blocking her hand and she quickly pulled back**

**"Weird." She said**

**"Scott, would you mind holding her down. I'm going to be trying a few more invasive tests." Deaton said and he pulled out a blade and we held her down, and Deaton used the blade to cut her arm, but it wasn't cutting open, and he brought the blade up to us and half of the blade was gone**

**"I think you're gonna need a bigger blade." Stiles said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see Scott has his phone out, and he looked kinda worried "What's up?" Stiles asked him**

**"It's my mom. It's about the driver of the prison transport. She's saying he's awake and talking." Scott told us and we walk over to him "Driver didn't have stroke or heart attack. Says it was more like his body just locked up..." Scott said**

**"Like he was paralyzed." I say No, no, no, I can't go through that again!**

**"I think I know what she is." Stiles said Fucking, Kanima!**

**"Do you care to enlighten the rest of us? Because this doesn't look too good." Deaton said and we walked over to them and I see Tracey's spinal cord moving, 'What the fuck?' I thought and her back split open and this green stuff came out and hit Deaton and Scott and we backed up**

**"Uh..." I mumble and I see a tail pop out and it whacked Stiles, and Deaton and they fell to the ground, and the tail whacked me but I don't think she cut me deep, cause when I fell I lifted up my arm, and saw faint scratch marks, but that didn't last long, when my arm just fell to the ground. I see Tracey run out, and I don't know how the hell she got through the mountain ash but she did**

**"It wasn't a werewolf." Stiles said**

**"Kanima." Me and Scott say, here we go again.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Hey, Deaton, how the hell did she get through the Mountain Ash?" I ask him**

**"I don't know. It's a barrier no supernatural creature should be able to cross." Deaton said**

**"Scott did it." Jace said**

**"Once, but it almost killed me." Scott told Jace**

**"We should've killed her." Malia said**

**"Meanwhile, she's probably on her way to killing someone else." Stiles said**

**"Scott, Malia, Jace, and Mattera, you four will probably be able to move long before Stiles and I can. But you need to focus." Deaton said Focus on healing**

**"Focus on what?" Malia asked**

**"Healing." Me, Scott, and Jace say**

**"That's right." Deaton said**

**"I don't know how to tell my body to heal." Malia said in a panic**

**"Malia, calm down. It's okay..." Jace told her**

**"I can't calm down. I can't move." She exclaimed**

**"It won't last long. We're going to be okay. Doc, how do we focus?" Scott asked**

**"Think of a body part. Your hands, your feet, even just the tips of your fingers. Imagine them moving. See it in your mind and your body will follow." Deaton said and I started to imagine my body healing**

**"Okay. I'm pretty sure I just felt my right leg move. Uh, yep, definitely felt it. Like a twinge, spasm, something." Stiles said and I saw nothing move**

**"Uh...I'm going to have to disagree. And I think I hold an informed opinion." I say and I heard a spark come from my hand and I look down to see light coming from my hand "Huh, that's new." I say and I felt my arm moving**

**"Mattera." Jace said**

**"Uh...I don't think she cut me that deep." I say and my arm kept moving, and I put the light that was in my hand on my arm, and it was like it magically healed itself, and I get up, slowly because I couldn’t feel my legs yet,**

**"What's happening? I can't see. What's happening?" Stiles asked and I see Malia getting up as well**

**"Malia? Mattera? Wait for us." Scott said**

**"There's no time." I say**

**"Look, she's not a werewolf." Stiles said**

**"But, I have a connection, I can find her." I say**

**"Malia. Mattera. Save her." Scott said and me and Malia ran out of the animal clinic.**

**"Mattera, you have blood on your nose, is that normal?" She asked and I wiped the blood off**

**"Yeah, it means I'm gonna be there, like actually there, so you need to get there as quick as possible." I say and she nods and I close my eyes and I open them and I was at the Sheriff's station, and I ran in and every officer looked at me**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Mom, she's coming. Tracy's coming for you." Lydia said to Natalie as her and Kira bust through the doors of the station**

**"What? What do you mean for me?" She asked and I look up to see Tracey, and I see her eyes go reptilian and she hissed at us**

**"Oh no." I murmur, and she jumps down and she scratched Stilinski and Kira grabbed her sword and started fighting, and I back up to the wall**

**"Mom, run! Run!" Lydia yelled to Natalie and she ran and Tracey ran to Lydia and stuck her tail through her side**

**"Lydia!" I yell and Tracey looked at me and stuck her tail through my side close to my abdomen, before I got a chance to blast her with the light in my hands, and I saw the crackle of the light "Dammit." I say and I fell to the ground "Oh shit." I mumble, and I see this orange fiery aura around her and she cut off Tracey's tail and Tracey ran off to the basement**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see Malia walk in "Malia..." I say and she walks over to us, and I see Kira has her hands on Lydia's wound**

**"Lydia? Mattera?" She asked**

**"Okay. Hey, it's not as bad as it looks." I say**

**"Malia. Listen... Tracy... She thinks... She thinks she's asleep. She thinks she's dreaming. It's a night terror." Lydia said weakly**

**"I... I don't know what that..." Malia said but Lydia cut her off**

**"She... She's not dreaming. She's not asleep. Get her to understand." Lydia said to her**

**"Malia! Basement. They're in the basement." I say weakly**

**"They?" Malia asked me**

**"Tracy... And my mother." Lydia told Malia and Malia ran to the basement, come on they got to get here.**


	4. 4: Condition Terminal

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**I see Jace run in, oh god, please don’t, he doesn’t need to see me like this! "Mattera!" He yelled and ran to me and I see tears run down his face, as he was in a panic, and I see Stiles run in shortly after, and he looked at me like he just saw a ghost**

**"Stiles, I'm okay." I say and I see Theo run in and he took off his belt, to use as a tourniquet for me probably, but then I remember I can heal myself "No, Theo! Help her!" I yell pointing to Lydia, and he didn't look convinced "Theo! Help her! I can heal!" I yell at him and I raise my hand shakily and I see the light come through my hands and I wince in pain and I shakily put my hand to my side and I can feel myself healing, and I see Theo put his belt around Lydia's stomach to have pressure on the wound, and I slowly get up from the ground and I look at Jace and he sighed in relief and I look back at Stiles and I walk over to him and he just pulled me in his arms, and he held onto me for dear life, and I couldn't breathe for how tight he was hugging me**

**"Stiles. Stiles. Stiles, come on." Scott said and I like couldn't breathe**

**"Stiles, I can't breathe." I say through my labored breathing and he finally came to his senses and he let me go, and I breathe heavily**

**"Sorry." He told me and I nod**

**"It's okay." I say**

**"Help Tracy. Find Tracy. Go." Lydia told us and we nod and Jace got up from the ground and we ran to the basement to see Tracey dead and Malia standing there**

**"It wasn't me." She said**

**"What the hell happened to her?" Scott asked**

**"There were these people... They had masks. Um, there... There were... Three of them. I think there were three." Malia stammered**

**"What... What are you talking about?" Jace asked**

**"They were strong, Jace. They had a weapon. Jace, I didn't do this." She told him**

**"It's okay." Jace said and he put his arms on her shoulders**

**"She's not changing back. We're going to need to get her out of here." Deaton said**

**"What, hey... Absolutely not. This is a crime scene. We call the coroner." Stilinski said Are you kidding me?**

**"I think the coroner might be very confused by this girl's severed reptilian tail." I snap**

**"I don't care..." Stilinski told me**

**"You should. Unless you're prepared to hold a press conference announcing the presence of supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills." I say**

**"Dad, she's right. Maybe at the clinic we can figure out how to change her back, then call the coroner?" Stiles suggested**

**"There's a line... There is a line that we have to draw." Stilinski told Stiles**

**"Dad, you've already crossed it. More than once." Stiles said**

**"Sheriff, please. Let me help. I've dealt with things like this before." Deaton said "Just do it fast." Stilinski said and we picked up Tracey and we hauled her to the animal clinic.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walk in Stiles' room, and Stiles follows me shortly after "Are you okay?" He asked me and then I just realized and I turn around to face**

**"I... I almost died." I say my voice breaking and I felt tears pour down my cheeks and I let out shaky breaths and I let out a sob, and Stiles walked over to me and pulled me in his arms and I continued crying, and he ran his hand up and down my back to comfort "C-Can I stay over tonight?" I cry feeling more tears running down my face**

**"Of course." He told me and I sniffle and nod, I just need him right now, like I always do. I can never imagine a world without him.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We walk in the library with Jace and Malia, and I see Scott, and Kira "Did you get in to see Lydia?" Scott asked us**

**"No. We tried using our free period but she's still in the ICU and no one outside family is allowed in." I say as we make our way to the table**

**"We got one thing." Malia said putting the bestiary on the table**

**"Anything in here about half-werewolves, half-Kanimas?" Kira asked as Scott was flipping through pages**

**"The Chimera." Scott said The what?**

**"Um, what?" Stiles asked**

**"Chimera. It's a creature made of incongruous parts. And if Liam said he found two burial sites, it means Tracy's not the only one." Scott said**

**"Who's the second Chimera?" Kira asked**

**"And why would they bury them?" Stiles asked**

**"Deaton thinks it's part of their process." Scott said**

**"The people in the masks." Malia said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It was night time and Me, Stiles, Malia, and Jace were looking through books, and Stiles fell asleep with his face in the book, and I could hear Malia clicking her pen, which to be honest to god it was fucking annoying "Hey. I'm taking off." Malia said and Stiles was mumbling in his sleep**

**"So am I." Jace said,**

**"I guess I am too." I say, and they grab their stuff and I grab Jace's arm "Be careful, okay?" I ask "I'm always careful." He told me and I smile and I motion my head meaning he can go and he walks off. Well, since Stiles is my ride home, I will stay here, and continue to work, I guess. I sit back down and I grab my pen, a notebook, and a book and I started to work again**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see everyone has finally left and I yawn and I close my notebook and I turn my head over to Stiles and I sigh "Stiles, wake up and let’s go home." I say but he was still asleep "Stiles!" I exclaim and that woke him up**

**"Huh? What?" He asked**

**"Come on, let's go home." I say and he nods and I go downstairs and I text Jace to see if he got home okay, but then I forgot my bag upstairs, and I put my phone on the table and I went back upstairs and I got my bag and we walk out of the library to the jeep.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We get in the jeep and he tried to start the car, but the engine sputtered and stopped, but then smoke started to flow through to us and we cough and get out of the jeep, and Stiles lifts the hood of the jeep and he went to work on the jeep, and I went to look for my phone in my pocket but I couldn't find it, and I grabbed my bag out of the jeep to see if it was in there, but then I remember I left it in the library 'Crap!' I thought I walk over to Stiles "I left my phone in the library, I'm gonna go get it." I say and he nods**

**"Okay, but be careful." He told me and I smile and nod and I started to walk to the library, but I didn't get far, when I hear a scream, but it sounded familiar because it was Stiles' scream, and I turn around**


	5. 5: A Novel Approach

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**"Stiles? Stiles!" I yell and I ran back to the jeep not really caring about my phone right now, and I see Donovan and I see teeth in his hands, that are like a lamprey. I scream and I see Stiles struggling as he was trying to reach for the wrench, and I grabbed it and I hit Donovan in the hand, and he let Stiles go, and I whacked him in the head and he fell to the ground, and Stiles went closer to me and we ran but didn't get far, when we look back to see Donovan get up 'Crap!' I thought and we ran into the school and I look up to the stairs leading to the second floor, but Stiles grabbed my arm and we ran outside to the library, and we tried to open the door but it wouldn't let us in, but Stiles used his key card and we walk in, and I saw my phone on the table and I walk to get it, and I put it in my pocket, but then I hear very loud footsteps meaning Donovan is close, Stiles grabs my arm and pulls me behind a bookshelf, and I see Donovan and a phone vibrating but I knew it wasn't mine because mine is off, it must Stiles' phone "You dropped your phone. It's Malia. Should I text her back?” Donovan asked “You don't really know who I am, do you, Stiles? Maybe you heard about my father. Did your dad tell you about him? Did Sheriff Stilinski ever tell you about the time he was still deputy and how his partner got caught in a shoot-out? Did he tell you a bullet shattered my dad's T-9 vertebra? Went right through his spinal cord? Know what that means? It means everything below his waist is useless. And not just his legs. I bet he told you some of it. But I bet he probably left out the part where he was sitting in a car calling for backup while my dad was going in alone. Did he tell you that he was too scared, too much of a frightened little bitch to go in after him? Or do scared little bitches not tell their little bitch sons and the sons bitch girlfriend about their failures? About how they put their partner in a wheelchair for the rest of his life?" Donovan said What a fucking dick, how fucking dare you call me a bitch?! I mean I kinda am, half of the time, but that’s not the point! I see him walk off and me and Stiles moved, and it was quiet for a few seconds until I heard fighting and I turned around to see Donovan has his hand around Stiles' neck, and the bookshelf broke and fell, and me and Stiles ran to the scaffolding, but Donovan grabbed a hold of me, and I was struggling**

**"Get off of me!" I yell, and I felt myself grow angry and I turn around and fire came out of my hand and he fell back, and I was shocked on what the hell just came out of my hands, but I was too freaked out to question it. Me and Stiles started to climb the scaffolding, until Donovan grabbed both of our legs**

**"Don't worry, Stiles and Mattera. I'm not gonna kill you... I'm just gonna eat your legs." He said and I saw his eyes go white and I saw fangs**

**"Wendigo." I mumble and I started climbing but he pulled my leg down and I started kicking him, and I saw the pin that was holding the metal bars up "Stiles! Grab the pin!" I exclaim and he reached for the pin and pulled it, and I saw metal bars fall down and Donovan let go of my leg and I look down to see the metal bar through Donovan's chest, I widen my eyes and me and Stiles climb back down to the ground, and we went over to Donovan and I put my hands around the bar like I was gonna pull it out, but he growled at me and he just suddenly died, and I saw Mercury leak out of his body 'Oh my god, Stiles killed him. But it was self defense, he saved me, but Stiles probably doesn't think that.' I thought and we walk to the library and Stiles called 9-1-1**

**"9-1-1, what is your emergency? 9-1-1, please state your emergency. You've reached 9-1-1, this line is for emergencies only. If you do not have an emergency, please hang up." Dispatch said but Stiles said nothing like couldn't bring himself to do so**

**"Want me to send a car out? What's the address?" A man asked**

**"It's the school. Beacon Hills High." Dispatch said**

**"Let's see if we got a car in the area." The man said and I heard a dial tone, and Stiles put the phone back in place, and we started to walk out, until I heard Stiles' phone ring and I walk over to a dead Donovan and I pull Stiles' phone out of his pocket and I see Malia calling and I declined her call and I see that Stiles propped a book in front of the door, and we ran out back to the jeep.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We had finally got the jeep to work and we get in, and I heard sirens and we back out, but we do not drive out of the parking lot, and I hear Stiles breathing heavily like he was having a panic attack, and I felt anxiety run through my veins, and I put my hand on Stiles' hand, and I see the other hand was covered in blood, and I look over to see the officer walk in the school, and walked back out a few minutes later, and I turn on the police scanner "I'm 10-97 and there's no one here. It's a 653." The officer said Prank call? Seriously?**

**"Roger that. It's a prank call. Return to your patrol." Dispatch said and the officer left, and me and Stiles got out of the jeep and walk back inside the library and I see Donovan gone 'What the fuck?' I thought and I walk over to one of the metal braces and I put my finger on it and I pull back to see blood on my finger 'Okay, I'm kinda freaked out right now.' I thought**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It was 5:30 a.m. and me and Stiles still haven't slept, well how can you when you saw someone impaled, and the body just disappeared? I see Stiles walk over to the board and he wrote 'Donovan Not Dead: Walked off' but then he wrote 'Donovan Dead: Someone took the body' I see Stiles is near tears, and his bottom lip is quivering, he grabbed the eraser and started to erase the info he wrote on Donovan, and I feel him breaking, and he just threw the eraser and I jump back, but I composed myself, and I walked over to him and I put my head on his back, and I wrapped my arms around his stomach, as a way to comfort him, and I heard my phone ring and I let go of Stiles and I look at the caller I.D. and it was Scott and I put my phone on speaker "Scott?" I ask**

**'Mattera, someone's taking the bodies.' He told me and I go silent and I look over at Stiles 'Mattera? You there?' Scott asked me**

**"Yeah. I'm also with Stiles. Um... Where? What are you talking about?" I ask him**

**'I'm at the Animal Clinic with Kira. Tracy's body is gone. The lock on the door was broken from the outside. And my mom just told me Lucas's body went missing from the morgue. They've been searching the whole hospital for it. Someone's stealing the bodies.' Scott told me and I sigh**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walk to my locker and I see Jace walk up to me with some book "The Dread Doctors by T.R. McCammon." I say and I look at the book deeply**

**"What?" Jace asked me**

**"I don't know. There's something about it. Has anyone actually read it yet?" I ask**

**"Just me and Malia. And we didn't understand any of it." Jace told me**

**"We should probably all read it." I say to him**

**"Kira's working on that." Jace said and we walked to his locker**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Stiles says he can't find anything on the author. He thinks it's a pen name." Jace said as he started pulling books out of his locker, and I started reading the back**

**""In a small New England town, teenagers are taken in the night and buried alive. Days later they emerge transformed, wreaking havoc and spreading terror, commanded by an ancient order of parascientists known only as the Dread Doctors." Sounds vaguely familiar. How does it end?" I say**

**"It doesn't. This is supposed to be volume one." He told me and I roll my eyes**

**"Oh, let me guess... There is no volume two?" I ask sarcastically**

**"I think we're living volume two." He said**

**"Then maybe the real question is... Is this a novel or someone's prediction?" I ask**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was reading the acknowledgements, and I felt my heart racing and Jace turned around to face me "Why is your heart beating so fast?" He asked me**

**"Look at this. Look at the "Acknowledgements" page." I tell him**

**""For providing scientific perspective and invaluable insight... this book is dedicated to Dr. Gabriel Valack."" He said Eichen House**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Mattera, I'm going with you." Stiles said and grabbed his jacket, yeah I shouldn't have told him about Eichen**

**"I thought you said you were sick." I say raising my eyebrows**

**"I'm slightly under the weather." He told me**

**"You don't have to come. Malia and Lydia's not going either." I say**

**"Malia and Lydia's not going because they know that, that place is a nightmare asylum of insanity and death, okay? Let's go." He told me and he put on his jacket and he winced**

**"Are you okay?" I ask**

**"Yeah. Why?" He asked**

**"You winced, I know because of the bite." I say and he sighs**

**"You are not going without me. You remember what happened to Deaton when he talked to Valack?" Stiles asked me**

**"Scott and Kira are going to be there." I say to him**

**"Okay. I'm not letting you go to a place where one of the orderlies almost killed you." He told me and I roll my eyes**

**"He almost killed you too." I say sarcastically**

**"And we're both still alive. See? Teamwork." He told me and walked out**

**"Okay." I mumble and I followed him**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were at Eichen House and I went over to the buzzer thing and I press my finger to the button "Hello? Anyone there?" I ask and I waited for a second until I press my finger to the button again "I'm here to see Valack." I say and the gate opened and we all walked in, and the gate closed us in 'Oh boy.' I thought**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We walked in and walked to the front desk "Please empty your pockets into the container." The guy said**

**"We're here to see..." Scott said but he got cut off**

**"Please empty your pockets into the container." He said and I took out my phone and I put it in the container "Please remove your belt and place it into the container." The guy told Kira**

**"I kind of need the belt. I mean, it's crucial to the outfit." She said Oh for the love of god, put your damn belt in the container so we could go**

**"Please remove your belt which patients will attempt to take from you and use to strangle either themselves or others." He told her**

**"Right. Got it." She said and took off her belt in the container, and we started to walk to Valack's cell**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"I'll remind you that I'm only doing this as a favor to Deaton. And I'm doing it against my better judgment." A doctor said as we went downstairs**

**"Hey, what's the etiquette for talking to this guy? I mean, do you ever look at the other eye?" I ask**

**"I wouldn't. In fact, while you're down here, try not to make eye contact with anyone or anything." He told me and I look at Stiles 'Oh my god.' I thought**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me and Stiles walked to a door and I turn around to see Scott and Kira standing there, Goddammit, Mountain Ash! "You didn't think you were all going, did you?" The doctor asked us**

**"It's mountain ash, isn't it?" Scott asked**

**"Everywhere, but heavily concentrated down here. Valack's cell is the last one at the end of the hall." The doctor told us**

**"We'll be right here." Kira said and I nod and we started walking to Valack's cell. We walk down the hallway and I looked over at the people in the cells and I was pretty freaked out, like really freaked out. We see Valack and we walked over to his cell**

**"Tell me what you just saw." Valack told Stiles**

**"Me?" He asked**

**"The creature in the previous cell. The Sluagh. The myth is that they can take on the appearance of the lost souls that have become inextricably bound to it. Happen to have seen any lost souls, Mr. Stilinski?" Valack told him**

**"Everyone down here." Stiles said**

**"Don't give up on us yet. We're all works-in-progress." Valack told him, Peter. Peter said that**

**"Where did you hear that from?" Stiles asked**

**"Wise words from a former cellmate. Did you bring the book?” Valack asked me and I held up the book “Very nice. First edition. Of course, there was only one printing." Valack said as I held up the book**

**"There is no T.R. McCammon, is there?" I ask**

**"No." He told me with a smile**

**"You wrote the book." I say**

**"That's right, Mattera. Maybe you've already guessed that it's not just a book." He told me How the hell did he know my name?**

**"What is it?" I ask**

**"A tool. Designed to open your eyes." He told me**

**"To what?" Stiles asked**

**"To them. The Dread Doctors." Valack told him and I look at Stiles**

**"Why did you use a pseudonym?" I ask**

**"I had a professional reputation once. I wasn't interested in ruining it by putting my name on a second-rate piece of trash." He told me**

**"Then why write the book in the first place?" Stiles asked**

**"You haven't read it yet, have you? I wrote it because no one believed me. Because no one listened. They're here, aren't they? In Beacon Hills." Valack said and we stayed silent**

**"What are they?" I ask him**

**"Not entirely human. At least, not anymore. They were scientists once. Scientists who worshipped the supernatural. Tesla said, "If you want to find the secrets of the universe, think in terms of energy, frequency and vibration." They found their secrets in electromagnetic forces. Ways to prolong their lives, give them power, and most importantly, making you forget you ever saw them." He said**

**"What do they want?" I ask**

**"Good question, Mattera. Everybody wants something, don't they?" He asked me**

**"Okay, so what do you want?" I ask and he pulled out a recorder and put it at the window, and I took it**

**"Hit record." He told me**

**"What do you want me to say?" I ask**

**"I don't want you to say anything. I want you to scream." He told me, What I'm not a Banshee**

**"I'm not a Banshee." I say**

**"Oh, Mattera, but you are, you come from a long line of Banshee's and Seer's." He told me, I'm a Seer and a Banshee, so does that mean I'm a Chimera?**

**"I'm a Chimera?" I ask**

**"Yes, but you were born like that, you weren't created like the others." Valack told me and I nod and I look down at the recorder**

**"No way. Not happening. Sorry." Stiles said and took the recorder from my hands 'Oh my god, come on Stiles.' I thought**

**"He's the only one that knows anything." I told Stiles in a whisper**

**"The guy is a nut-job who drilled a hole into his head. He's probably lying his ass off." He told me and I roll my eyes**

**"How many have died so far? All of them teenagers. Am I right? Want to know how many died the first time they came here? Wonder how many will die if they succeed?" He asked and we looked at Valack**

**"This did happen before." I say**

**"And now they're back. All because a few teenagers, who never even considered the consequences, decided to reignite a supernatural force they barely understand." He snapped**

**"The Nemeton." I say We did this. We did all of this.**

**"How do you even know about that?" Stiles asked**

**"I know because I saw it." He said and took the bandage off his head and I saw an eye open in the hole of his head, and I saw the lights flicker "Who did you come with?" He asked**

**"Our friends." I say**

**"What are they?" He asked**

**"Don't answer." Stiles told me, and I saw the lights flicker again**

**"You brought a Kitsune." He said and the light blew up**

**"What's happening?" I ask**

**"She's disrupting the building's defenses." Valack told me and I look at him**

**"What the hell do you mean? How?" I ask him**

**"It's not just the mountain ash that keeps this building secure. It's the electromagnetic energy. Eichen is built on the convergence of Telluric currents. Ley lines. It's what allows it to keep certain supernatural creatures in. And certain others out. They knew you were coming. They're here. And you unlocked the door for them." Valack said The Dread Doctors are here,**

**"Hit record. Do it now. It costs you nothing." Valack told me**

**"But it's worth something to you, so you're not getting it for free." Stiles told him**

**"What does the book do?" I ask but he didn't answer me "Tell us." I demand as I hit my fist against the glass**

**"I told you. It opens your eyes." He told me What? How?**

**"How?" I ask**

**"It triggers the memory centers of the brain, clearing the fog and bringing the images of the Dread Doctors into focus. I wrote the book in an effort to find out if anyone else like me had ever seen them before. I thought I could circulate it, an effort to trigger someone... Anyone else's memory. They'd see the cover, a hint of memory... They pick up the book, read it. The suppressed memories surface, and they'd find their way to me to discover more. Just like you did." He told me**

**"Did it work with anyone else?" I ask**

**"You didn't see it on The New York Times best seller list, did you?" He asked me sarcastically**

**"So all we have to do is read the book?" I ask**

**"If you've seen them, if they've done something to you, then the book will help you remember. Now give me what I want." He said and I looked at Stiles and I took the recorder out of his hands and I hit the record button, and I screamed 'Okay, this is weird.' I thought and I stopped recording and I gave him the record player back, and I heard an alarm blaring**

**"Tell us what they want." I say to Valack**

**"Mattera, I think we need to get out of here." Stiles told me but I didn't listen**

**"What are they trying to do?" I ask**

**"Read the book. Anyone who's come into contact with them." Valack told me**

**"Mattera, we gotta go. Now." Stiles told me and he grabbed my arm and we ran to a room, and we hid behind a wall, and he had his arms wrapped around me. I heard crackling, and I think it was the dread doctors, and the lights were still off.**

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I saw the lights were back on, and then I didn't hear anything, but the shallow breathing from me and Stiles "I think we're okay." I whisper and he wraps his arms tighter around me "Stiles?" I ask**

**"No, it's not okay. All of this, it's on us. Everything that's happened, everything that's going to happen. It's our fault." He told me, It can't be our fault, it's our responsibility**

**"It's our responsibility, baby." I say to him, We can stop this. We stopped a lot of scary shit before, so we can stop this.**


	6. 6: Required Reading

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**"Chimeras." Stilinski said as he was looking at the pictures on the board**

**"Two dead Chimeras." I say**

**"And eight new ones." Malia said**

**"So, that's 10 in all." Stiles said**

**"I'm thinking maybe 11." Stilinski said putting a picture of Donovan on the board, and I felt my heart sink down in my stomach and I look at Stiles, and he went pale**

**"Our station tech guys confirmed something for me... They said, both the holding cell lock and cameras could have malfunctioned because of something electromagnetic. You said that, uh, these guys..." Stilinski said as he held up the book**

**"The Dread Doctors." Jace said**

**"Are we really calling them that?" Stilinski asked**

**"So they broke Donovan out?" Malia asked**

**"It's how they got into Eichen, isn't it?" Stilinski asked and me and Stiles turned around and looked down at the ground, as they talk about Donovan probably being dead**

**"You two are uncharacteristically quiet." Stilinski said to us and we turned around to look at them**

**"Yeah... Sorry, I'm, uh... I'm just trying to think about it. Uh... These are all teenagers, right? So, now shouldn't we be trying to figure out why these teenagers? If the Dread Doctors, if they went through all that... Burying them, killing them, breaking one of them out of jail... They couldn't have been chosen at random." Stiles said**

**"They had to have something in common." Malia said**

**"Something that made them right for this experiment." Stilinski said**

**"Something that made them special." I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I look at the books on the table as Me, Stiles, Jace, Malia, Kira, Scott, Lydia, and Theo were in Scott's house "My mom's book club usually has more wine." Lydia said**

**"Well, they also probably didn't read books that cause violent hallucinations." I say to her**

**"That's why Malia and Jace's here." Scott said**

**"So none of us go running into traffic?" Kira asked**

**"Or worse." I say, because when Jace was like 15 his mother died in a car crash, and he almost died as well, but he got bitten by a werewolf, so he can survive, like my mom**

**"Like what happened to Judy. Chapter 14." Malia said**

**"Maybe I should have my mother read it. She might remember a girl with a tail leaping off the ceiling and attacking everyone." Lydia said sarcastically**

**"Only if it works." I say**

**"It has to." She told me**

**"What's that mean?" Scott asked**

**"I think I saw them during my surgery. When I look at the cover of the book... It's almost like..." Lydia said**

**"A memory trying to surface." Theo said**

**"Yeah." She told him**

**"Isn't that what Valack wanted when he wrote it?" Kira asked**

**"If they did something to me, I want to know what it is." Lydia said and we all grabbed a copy of the book and began reading.**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I'm so bored, like so bored. This book is making me tired, and I'm like on chapter 13. I was in the kitchen with Stiles, and he was pouring me some coffee and he kept holding his shoulder "Hey." I whisper and he looked at me**

**"What?" He asked me**

**"Stop making it so obvious." I say referring to him holding his shoulder**

**"Sorry." He told me and I see Malia walk in "So, how much... How much do you remember anyway? With the accident, did it play like a movie in your head or was it like being completely in it again?" Stiles asked**

**"In it." She told him**

**"Was it just the crash? Nothing else?" I ask**

**"Nothing." She told me and I nod and we went back in the living room and continued reading, but then I got tired, and my eyes were getting droopy and I was engulfed by darkness as I fell asleep.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"What if we need some kind of trigger? Wasn't Malia driving when she remembered the crash?" Scott asked as Me, Stiles, Jace, and Kira walked in the school**

**"Well, Jace, was just in the car with me, about 2 nights ago when he remembered the crash." I say**

**"Okay, but how are we supposed to trigger a memory that we don't remember?" Stiles asked**

**"Maybe it's a delayed thing. Maybe you have to wait a couple of hours to see what happens." Scott said, and I saw the lights flicker and Me, Stiles, Jace, and Scott, look at Kira**

**"That wasn't me. I swear." She told us**

**"We keep an eye on each other today, okay?" Scott asked**

**"Yes, and keep an eye out for eight other potentially homicidal Chimeras." I say**

**"And keep an eye out for the Dread Doctors." Kira said and her and Scott walked off**

**"Starting to see the appeal of a third eye." Stiles said**

**"Aye aye." Jace said**

**"Please stop." I tell him**

**"Okay." He said and walked off, and so did me and Stiles.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Okay, then what are we doing here if you've already had your suppressed memory?" Stiles asked Lydia as we get out of her car, and we were at the hospital**

**"It wasn't the right memory. I remembered my grandmother in Eichen House. There was nothing to do with surgery, nothing to do with the Dread Doctors. So, if I've read the book, why don't I have the full memory of my experience with them?" Lydia asked us**

**"We're not supposed to know that, are we?" I ask**

**"No, something... ...happened during the surgery. But now I think that maybe it has more to do with me being a Banshee. It's not my memory, Stiles and Mattera. It's someone else's." She told us and I sigh and we walk in the hospital and we walk in the room that Lydia had her surgery in, but it was dark "Can you turn the lights on?" She asked and I couldn't see and I opened my hand and light came out and I look around and I see the light switch and I went to flip the switch on but it wasn't working, and I close my hand**

**"Uh... Not going on." I say**

**"Ask someone." She told me**

**"Hey, I thought this was more of an auditory thing." Stiles told her**

**"I still wanna see what I'm hearing." She said**

**"Make sense." I mutter and we walk out**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Well, you've been having issues for the last hour, maintenance is coming to check it out. For now that floor is down to backup lighting. But you said this was more of a hearing thing." Melissa told us**

**"Auditory." Me and Stiles say in unison**

**"Oh." She said and walked off**

**"It's also a Lydia thing." Stiles said and we walked in the elevator and he pressed a button and the door closed and I saw someone through the reflection of the elevator doors, and once the elevator doors open the person started to walk off, and I look at Stiles and we just walked out and started to follow the person "Mom." Stiles whispered and I widen my eyes. Claudia. Shit this is a memory.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Claudia led us to the roof of the hospital, why would we be up here? "Mom? Mom, what are you doing?" Stiles asked**

**"Claudia." Stilinski said and pushed past us and walked up to her "What are you doing up there?" He asked her**

**"I couldn't stand to be in that room anymore. Not with him looking at me like that." Claudia said and I look at Stiles**

**"Claudia..." Stilinski said but she cut him off**

**"He's trying to hurt me. I don't care if you don't believe me, but he is. He's trying to kill me." She told him and I look back at Stiles and I see tears running down his face**

**"No. That's not true. Come on down." Stilinski told her and he got her down off the little ledge where the power cords are, and he pulled her in a hug, and I see more tears run down Stiles' face, and I feel myself grow sad by the sight of him crying "You have to remind yourself. It's the disease. Remember what the dementia does? It gives you delusions. It makes you think that people are out to get you..." Stilinski told her**

**"You don't see the way he looks at me." She cried**

**"Claudia, he's 10 years old." He told her**

**"He's trying to kill me." She cried and Stiles looked down as I saw a tear fall to the ground, and I look down and I see two shadows of 10 year old's, that are me and Stiles 'Oh my god' I thought and me and Stiles look back up, and she looks over at us "Stop it. Stop looking at me like that. Stop it! Stop looking at me!" She yelled and ran over to us, and started to hit Stiles**

**"Mom... What are you do... Mom..." Stiles exclaimed as he fell down to the ground as Claudia kept hitting him, and I snap out of the memory and I see a chimera, and it was Josh**

**"Josh!" I yell and he looked over at me and hissed at me and I pushed him off of Stiles and I pulled Stiles off of the ground, and Josh started to attack me, and he grabbed my hand and I see light crackle 'Oh great raiju, no wonder there is no power' I thought and he slammed my head down on something and I felt something warm on my head and I put my fingers to my head and it was blood, but then I see Theo attack him and they started fighting, and Stiles ran over to me shielded me from the sparks flying from the box that has the power cords connected to, and then I see Theo put his hand around Josh's neck, and then he ripped his throat out, killing him. I open my mouth in shock and widened my eyes, That is the second time someone has saved me from a Chimera by killing them. Me and Stiles stood up from where we were sitting and we looked at Theo**

**"Stiles... Mattera... You can't say anything. Please, don't say anything." Theo told us**

**"Why not?" We asked him**

**"Because I never said anything about Donovan." Theo told us What?**


	7. 7: Strange Frequencies

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**How the hell does he know about Donovan? "I know what happened to Donovan. I know everything..." Theo said and Stiles went up to him and grabbed a handful of his shirt and pushed him into the metal fence where the power cords are, and I saw sparks fly when he pushed Theo in the fence 'Oh my god.' I thought and I just kept my distance in case things get out of hand**

**"You don't know anything." Stiles told him and Theo grabs Stiles' arms and pushed him against the metal fence, and that's when I ran up to them**

**"I was there. I was at the library. Malia found the book. She was texting us to see where you were. She said she left you two at the library. I told her I was close. When I got there, I heard Mattera yell and the scaffolding come down." Theo said**

**"You saw him?" I ask and Theo looked at me**

**"Just the body. I watched you two come out. I was gonna say something, but then I saw the cop car. And the body was gone. I don't know who took him. I only saw what you two saw, and I didn't say anything because you two didn't." Theo told us and he let go of Stiles and I heard sirens 'Crap.' I thought "That's not an ambulance, is it? We should get out of here." Theo told us**

**"We can't just leave him." Stiles said pointing to Josh**

**"Fine. All right, let's take him. Someone's stealing the bodies anyway, right? Here's our chance to find out who.” Theo says but we stayed silent “Stiles, Mattera, come on. We gotta do something." Theo told us**

**"You killed him." I say trying to be strong but it came out as a whimper**

**"In self-defense. He was going to kill you, Stiles, and me. If we stay, we're either going to have to tell the truth or we're going to need a pretty convincing story." Theo told me and we kept looking at Josh “It's your choice. I'm not going to ask you to lie to your dad." Theo told Stiles**

**"Don't worry. I've had plenty of practice." Stiles said and we picked up Josh and we started to take him to the animal clinic**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I took the cover off Josh and Scott looked at him "Do you know him?" Theo asked**

**"His name's Josh. He was a junior. Which one did it? The one with the cane?" Scott asked and Me, Theo, and Stiles looked at each other**

**"Yeah." Theo lied**

**"What are we going to do with him? We can't just set the alarm and leave. That's how Tracy disappeared. All right, someone's got to stay here with him." Stiles said**

**"I'll do it." Theo said and we looked at him**

**"It's not like I had a big Saturday night planned." Theo told us and we nod and I see Scott get his phone out**

**"What is it?" I ask**

**"Another one. Another Chimera." Scott said Oh, great.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We walk into Scott's house "She's upstairs." Liam said and we walk upstairs and we walk in Scott's room and Scott knocks on the bathroom door**

**"Hayden? It's Scott. I know that you're scared, but we just... We want to help." Scott told her but she didn't listen to him and he walked back to us**

**"I can hear her heart beating. She's really freaked out. What happened?" Scott asked Liam**

**"She was okay when we got here. I went to text you for two seconds and she locked herself in." Liam told him**

**"Why?" I ask**

**"I don't know." Liam told me**

**"She's definitely a Chimera?" Scott asked**

**"She said she heard a voice saying, "Your condition improves."" Liam told him**

**"Okay, that's unsettling." I say and I walk over to the door and I knock on it**

**"Hayden. Sweetheart. This is Mattera. Your sister works for my boyfriend's dad down at the station. Look, just open the door, okay? You can trust us." I tell her and Scott pulled me away from the door**

**"We just need to tell you the truth, Hayden. And that kind of thing usually is better face-to-face. Listen, either you're gonna unlock the door or I'm gonna have to break it open. It's okay if you don't want to talk, or if you're not ready to believe us. But I just... I gotta know that you're okay in there." Scott told her and the door opened and I see Hayden with glowing yellow eyes, fangs, and claws**

**"I believe you." She said Oh great, now we have to deal with another werewolf.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I put my jacket on, and I pull my hair out of my hoodie, and I went outside but I stopped when I saw something, an envelope. I pick it up and I went back inside and I see Jace walk up to me "What the hell is that?" He asked me and I shrug, and I opened it and I pull out something and it was a picture**

**"Who the hell is that?" I ask**

**"It's my mom." He told me and I look at him**

**"What does that mean?" I ask him**

**"It means she's still alive." He said and I look down at the picture and I see Jace when he was younger and my step mom. She can't be alive, she just can't.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"We're back to telluric currents?" I ask as Scott put a map on a table in the library**

**"If the Dread Doctors didn't like coming into Eichen House because of them, maybe we can use them to protect Hayden." Scott said**

**"Okay, so, besides Eichen, where's the strongest convergence?" Stiles asked**

**"We're standing on it." Scott said pointing at Beacon Hills High on the map**

**"You want to hide her in the high school? For how long?" I ask**

**"If we have to, all night. Liam convinced Hayden not to say anything to her sister yet. She's working a double tonight, and she thinks Hayden's staying at a friend's." Scott said**

**"But it's just a school though. You know, it's not exactly a fortress." I say**

**"Lydia's got an idea for that. Remember how Valack quoted Tesla?" Scott asked**

**"Frequency and vibration." I tell him**

**"She thinks he wasn't saying that just to sound smart. She thinks maybe it was a clue." He told me**

**"To do what?" Stiles asked**

**"Disrupt their frequency. Parrish took three cell phone jammers from the station. He thinks he can broaden their range of frequency. It's a long shot, but it's the best we've got right now." Scott said and we nod**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me and Stiles walk in the animal clinic and I see Theo "What's going on?" Theo asked**

**"Whoever's stealing the bodies probably isn't going to do it while we're standing guard over one of them." Stiles said**

**"So you've got a better idea?" Theo asked and Stiles took out his phone and put it on one of the shelves and we walk outside and we get in the jeep and Stiles puts a camera on the rear view mirror**

**"What happens now?" Theo asked**

**"We wait." I say**

**"You want to take shifts watching?" Theo asked us**

**"No, no. We want to spend some quality time with you." I say to him**

**"Sounds good to me." He said with a smile and I roll my eyes**

**"You still wondering why I haven't said anything to Scott?" Theo asked**

**"Maybe." I tell him**

**"You think I've got some kind of ulterior motive." He told me**

**"More than likely." I say**

**"Would you believe me if I said all I want... All I've ever wanted is for you guys to trust me?" He asked and I scoff**

**"Nope." I say**

**"So you're here because you're never going to trust me." He told me and I smile sarcastically**

**"Yep. Glad we had this talk." I say to him sarcastically**

**"You know who you remind me of?" He asked me**

**"Theo, I don't think she cares." Stiles told him, but Theo didn't listen to him**

**"My sister. She was smarter than everyone too. And a pain in the ass like you. But she always looked out for me. The same way you look out for Stiles. You know, I was the one that found her body. She'd fallen into a creek, broken her leg. They told us she would've been okay if it wasn't one of the coldest nights of the year. If it wasn't for the hypothermia. And when I found her, all I could think was that I should've known. That I should've been looking out for her." He told me**

**"Why the hell are you telling me this?" I ask him**

**"I'm telling you because even if you don't trust me and even if you don't like me, I'm still going to be looking out for you two... ...the way I should have been looking out for her." He answered, and we stayed silent for a few minutes until he spoke up again "You know, I saw his teeth. Donovan. He was a, uh... Wendigo, wasn't he?" He asked**

**"Yeah." I said**

**"That's the cannibal one, right?" Theo asked and I sigh**

**"Native American. The myth says that if you ate human flesh, your punishment was to turn into a creature that constantly craved it." Stiles said**

**"That's a pretty judgmental myth." Theo said**

**"Well, I didn't make it up." Stiles snapped**

**"What if it was the only way to survive? I mean, you ever hear of the Donner party? I'm pretty sure they didn't turn into Wendigos." Theo told him**

**"Well, they didn't live in Beacon Hills." I say**

**"Good point. So what's the punishment for killing a Chimera?" Theo asked**

**"You spend five hours in the car with Theo Raeken." I say annoyed and he chuckled**

**"Like I know what my punishment is. I'm gonna lose my best friend. I'm gonna lose Scott." Stiles said and I sigh quietly, he won't lose Scott.**

**"If Scott really gave up on you for some piece of crap like Donovan, then he wouldn't be a True Alpha, would he?" Scott asked**

**"Or maybe that's the definition of one, someone who doesn't put up with murder." Stiles told him**

**"It sounds like you guys need to look up justifiable homicide." Theo said and we look at him**

**"Did you seriously just say that to the son and daughter of a cop?" I ask, just because my dad is dead, doesn't mean I'm not the daughter of a cop anymore**

**"A werewolf's eyes are supposed to change color when you take an innocent life." Theo told me and I saw his eyes change to yellow**

**"Do these look blue to you two?" He asked and we stayed silent and his eyes went back to normal "It was self-defense. For me and for you." Theo told Stiles**

**"Or maybe you just don't feel all that bad about it. You can't say one life is objectively less innocent than another one. What if they turn blue 'cause you feel guilty?" Stiles said He makes a good point of that**

**"So it's up to interpretation?" He asked**

**"Yeah, maybe." Stiles says**

**"Okay. Then here's my interpretation of what happened with you and Donovan. Not guilty. Did you feel bad about it? Not now. I mean right then. Right when it happened. What were you thinking the moment you knew he was dead and there was no saving him?" Theo asked him**

**"One word... Good." Stiles said and I look down at my hands, and I sigh, but then I look up again to see Theo sniffing the air**

**"What?" I ask**

**"A scent. Like smoke. Like something burning." Theo said and I look at Stiles and but then I look over to see a big fiery hand punch Theo in the jaw and his blood flew on Stiles' face, and I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out and Theo got dragged out of the jeep and I felt the jeep being picked up**

**"Stiles!" I yell, then the person flipped the jeep over and I hit my head hard on the concrete and gravel, I had my eyes open for about 5 seconds but then I was engulfed by darkness.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I open my eyes, to see fire around me and Stiles and I look over at him and he was unconscious "Oh, shit." I say and I crawl over to him which was not far, and I began shaking him and begging him to wake up "Dammit." I say and I crawled out of the jeep and I got up, but I almost fell, from not being on my feet for a long time, and I walked to the camera that was halfway across from us and I pick it up and I see the body is gone.**

**"The body's gone is it?" Theo asked and I nod**

**"Get the fire extinguisher now." I say to him as I saw the fire still going and he nods and he gets the fire extinguisher and he puts out the fire, and I ran over to Stiles and I pull him out, and he wakes up coughing and I kissed the top of his head not caring if he had blood all over his face, and he looked up at the both of us**

**"The body... The body's gone." Theo told Stiles**


	8. 8: Ouroboros

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**Me and Stiles sit in the gravel as Theo flips the jeep back over and he looks at the both of us "We should get you two, to the hospital. You two took in a lot of smoke." Theo said to us**

**"We're fine." I say and Stiles gets off the ground and he held out his hand to help me up and I took it and he pulled me up, and I hear the police scanner go off**

**"Suspect in 1-8-7 is in custody and en route to the station. Suspect's name is Yukimura, Kira." Dispatch said 'What the hell?' I thought**

**"What's a 1-8-7?" Theo asked**

**"Homicide." Me and Stiles say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walk in my house and I was met by Jace "What the hell happened to you? I could smell smoke from a mile away." Jace told me and I walk past him and I went upstairs and into my bathroom, and I put my hands on the edge of my sink**

**"Josh's body, is gone." I say and he looked confused**

**"What the hell do you mean, his body's gone?" He asked and I turned around and I leaned on the sink "Someone flipped the jeep over, and took the body." I say**

**"Wait. You were in the jeep when it was flipped over?" He asked getting worried**

**"Yeah, and it also caught on fire." I say to him and he just hugged me and I hugged back "I'm fine." I tell him**

**"You're all I got right now." He told me and he hugged me tighter, Who knew dad dying would bring us closer to each other?**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walk in Scott's house, and I see Stiles, Jace, and Malia run upstairs and I was confused and I ran upstairs as well and I see Scott with his claws in this kid named Corey's neck "Don't get too close." Lydia said**

**"What's he doing?" Theo asked**

**"Tapping into Corey's memories. It's usually something only Alphas do." Lydia told him**

**"Is it as dangerous as it looks?" Theo asked**

**"Probably more." Stiles said**

**"Does anyone know if it's working?" Theo asked and we shrug, but then Scott comes out of it gasping and I catch him before he hit the floor**

**"Is he okay?" Scott asked**

**"What the hell did you do to me?" Corey asked**

**"You'll be alright." Scott told him**

**"There's blood." Corey said**

**"You'll heal." Scott said**

**"Scott..." Stiles said**

**"He'll be fine!" Scott yelled at him and he grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil "Listen... I think it worked. I saw something. There were tunnels. Pipes along the walls. There were these huge blue pipes at the entrance. Two on both sides." Scott said and it looked pretty familiar**

**"Wait a second I know this. I've seen this before. That's one of the tunnels me and Mattera used to skateboard in.” Stiles says and he looked over at me “Remember my dad caught us one time and told us to never go back?" Stiles asked, and I nodded Oh, no wonder it looked familiar**

**"It's the water treatment plant." Lydia said**

**"That's where they are. That's where we'll find Liam and Hayden." Scott said Oh thank god.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Scott... Scott, slow down. Just think for a second, okay? Mason should be going." Stiles said as we walked down the stairs**

**"Liam's my best friend. I'm going." Mason said and I looked at him**

**"Oh, did you suddenly get super wolf powers? I wasn't aware of that development." I say sarcastically**

**"Well, if you two are not going, I could use the help." Scott said**

**"No, we're coming just as soon as we talk to my dad. They're moving the body and he wants to make sure that this time no one steals it." Stiles said**

**"How's he gonna do that?" Malia asked**

**"I don't know. But whoever took the last one was strong enough to flip my Jeep." Stiles said to her**

**"We can bring Theo." Jace said**

**"Maybe I better stay here. You know, in case the Doctors decide to make a house call for Corey." Theo told him and he nods**

**"Scott, Stiles is right. We need to slow down and think." Lydia told him**

**"I am thinking... about how Liam and Hayden could already be dead." Scott told her**

**"You could've hurt him, Scott. Really hurt him." Lydia said talking about Corey**

**"I have to find Liam." Scott said and walked out of the house**

**"Hey, text me. For anything." I say to Jace**

**"I got it." He told me**

**"Anything at all. Okay?" I tell him as he walked out**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"You tell me, man. You're the mechanic. If the gas tank didn't rupture and nothing electrical was burned, then how did the fire start? Spontaneously combusted? That's your answer? Are you kidding?" Stiles said to the mechanic and I see Stilinski walk up to us and took the phone out of Stiles' hand**

**"What are you two doing here?" He asked**

**"Dad, you gotta leave the body, okay? Leave it and let whoever wants to take it just take it." Stiles told him**

**"Trust me. I'm doing my job, Stiles." Stilinski told him and I chuckled bitterly**

**"Yeah, you've been real busy. Arresting people you know are innocent." I say to him as we follow him and he turned to us**

**"Go home. Now. Both of you." Stilinski told us and he went to an elevator and we walked in "This is not up for debate." Stilinski said to us**

**"Well, then, we aren't not leaving." Stiles said as the elevator doors close**

**"You know, Clark mentioned something about, uh, key cards for the library. Do you all have after-hours access?" Stilinski asked Stiles, Shit! How the hell did she find about that anyway?**

**"Yeah. Yeah, we do. I'd show you mine, but I lost it a couple of weeks ago." Stiles lied, he didn't lose it, he has it.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me and Stiles were sitting in a couple of chairs in the hallways and I see Stiles drop his library card in the trash "You getting rid of it?" I ask and he nods and I crouch down in front of him, and I take his hands in mine "Sooner or later, he's gonna find out." I say talking about Stilinski**

**"I know, but he's gonna be mad, that I didn't tell him." He told me**

**"Jace's mom, is still alive." I say and he looked shocked**

**"What?" He asked and I licked my bottom lip**

**"She sent him an old picture." I say**

**"But how, didn't you say she died when he was 15?" He asked and I nod,**

**"That's why I'm worried." I said, but then I had a bad feeling in my gut "The body." I say and he looked at me**

**"What about the body?" He asked me**

**"I got a bad feeling." I said and I let go of Stiles' hands and I stood up "Let's go." I say and we walked to the morgue and I didn't see the body "Shit, the body's gone." I say and I look down to see a badge and I bent down to pick it up and I see a name written on it and it says 'Parrish' and I widened my eyes "Stiles." I say and I held up the badge and he took it from my hands**

**"Oh my god." He muttered**

**"We need to get your dad." I tell him and he nods and I get up from the ground and I follow him to find his dad**

**"Dad! Dad, the body." Stiles told Stilinski and we walked back to the morgue and I see the empty crate where the body should be.**


	9. 9: Lies Of Omission

 

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**It's been 5 days, and no one has talked to each other. Like literally no one has talked to each other. I haven't talked to Stiles, and it makes me sad that I haven't talked to him in 5 days. I can deal with not talking to Jace, I mean I gotten used to not talking to him, but me and Stiles always talk to each other, so it feels like a hole has been put in my chest. I walk to Stiles' bedroom door and I raise my fist like I was gonna knock on it, and I take a deep breath and I walk in and he looks at me and looks back down at the ground 'Okay, this is super awkward' I thought and I went to back out of the room, but Stiles' voice stopped me "Mattera." He said and I look back at him**

**"Yeah?" I ask**

**"Can you come and look at the bite?" He asked and I nod and I walk over to him and I moved his shirt and I see a circular bite, and little tiny holes in his skin and I felt tears run down my face, I should've been there, I could've stopped Donovan, but he hurt Stiles and I wasn't there to stop it. I felt Stiles' thumb wipe away my tears but they just kept pouring down, and I couldn't stop that either, and he pulled me into his arms, and I started to cry into his shoulder.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me, Stiles, and Lydia were out in the woods looking for the Nemeton, but we couldn't find it "It's almost like this thing doesn't want to be found." Stiles said**

**"Maybe it knows we're late for class." Lydia said**

**"Because we've been here twice." I added holding up a piece of chalk and I look at the tree with two white 'x's' saying we've been here twice**

**"Crap." Stiles said and Lydia sighs**

**"Can we talk to Parrish now?" Lydia asked**

**"Hang on. If the Nemeton's covered in bodies, shouldn't you two be able to find them?" Stiles asked**

**"Us?" Me and Lydia asked**

**"Yes, you two. That's what you guys do. You're the Banshees, you find the bodies." Stiles said, Well I'm only part Banshee**

**"Well, the Banshees are having an off day, so how about we talk to Parrish?" Lydia asked**

**"We can't." Stiles told her**

**"Why not?" Lydia asked because of Donovan**

**"Because one of the bodies... One of them... One of them could be..." Stiles stammered, Please don't say 'One of them could be Donovan.'**

**"Could be what?" Lydia asked him**

**"One of them could be a clue." Stiles told her**

**"I'm leaving now, Stiles. I'm going to talk to Parrish and tell him he's the one taking the bodies." Lydia said and we sigh "It's always better when they know." She told us**

**"Well then, he should know he owes me a Jeep." Stiles said and we started to follow her**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me, Stiles, and Theo walk in the library "You guys are sure that's where Parrish is taking the bodies?" Theo asked**

**"Lydia says that's what happens in his dream." I say**

**"I mean, you know if Lydia finds the Nemeton, she's also going to find Donovan..." Theo said and we turn to face him "Sorry." He told us**

**"She's also going to find Josh." Stiles said**

**"You know what, maybe she should. I think things are different now for Scott. Especially after what he did to Corey. I don't think he's going to blame us for defending ourselves. I know he won't blame you." Theo said and I turned around to see blood, and I look up to see myself impaled with that metal bar and mercury leaking out of my arms and I turn back to Theo.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me, and Stiles were walking the halls and I see Jace looking horrified "Jace? Hey. Hey. What happened?" I ask as I put my hand on his shoulder, and I saw a tear running down his face**

**"I hate this. I hate losing like this. I'm not like Scott. I can't deal with another body. Another failure." He said and walked off and I looked at Stiles**

**"Another dead chimera." I say and he grabbed my arm and he dragged me somewhere else and he pulled out his phone, probably to call Lydia**

**"Lydia, for the love of God, answer your phone. There's another dead Chimera. So right now is probably not a great time to be alone with Parrish. If he's coming to get the body, you can't get in his way. Lydia, do not get in his way." Stiles said on a voicemail to Lydia**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It was now nighttime and it was raining, and Stiles barely got the jeep to start, and we met Scott at the Animal clinic "Hey, sorry... I had trouble starting the Jeep again. That thing's barely hanging on. I couldn't get in touch with Malia, Jace, or Lydia.” Stiles says to Scott as we got out of the jeep “Scott?" Stiles asked and Scott was looking at us horrified, and he pulled out the bloody wrench from his pocket 'Oh, my god, he knows!' I thought "Where did you get that?" Stiles asked**

**"This is yours? Why didn't you tell me?" Scott asked him**

**"I was going to." Stiles told him**

**"No, but why didn't you tell me when it happened?" Scott asked**

**"I couldn't." Stiles said**

**"You killed him? You killed Donovan?" Scott asked**

**"Well, he was going to kill my dad. Huh? Was I supposed to just let him?" Stiles asked, He was also gonna kill me, you forgot that part!**

**"You weren't supposed to do this. None of us are." Scott told him, Oh my god, he probably thinks Stiles murdered Donovan!**

**"You think I had a choice?" Stiles asked and I knew he was getting mad**

**"There's always a choice." Scott said**

**"Yeah, well, I can't do what you can, Scott. I know you wouldn't have done it. You probably would've just figured something out, right?" Stiles asked**

**"I'd try." Scott told him**

**"Yeah, because you're Scott McCall! You're the true Alpha! Guess what? All of us can't be true Alphas. Some of us have to make mistakes. Some of us have to get our hands a little bloody sometimes. Some of us are human!" Stiles yelled, and I knew this friendship was breaking because of Theo motherfucking Raeken**

**"So, you had to kill him?" Scott asked**

**"Scott, he was going to kill my dad." Stiles told Scott**

**"But the way that it happened... There's a point when it's... It's not self-defense anymore!" Scott exclaimed, He thinks it was murder, whatever Theo told him is not fucking true!**

**"What are you even talking about? I didn't have a choice, Scott! You don't even believe me, do you?" Stiles asked**

**"I want to." Scott told him**

**"Okay, all right, so... So, believe me then. Scott, say you believe me. Say it. Say you believe me." Stiles pleaded, it was so sad watching these two fight**

**"Stiles, we can't kill people that we're trying to save." Scott said, Oh my god are you serious?**

**"Say you believe me." Stiles demanded and walked forward with the wrench in his hand, and Scott stepped back a little scared**

**"Stiles." I say and he looked at me**

**"Mattera, show him, show what happened that night, you were there." He told me and I just stood there**

**"Mattera?" Scott asked**

**"I..." I stammered and Stiles grabbed my wrist**

**"Show him." He told me and I felt the circulation in my wrist start to give**

**"Let go." I whimper**

**"Show him." He demanded "You're hurting me!" I exclaim, and I shook myself out of his grip,**

**"We can't kill people! Do you believe that?" Scott asked mad**

**"Well, what do I do about this? What do you want me to do? Okay, just be... Scott, just tell me how to fix this, all right? Please, just tell me, what do you want me to do?" Stiles asked him**

**"Don't worry about Malia, Jace, or Lydia. We'll find them. Maybe... Maybe you should talk to your dad." Scott told him and he walked off in the clinic, and I felt tears run down my face, mixing in with the rain 'I think Stiles and I just lost our best friend.' I thought**


	10. 10:  Status Asthmaticus

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**The rain had stopped and Stiles was driving, to I don't really know where, but then I saw smoke coming from the engine 'Really? Now?' I thought "No." Stiles said and sighed, but then the smoke started to flow through the windshield and we started coughing, and Stiles stopped the jeep, and I got out and I fell on the grass coughing up my lungs, and I see Stiles grab a tool box out of the trunk and I get up from the grass and I stood by the passenger side of the jeep, and Stiles opened up the hood of the jeep and he opened up the tool box, and looked at the wrenches, but then he just closed the box and threw it halfway up the street, and he closed the hood, and pushed past me and got out the bloody wrench, that I hit Donovan with and he went to throw it down the street, and I sigh 'It's all Theo's fault, when he came back to Beacon Hills, Stiles and Scott's friendship started to break' I thought, but then I see this metal wrench go past my head, and hit the windshield, and I step back, and Stiles went over to the driver's side of the jeep and sat at the front tire. Stiles is beginning to scare me, and I know I said I wasn't scared of him, but when he killed Donovan to save me, he became cold, and it's starting to scare - no terrify me.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It was now morning and I had to call Jace to come and pick us up, and I see the tow truck take the jeep away, and I sigh and I get in the backseat of Jace's car. Stiles and Jace got in and he began to drive "Can they fix it?" Jace asked him**

**"There's not enough duct tape in the world to fix that thing." Stiles told him**

**"Maybe you should try something other than duct tape." Jace said like it was obvious**

**"It's got a bad alternator, you know, needs all new belts, transmission's going... The brake pads are basically metal on metal." Stiles said**

**"How come you let it get so bad?" Jace asked**

**"There's been a few distractions, if you haven't noticed." I say**

**"I notice, Mattera. More than you think I do." He told me and I sigh "Uh, I didn't mean it like that." I said**

**"Am I taking you two home?" Jace asked**

**"No. Sheriff station. I gotta talk to my dad." Stiles told him and he nods and he continued driving**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jace pulled into a parking space and we just sat there "You want me to go in with you two?" Jace asked and I just stayed silent with my head on the window**

**"No, it's okay. It's probably going to take a while." Stiles told him and he sighed**

**"Are you going to tell him about Donovan?" Jace asked him and I took my head off of the window 'Oh, Jace please shut up!' I thought**

**"You knew?" Stiles asked him**

**"Mattera, told me 4 days ago." He said and I rolled my eyes "It didn't matter to me. You saved my sister." Jace told him**

**"It matters to me." Stiles told him and I sniffle quietly and I wipe a stray tear away that was about to fall, and I get out of the car and so does Stiles and we started to walk in the station "You had to tell him?" He asked and I look over at him**

**"Shut up, he's my brother, he's the only family I got okay?" I ask**

**"You have your step-mom, she's still alive." He told me and I roll my eyes**

**"I met the woman once, okay." I say and we just stayed quiet as we walked in the station, and went to the front desk**

**"Sheriff left half an hour ago. He said he was on his way back." The guy at the desk said and I sigh**

**"Okay, thanks. I'll just wait in his office." Stiles said and we walk in Stilinski's office, and we stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, but then I hear the fire alarm going off**

**"What the hell?" I ask and we walk out**

**"Hey, what's going on? Somebody hit the fire alarm?" A guy asked and then I saw Parrish walk out and the cops pointed their guns at him**

**"Wait, wait, wait... Don't shoot! Don't shoot! Get back! Stay out of his way." Me and Stiles shout at them and they let Parrish walk out**

**"You want to follow him?" Stiles asked me**

**"Yeah." I say and we ran out of the station to follow Parrish**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It was now nighttime and we followed Parrish all the way to the impound and we hid behind a car, and we saw him get in the van with the two dead chimera's and he drove off 'Oh shit!' I thought and we stood up "Call Scott." I say and he nods and he pulls out his phone to call Scott but I think he wasn't answering his phone**

**"Come on, come on..." Stiles muttered and I saw Theo's car 'Goddammit!' I thought**

**"Sorry. I got here as fast as I could..." Theo said but Stiles cut him off**

**"We gotta go. Now. Parrish has got the bodies." Stiles said and he walked to the passenger door, and I walked to the backseat**

**"Okay, wait up... Stiles, Mattera, wait." Theo said**

**"Parrish is out and he's got the bodies. We've got to find Scott. And we've got to tell him." I say**

**"Stiles! Mattera!" Theo yelled**

**"I don't think Scott wants to talk to you two right now." Theo said and I roll my eyes**

**"Yeah, thanks, we're aware of that. It doesn't matter. He needs to know about this." I say to him**

**"Stiles... Mattera... Scott doesn't want to talk to you two. But I think your dad does." Theo told us but told the last part to Stiles as he held up Stiles' library card 'Shit.' I thought, and I closed the door and I moved away from the car "Your dad was looking for you, Stiles. He found me instead." Theo told him**

**"Where is he?" Stiles asked him**

**"I covered for you. This was taken care of. If Melissa didn't find it at the hospital... Guess even the son of a cop can make mistakes." Theo said as me, Stiles, and Theo just walked in circles, like we were gonna fight or something**

**"Did you hurt him?" Stiles asked him**

**"I never lied about why I came to Beacon Hills. I'm here for a pack. I came for the werecoyote. The one whose first instinct is to kill. I came for the Banshee, the girl surrounded by death. I came for the dark Kitsune, the Beta with anger issues... The seer with light and fire in their hands, The seer's werewolf brother... I came for Void Stiles. That's the pack I want. Unfortunately, it doesn't include Scott." Theo said and I felt myself grow angry and I felt Stiles' heartbeat rising because he is angry "Your heartbeat's rising, Stiles. It's not because you're afraid. Nogitsune is gone, but you've still got more blood on your hands than any of us." Theo told Stiles**

**"I'm about to get more." Stiles told him, and I grew kinda scared cause I never seen Stiles like this before**

**"I'll tell you where your dad is, if you promise not to help Scott." Theo said and Stiles punched him in the face and I backed up 'I wasn't like this, when Stiles punched Jackson, in the face, but this is different' I thought "There he is! That's Void Stiles. It felt good, didn't it?" Theo asked basically enjoying that Stiles was kicking his ass, and Stiles punched him again and Theo fell to the ground "We won't tell Scott. 'Cause you can't lose your best friend, right? Even though we both know, you never needed him." Theo said and Stiles attacked him, by grabbing a handful of his shirt "You hate me now, but you'll get it eventually. This is the hard part. 'Cause you can't help Scott and save your dad's life. You've still got time, Stiles. You've still got time." Theo told Stiles "Mattera, I know where he is, try to find him." Theo told me and Stiles looked at me**

**"Where is he, Mattera?" He asked me and I close my eyes and I see him at the place Liam and Hayden were**

**"Water treatment plan. The place Liam and Hayden were." I say as I open my eyes and Stiles got off of Theo, and me and Stiles ran to the place where the Dread Doctors took Liam and Hayden.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me and Stiles ran in the open gate and I see Stilinski all bloody and we ran to him and Stiles grabbed his hand, and I felt tears running down my face. This shouldn't be happening should it, I mean how the hell is this happening to us?**


	11. 11: The Last Chimera

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**"Stilinski, right? You said his insurance was with the county? He's a Deputy?" The nurse behind the desk asked and I roll my eyes**

**"No, he's the sheriff, he's the county sheriff. Okay. He's covered. I mean he should be covered." Stiles said and I see Melissa walk up to us**

**"I'll take care of it." She told the nurse and we walked away from the desk "I texted Scott. He's coming as soon as he can. I can call Malia." Melissa told him**

**"No, no, no. Don't, don't call anyone." Stiles told her**

**"Is there anyone else we need to notify? A next of kin?" The nurse asked**

**"No, it's me. It's just me." Stiles said to her**

**Me and Stiles were in the waiting room and I look over at Stiles I saw tears leaving his eyes and I sigh quietly, and I put my hand on his shoulder, we didn't have a good few hours today, but that doesn't mean, I won't comfort him, when his dad is like dying.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It has been a couple of hours and I look over at Stiles and he was asleep, and I smile slightly, and I see Melissa walk to us, and I shake his shoulder slightly and he woke up "He's okay. Dr. Geyer is stitching him up right now." Melissa said and I sigh in relief**

**"Okay, I wanna see him." Stiles said**

**"Okay, okay. The anesthesia needs to wear off. It's gonna be at least two hours." Melissa said to him**

**"Okay, yeah, but everything's gonna be okay though, I mean, he's okay?" Stiles asked her in a hopeful tone**

**"Mmm. He's gonna be just fine." She told him**

**"Oh, thank God." Stiles said shakily and started to cry again and I comforted him the best I can**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It has been 2 hours and Stilinski looked terrible and I see Scott walk out of the elevator "Hey." I say to him and I can hear what Stiles is saying on the other side of the door**

**"What do you mean you don't know? Two hours ago, he was fine. Now it looks like somebody took a baseball bat to his neck." Stiles told the doctors**

**"There could've been some minor internal." Dr. Geyer said to him**

**"Did you say, "Minor internal?" Since when is anything internal minor? I need to know what's going on with him, okay? Dr. Geyer, somebody needs to tell me what's happening. Somebody needs to tell me what's happening to him!" Stiles exclaimed**

**"We don't know." Melissa said and I sighed and I hit my head against the wall gently, and I just see Stiles barge through the doors angry and he attacked Scott**

**"Where were you? You trusted him. You believed him. Right, huh? So, where were you?" He asked Scott angrily and I saw Melissa, Dr. Geyer, and a few security people run in**

**"Hey, hey, hey..." Melissa said**

**"Where the hell were you?" Stiles asked angry and security literally had to pull them apart**

**"Stop it!" Melissa exclaimed, I just stood there by the wall, Stiles is going cold, and he is really scaring me, and now it's actually bad, I'm terrified and I think we need to take a break, Theo is breaking us apart**

**"Okay, all right, all right." Stiles said**

**"Your dad's not the only one who got hurt." Scott told him**

**"Oh, you'll heal." Stiles said annoyed**

**"I'm not talking about me." Scott said and I got off the wall slowly and I walked over to Scott**

**"Lydia? It's Lydia, isn't it." I say and he nods and I look back at Stiles and we go downstairs to Lydia's room, and Lydia looks over at us and so does Natalie**

**"No. No, you don't. You're not coming in here. Get out!" Natalie told Stiles**

**"Just wait, wait. I think I know who did this, okay. I just need to look at the back of her neck." Stiles told her**

**"I know who did this. You. All of you! Get out!" Natalie said while pushing Stiles out of the room, Okay bitch how about you get your fucking hands off my boyfriend, so I could hit you in the head**

**"Come on, please. You just gotta listen to me. You just gotta check the back..." Stiles tried to say but she cut him off**

**"Just get out!" She yelled**

**"Just check the back of her neck." Stiles told her**

**"Out!" She yelled and pushed him out of the room and slammed the door**

**"Bitch." I say and we walked off**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"It could be a side effect of shock." Parrish said**

**"She's catatonic." I say**

**"It was Theo digging his way through her mind." Stiles said**

**"Why would he do that? What is he looking for?" Parrish asked him**

**"The same thing he's always looking for. An advantage." Scott said**

**"So what did he gain by trying to kill Stilinski?" Parrish asked Scott**

**"It left me alone with Liam. Theo wanted to make sure no one would be there to stop him from killing me." Scott said**

**"Okay, so he gutted my dad as a distraction." Stiles said**

**"We need to find this kid." Parrish said Uh uh no way**

**"Isn't that a little dangerous? Especially since he almost killed my kid?" Melissa asked**

**"Yeah, but he said he didn't want my dad to die." Stiles said**

**"And you believe him?" Parrish asked Stiles**

**"He told Mattera where to find him. So, maybe he also knows how to save him." Stiles said**

**"What do you want to do? Talk to him?" Melissa asked**

**"If it saves my dad, then yeah." Stiles said**

**"I'll come with you. He doesn't know that I'm alive. Maybe that gives us an advantage." Scott said to Stiles**

**"He'll know you're there. I just need to talk to him. Not fight him." Stiles said**

**"Stiles, you can't go alone." I say to him**

**"Does anyone even know how to find him?" Parrish asked**

**"We don't have to find him. He'll come to me and Mattera." Stiles said and I sigh, this is a bad idea**

**Me and Stiles sit at the stairs in Scott's house and I see Theo walk up to the door, and he looked down at the mountain ash, and he just walked in, he's a chimera, shit! "I guess we're all telling the truth now." Theo said and Stiles threw a bloody shirt at Theo, and it was Scott's**

**"You killed my best friend?" Stiles asked**

**"Let's be honest, Stiles. Was he still really your best friend?" Theo asked and I felt tears run down my cheek, but I wiped them away before he noticed**

**"Are you going to let my father die?" Stiles asked**

**"If I wanted him to die I wouldn't have told your girlfriend where you can find him." Theo told him, we might not be dating after this, and Stiles stood up from the stairs**

**"Then why are they saying his body is shutting down? That some toxin's poisoning him and they don't know how to stop it." Stiles said and I felt Theo's heart jump for a second**

**"I'm not the bad guy, Stiles. I'm just a realist. I'm a survivor. If you knew the things that I know..." Theo said**

**"Yeah, but what do you know?" I ask**

**"I know what's coming. I know what the Dread Doctors created. And I know what Parrish is." Theo said well please enlighten me cause I really want to know what the hell he is**

**"Lydia figured it out. I saw it in her memories." Theo said**

**"Right after you drove her out of her mind." I mumble**

**"Collateral damage. But if she's right about Parrish, then things around here are gonna get a lot worse." Theo told us**

**"I don't care." Stiles said, Okay I about had enough of this**

**"You should. Because if your dad does survive he's not gonna be sheriff of anything much longer." Theo said and I look up from the ground, what the hell does he mean by that?**

**"What's happening to him?" Stiles asked but Theo went to walk out "Hey, tell me!" Stiles yelled and Theo pushed him and Stiles hit his head on the stair 'Asshole!' I thought**

**"Stiles. Stiles." I say as me and Scott stood above him and he open his eyes "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I ask holding out my hand but he slapped it away**

**"I'm fine." He told me as he stood up**

**"You blacked out." I say**

**"I'm okay. Did you two get anything from him?" He asked**

**"Nothing. He was calm the entire time." Scott said**

**"What about his heart?" Stiles asked**

**"I heard it jump, but only once, and only for a second." Scott said**

**"That doesn't mean he was lying." Stiles said to him**

**"Not really." I say**

**"The rest of the time it was steady." Scott added**

**"When did it jump? What was I talking about?" Stiles asked**

**"It was when you said that your dad was poisoned." I say to him**

**"That could be something. A jump could mean surprise, right?" Stiles asked and I nod**

**"Yeah, yeah, I think so." Scott said**

**"So why would he be surprised that my dad's still dying?" Stiles asked Didn't, Theo say he didn't attack Stilinski?**

**"Oh, wait. He didn't say that he was the one who attacked your dad, did he?" Scott asked**

**"No. Well, then this means it was probably someone else." Stiles said Another Chimera, shit!**

**"Another Chimera." I say**

**Me, Stiles, and Scott went outside and Stiles got in the SUV and locked the doors "Stiles!" I exclaim**

**"Yeah, I can do the rest myself." Stiles said to me, Okay I get that he hates Scott, right now, but me? I'm his girlfriend, why is he not letting me in?**

**"You don't even know where to start. All we know that it's another Chimera." I stammer**

**"Do you even know where you're headed?" Scott asked and he started the engine and he began to drive away but me and Scott got in the front of the car so we don't let him leave**

**"Come on. Let us help. We can find the clues that you can't." Scott said and I felt tears well up in my eyes 'Come on Stiles!' I thought "You can't do this alone, okay. You need us. You need all of us. I can get more help. I can text Liam." Scott continued**

**"Liam just tried to kill you." Stiles told Scott**

**"Okay, then at least let us help." Scott told him**

**"You believed him?" Stiles asked talking about Theo**

**"You trusted him, too." Scott told him**

**"Theo got to all of us." I say to him**

**"You know, you don't even know the real story." Stiles said to Scott ignoring me, and I grew annoyed, and I didn't notice the tears that were pooling out of my eyes**

**"I don't need to. All that matters right now is your dad." Scott said but Stiles stayed silent**

**"Come on, Stiles. We survived an Alpha pack, a Dark Druid, professional assassins. We can survive Dread Doctors and Chimeras, too. Let us help, and don't leave me in the dark." I say to him, and I said the last part with my voice shaking and tears running down my face and Stiles sighed**

**"We're not looking for a missing Chimera. We're looking for a missing teenager." Stiles said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"There was a call a few hours ago about a sophomore from Beacon High who never came home last night." Stiles said as we were looking at the board in his room**

**"What's his name?" Scott asked**

**"Noah Patrick." Stiles said and I point at the name, and Scott walked out, and I was going to until a voice stopped me "Mattera?" Stiles asked**

**"What?" I ask**

**"Are you afraid?" He asked me and I sigh**

**"Yeah." I say and I turn around, and Stiles looked surprised**

**"You said you'll never be afraid of me." He told me and I scoff softly**

**"That was until you attacked Scott, bruised my wrist, and almost killed me when you threw the wrench at the jeep." I snap and he looked down and stayed silent "Say something." I tell him- more like begged, but he didn't say anything and I sigh I'm done, I can't do it anymore, I need this stop, before I officially lose my mind "I think we need a break." I say to him and he looks up**

**"What?" He asked**

**"We need to break up, Theo, and Donovan's death, are tearing our relationship apart, and I can't take it anymore." I say to him**

**"Is that what you want?" He asked and I licked my lips and I take a deep breath, so I wouldn’t break down in front of him**

**"It's what I need." I say**

**"Okay, then, I guess we're broken up." Stiles said to me**

**"Yeah, I guess we are." I say and he walked out and I felt tears run down my face and I let out a small sob, but I composed myself and I wipe the tears from my face, and I took a deep breath and I walked out as well.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Scott breaks the lock on Noah's locker and he pulls out his sweatshirt "Now we can catch his scent." Scott said and threw his sweatshirt to Malia**

**"You called her." Stiles said annoyed, and I sigh**

**"We need all the help that we can get. I should be calling everyone." Scott said, He's right, he should call Jace, but I don't want him involved in this**

**"And I know what this kid looks like." Malia said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We walk down to the train tracks, and Stiles walked off to somewhere else, but he didn't go far. Me, Scott, and Malia kept walking a little to see if they can catch a scent, or I could get a connection "What's up with you two?" Malia asked me**

**"What do you mean?" I ask, I knew she was talking about me and Stiles,**

**"You and Stiles, you guys barely said a word to each other." She told me, I sigh I didn't want to tell her, but she is kinda like my best friend, I can't keep this a secret, besides if I tell Jace he'll tell her anyway**

**"We broke up." I say to her, and she looked shocked, Shit, I totally forgot she loved us together, she loved us together, before she even met me and I thought it was weird, but whatever.**

**"What?" She asked**

**"Yeah, we kind of broke up, too." Scott said and I sigh and I continued walking**

**"Hey, you can tell me what's going on with you. I mean besides Stiles. You can talk to me." Malia said and I sigh I really hate werewolf senses sometimes and I stop walking**

**"My step-mom is still alive." I say but what I really found out is really scary**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**{Flashback}**

**I decided to look through some files on Jessica, Jace's mom and my step-mom, and I saw she had a sibling, a sister named Corinne. Deaton once told me that the desert wolf's name is Corinne. Oh my god, my step-mother is related to the desert wolf! That means Jace and Malia are cousins, 'Can I forget everything I just learned?' I thought, but wait Malia was adopted so that means they aren't related I guess. But, she is the daughter of Peter Hale and the desert wolf… maybe I’m telling myself this because I don’t really wanna take this info in.**

**{Flashback Over}**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"You know something else do you?" Malia asked me and I sigh and nod and I whispered that the desert wolf is related to my step mom in ear "Are you serious?" She asked and I nodded**

**"We'll talk about it later." I say and she nods, then I felt something, a connection, I found him! "I got it. I got a connection." I said and I went down to the tunnels and Scott, Malia, and Stiles followed me.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see blood and I put my finger on it and I felt the same connection "This is Noah's. He was here. I think he's close." I say**

**"Guys... I think we've been down tunnels like this before like when we were trying to find Liam and Hayden." Scott said**

**"Okay, so what?" Stiles asked**

**"Maybe, it means we're closer than we think. Maybe there's something else down here. Something that we haven't found yet." Scott told him**

**"Yeah, nothing that helps my dad. Look, we can't just be standing around here waiting for something to..." Stiles said but he got cut off by Noah just throwing him into a wall and he hit his head on the wall and he blacked out again**

**"Stiles!" I exclaim and Malia pushed him on the floor and pinned him down and I ran to Stiles and he raised his hand and I grabbed it "Stiles." I say, and he opened his eyes and I pulled him off of the ground "You, okay?" I ask**

**"Yeah, fine." He told me and I look over at Noah**

**"Let me go, please, please. They're coming." Noah said and I heard cackling and I knew The Dread Doctors were here 'Shit!' I thought and Malia stood up and Noah got up but Stiles pushed him in the wall, and put his arm on his neck**

**"You're not going anywhere." Stiles said**

**"I said I don't remember." Noah said to him**

**"You don't remember anything?" I ask gently**

**"No. Not when it happens. Not when I change." Noah told me**

**"You clawed my dad half to death, okay, and now it's poisoning him. You're gonna start remembering every detail right now." Stiles snapped**

**"Stiles, he can't remember like that!" I exclaim and he just ignored me, 'Asshole!' I thought and I walked back to Scott and Malia**

**"Scott, I can hear them." Malia said talking about The Dread Doctors**

**"Me too." Scott told her**

**"Hey, Stiles, get him out of here. Go to the hospital. Figure out a way to save your dad." I said**

**"We're not gonna be able to stop them." Malia said**

**"But we can slow them down." Scott said**

**"Stiles, go!" I exclaimed and him and Noah left and I see The Dread Doctors getting closer, Okay maybe I should've gone with them**

**"We're gonna be okay." Scott said**

**"Scott, we're gonna die down here." Malia said and I rolled my eyes**

**"No, we're not." Scott said to her**

**"How can you be so sure?" She asked**

**"Because you're not the only one that he called." I say**

**"Get down." I hear Argent say and we moved out of the way and Argent shot his gun and kept shooting them so he can slow them down, "Run." Argent told us and Scott grabbed our arms and we ran.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We walk in the hospital doors and we looked at Melissa and she nods and I sigh in relief and smile, but then I frown because me and Stiles broke up, and he was like the only person I've ever loved, "I'll go check up on him." I say talking about Stiles and they nod and I walk to the room Stilinski's room and I see Stiles with his head on the edge of the hospital bed sleeping, and Stilinski woke up and he put his hand on Stiles' shoulder and Stiles opened his eyes and looked up at him**

**"It's okay, Stiles. You still got me." Stilinski said and that was the words Stilinski said the day of Claudia's funeral, and I feel tears run down my face, and I walked out and I'm pretty sure Stiles looked back at me, and got a good glimpse of my tear stained cheeks before I walked out. I could've just lost the person, who saved my life, when all I wanted was death when I was 13.**

 


	12. 12: Damnatio Memoriae

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**I can't even go near Stiles after what happened. I mean, we're all ignoring each other, and I hate it, but it's Theo's fault, and I will kill him. I said before, if Theo breaks Scott and Stiles' friendship, I will kill him. I feel my head start to pound, and I wipe the blood off my nose and I close my eyes and I was at the hospital and I saw Stilinski in the morgue looking at a body, and I see Stiles walk in, and of course he didn't see me "The story Theo told me about the library. That's how it happened. Except it didn't happen to him." Stilinski told him, Theo lied to him too?! Well, he lied about it happening to him**

**"Yeah." Stiles said**

**"Stiles, I can't protect you if I don't know the truth. Did you really feel like you couldn't tell me?" Stilinski told him**

**"I couldn't tell anyone." Stiles said**

**"Did you think that I wouldn't believe that it was self-defense?" Stilinski asked**

**"What if it wasn't? What if I told you I wanted him dead?" Stiles asked Huh, I wanted him dead too**

**"I'd believe you. I also believe that wanting someone dead and murdering them are two very different things." Stilinski told him**

**"Yeah, but what if the judge didn't think so?" Stiles asked Oh shit I didn't think about the judge**

**"Then to hell with the judge. Stiles, it was self-defense, and I would destroy every shred of evidence to protect you if I had to. I would burn the whole sheriff's station to the ground." Stilinski told him, Is Stiles going to tell him he saved me?**

**"What about upholding the law? What about Kira?" Stiles asked**

**"Kira was a mistake. I guess I'm learning how to bend." Stilinski said, and I feel like I'm gonna break down and cry, I don't know why, I just am**

**"So, what, it just goes away?" Stiles asked him**

**"Not for you. The problem now is how to bear this burden. This kind of thing is not at all uncommon in law enforcement. A fatal mistake. A partner who dies. Or one who gets paralyzed. Stiles, you carry that with you. Sometimes it doesn't truly feel okay again until there's a kind of counterbalance." Stilinski told him**

**"Like what?" Stiles asked**

**"Like instead of taking a life, you manage to save one. Something like that can help, but maybe only for a moment. But the real conflict you're having now is between your head and your heart. Your head. Your head knows that the only crime you committed was surviving. But your heart? Your heart still thinks it was murder. So I guess you, uh... You gotta get your heart to catch up to your head." Stilinski said and I feel tears well up in my eyes and I see a tear go down Stiles' face**

**"I feel like it's more than guilt though, you know, I feel like... I feel like I lost something. You know, I feel like I can't get it back." Stiles said I knew he was talking about me and Scott**

**"You won't. Not entirely. But you get a little bit by forgiving yourself. And since that's not always the easiest thing in the world to do, then maybe you start by forgiving someone else. Someone who probably really needs it." Stilinski said to him and I feel tears run down my face**

**"Someone like Scott and Mattera." Stiles told him and he looked down at the ground "I saved her from Donovan, and then I lost her." Stiles said Oh no, don't say anything about the breakup cause I will break down and cry**

**"What do you mean?" Stilinski asked him**

**"We broke up. I let her go, I should've done something, than to let her break up with me." Stiles said and I hear his voice breaking and I knew he was gonna cry, and then Stilinski pulled him in a hug and I closed my eyes and I opened them and I was back in my room, and I started to sob I shouldn't have broken up with him, I thought it would make our relationship better, but it turns out it's not making it better.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I look at myself in the mirror in my bathroom, and I looked like a mess, my eyes are red, my cheeks are puffy, and I have bags under my eyes, and I just have more tears running down my face, and I look over to see Stiles 'Shit, he can't see me like this!' I thought and I wipe my eyes "Hey. You okay?" He asked and I clear my throat**

**"Yeah. What are you doing here?" I ask him**

**"Ah, you heard about the guy who got killed out at the communication towers, right?" He asked and I nod**

**"Scott, told me." I say**

**"I think I may have figured something out." He told me and I get a hair tie from my bathroom drawer**

**"What, you want my help?" I ask as I put my hair up in a ponytail**

**"Yeah, well you said you can find the clues that I can't." He told me and I sigh and nod**

**"Here, take a look." He said and took out his phone and showed me what happened at the communication towers "This is when the technician first arrived. You see him going in? Then Deputy Clark goes in. Then something really big and really fast comes charging out. And now comes Clark. Eventually, technician's body is carried out by paramedics." He said**

**"Okay, what am I missing?" I ask him**

**"Two people go in. Three come out. I checked all the footage. Not a single person enters that building before the technician the entire day. So where does that something really big and really fast come from?" He asked me and I widened my eyes**

**"There's another way in." I say**

**"Okay, so let's go." He told me**

**"Should we get Scott?" I ask him and he nods and I nod as well and we left my house to get Scott, and go to the communication towers.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were walking until we stopped "You see that?" Stiles asked and I look down and I see blood**

**"I see blood." Scott said and I saw where it led to**

**"Look where it leads to." I say pointing to the blood, and Scott went to lift up the metal file cabinets, but he couldn't, because of his wound of when Theo tried to kill him. Me and Stiles sigh, and we went over to him and we helped him lift it up, and holy god it was heavy "I need to go to the gym more, I'm so out of shape." I say out of breath and I walk over to them and I see an underground area with a ladder "I shouldn't have worn a dress today." I mumble and I climb down and I look up to see Scott and Stiles still there and they look at me "Come on, slowpokes." I say and they climb down and we continued to walk**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were walking and I see trail of mercury and it led us to this message in Latin "What the hell is that?" I ask**

**"It looks like Latin." Stiles told me**

**"Hold up that light. I'm gonna get a picture of it." Scott said pulling out his phone and I saw the light move, and the message was gone "Stiles, hold the light still." Scott said, then I heard a thud and I heard a groan and I look down and I see Stiles on the floor, and I turn around to see Tracey 'What the fuck?' I thought and she went to scratch me but I dodged it**

**"Mattera, behind you!" Stiles exclaimed and I turn around to see Josh 'Shit!' I thought and I moved out of the way and Tracey went scratch me again, I caught her hand and I made her stick her claws in Josh and she twisted it, and I felt light and fire come from my hands and I blasted them- well more like blew them up, and they fell "Sucks, doesn't it?" Stiles asked Josh who was currently paralyzed, and I felt fear and I knew it was Corey, and I held up my hands**

**"Corey, I'll blast you, if you don't come out." I threaten and I saw him turn visible, and my light turned into fire**

**"Okay! Maybe they're not ready to take on an Seer. Especially one that can feel fear." Theo said**

**"She's got light and fire coming out of her hands." Corey told him, and I closed my hands**

**"What did you do?" I ask him**

**"I found some new friends. I don't take rejection well." Theo said to me**

**"No, shit." I tell him, and he looked down at the ground and I saw the message and it said 'Damnatio Memoriae' and I looked at Scott and he saw the words too, and Theo just slammed his foot down and the ground cracked and the message was worthless**

**"Hey, Theo!" Stiles greeted**

**"Stiles." Theo said "You're going to leave here thinking that you need to worry about me. But you're wrong. We're actually back on the same side. Because that thing... That's what we need to worry about. Your pack and mine. We're gonna go back to school and pretend like we're normal teenagers, but at night, we're going to be fighting for our lives." Theo told us**

**"What is it?" Stiles asked**

**"It's not a Chimera." Theo told him**

**"But it's just a kid underneath. Someone like us." Scott said**

**"Not anymore." Theo said and walked off with his new pack**

**"Mattera, what the hell was that?" Scott asked me**

**"I don't know, I'm think my powers are getting stronger." I say, and I sat Stiles up, and I leaned against the wall**

**"He knew what it meant and I can't remember the words." Scott said "**

**Damnatio Memoriae." Me and Stiles said and Scott looked at us**

**"It means the condemnation of memory. I think it also means that whatever the Dread Doctors created, whatever this last Chimera really is, it's not something new. It's something old. Really old." Stiles said, Oh no, an old creature we have to deal with now. Great!**

**"So they didn't create a new creature." Scott said**

**"They resurrected one." I say and I see Scott made a circle in the dirt meaning the symbol for the pack**

**"We need help. If Theo's got his own pack now then we need ours. We have to get the others back." Scott said**

**"The others? You mean Kira who's currently battling a homicidal fox spirit inside of her, Malia who isn't even speaking to either one of us, Jace who is looking for his currently alive mother, Lydia who's stuck in Eichen House, and Liam who almost killed you?" I asked**

**"Also known as our best friends." Scott told me and I sigh**

**"Okay, how?" Stiles asked**

**"One by one." Scott told him**

**"You're not seriously going to make us do it?" Stiles asked him, I do not want to put a circle in the dirt**

**"You two are part of the pack, right?" Scott asked us**

**"Okay." Me and Stiles said and we sighed and we each took our finger and made a circle around the other circle**

**"We need to find Kira." Scott said and I picked Stiles off the ground and me and Scott had his arms around us**

**"I still hate that tattoo." Stiles told Scott and I laugh**

**"I know." Scott told him, well I guess we are going to find Kira.**


	13. 13: Codominance

 

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**We are going to New Mexico, to find Kira and me and Stiles were working on the jeep so it could work, and I saw Liam and Scott talking, and I look back at Stiles "Liam's talking to Scott." I say and he nods then Scott walks out "So, what did he want?" I ask him**

**"To help." Scott told me**

**"You gonna let him?" Stiles asked**

**"Eventually, I guess." Scott told him**

**"Okay, but shouldn't he be a little higher on your priority list right now? I mean, since he's the only other actual werewolf, your only actual Beta." I say to him**

**"You didn't see the way that he came at me. You didn't see the look in his eyes." Scott told me and I scoff**

**"Well, we've been with you on a full moon, so we've seen that look." I say**

**"You want to get the band back together, Scott, you don't leave out the drummer." Stiles said and he turned the jeep on and I hear the engine start up without any problems and I smile and Stiles walks back to us "Success!" He cheers and I smile and we get in the jeep and I see a bunch of oil cans beside me and Scott puts his bag in the back with me and we look at Stiles "It's a minor leak. Very minor." Stiles said and we started to drive**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were somewhere, and it was hot as shit "Babe, I think the Jeep's overheating again." I say to Stiles, while sweating my ass off**

**"Probably." Stiles said "Should we pull over and put more antifreeze in it?" Scott asked**

**"No, we can just turn the heat on." Stiles said and he turned the heat on and Scott rolled down the window and I took off my sweater and I threw it somewhere else in the jeep, leaving me in a black tank top**

**"You find anything yet?" I ask**

**"They're mostly the same stuff you already knew.**

**"Damnatio memoriae was a Roman practice, a government decree to destroy the images of the damned. And they would scratch off their names from inscriptions, chisel their face off of statues. The Romans believed it was a punishment worse than death."" Scott said**

**"Being forgotten." Stiles said**

**"Listen to this. "Damnatio Memoriae, was later used on a serial killer in 1598, known as the Demon Tailor. He lured children into his shop in Paris where he would kill them and boil the flesh off their bones to eat. The courts believed the crimes so horrible, they ordered all the documents destroyed. To this day, no one knows his real name."" Scott said reading something out of the book, Oh my god**

**"So the Dread Doctors resurrected a killer who was so bad that he had to literally be erased from history." Stiles said**

**"A killer that became a werewolf." I say**

**"Which probably made him a better killer. That's great." Stiles said and stepped harder on the gas pedal to go a little faster**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We actually had to switch, so now I'm driving the jeep, which never happens, cause Stiles loves this jeep and won't let anyone drive it "You still not talking to Malia?" Scott asked me**

**"Uh, she's not talking to me. Or anyone, I guess." I say to him**

**"I think I know why. I think she found her mother." Scott said What?**

**"Her mother, as in The Desert Wolf?" Stiles asked Scott**

**"Yeah." Scott said**

**"Is Jace, helping her?" I ask him**

**"Probably. Since, his mother is related to the desert wolf." Scott said**

**"Shit." I whisper**

**"I knew she was still looking. She erased her name off my board, but I just... I knew she never stopped." Stiles said, I didn't know he had her name written on the board, huh I probably wasn't there**

**"When I was at her house, I'm pretty sure Braeden and Jace, was there, too." Scott said**

**"Braeden? Jace? What, did you catch their scent?" Stiles asked**

**"Actually, it was her motorcycle. I smelled her exhaust. And I saw Jace's car there." Scott said**

**"What the hell do you think they're gonna do?" I ask**

**"Something that Malia and Jace doesn't want to tell us about, so probably something bad." Scott said and I sigh he knows already**

**"Oh, my God. You already know, don't you? It's like... It's the chemosignals, right?" Stiles asked**

**"Aggression." Scott said**

**"How much?" I ask**

**"I think she's gonna kill her. She's gonna kill her mother." Scott told me**

**"What about Jace?" I ask**

**"He's probably gonna kill the desert wolf as well." Scott told me and I sigh and then I heard the engine sputtering 'What the hell?' I thought**

**"What's happening?" I ask**

**"Um... Yeah, we're out of gas. It's out of gas." Stiles said and I look at the gas gauge it says we have half a tank**

**"Babe, it says we have half a tank." I say to him**

**"Yeah, not necessarily." Stiles told me and I knew what it was and I grew annoyed**

**"You didn't fix the gas gauge, didn't you?" I ask him as I look over at him**

**"Not necessarily." Stiles told me and I pull over**

**"We're walking to a gas station." I say and I get out and so do they and we started to walk to a gas station**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"I hate Mexico, I will take Beacon Hills, California, any day." I mumble as we walk to the gas station and Me and Stiles walked to the door and went to open it but it was locked "Locked." I told Scott, and I saw Scott has took the lock off of the gas pump**

**"You got a twenty?" Scott asked us and I see Stiles pull out his wallet and he left a twenty in the door and we walked back to Scott and we were silent as we just poured the gas in the jerry can, until Stiles spoke up**

**"There was a pin. There was one little metal pin attached to the scaffolding. He was trying to pull Mattera down." Stiles said**

**"He was trying to kill her." Scott told him**

**"Yes, and she told me to pull the pin, and then I pulled the pin. And all these metal braces came down. And one of them just, just went right through him." Stiles told him, and I look down, well it was kinda my fault**

**"Why didn't you two think you could tell me?" Scott asked**

**"It was just the way you were looking at me that night. You know, you're standing there with a wrench in your hand, you're looking at me like I just bashed you in the head with it. You know, like I'd broken your sacred rule and that's it, there's no going back." Stiles said**

**"I know the difference." Scott said**

**"What?" I ask**

**"I know what self-defense is." Scott told us and we smile and we started to walk back to the jeep**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was asleep, and I'm guessing it was nighttime, and then I felt a hand hitting my leg "Mattera. Mattera." I heard Stiles voice say and I opened my eyes and I rub the sleep out of my eyes**

**"What?" I ask as I yawn**

**"Take a look at this." Stiles told me and I took my seat belt off and I leaned forward and I see lighting and I hear thunder rumbling "What the hell do you think's happening to her out there?" Stiles asked**

**"I don't know, but babe you better speed up." I say and then he stepped harder on the gas pedal and we sped up**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We stopped for a little bit, and I was really cold, but I didn't really want to find my sweater, and then I felt Stiles' arms wrap around my waist and I lean my head on his chest "I don't know why I believed him. I don't know why we didn't just keep talking that night. Five more minutes and we would've figured out that there were two different stories. We would've filled a lot of blanks. Should've just kept talking." Scott said**

**"He knew we wouldn't." Stiles told him**

**"I didn't want it to happen like this." Scott said**

**"Like what?" I ask shivering a little, but being in Stiles' arms made me a little warm**

**"I knew, sooner or later, one of us was going to get a little too much blood on our hands. I half thought it was gonna be Malia." Scott said to me and I chuckle**

**"Well, she definitely seems like she's working on it." Stiles said**

**"So, is Jace." I say**

**"Just always thought that if it were to happen, then it should be me. I'm the one who's constantly putting you guys in danger, risking your lives for people you don't even know. It should've been me." Scott said and I sigh**

**"Come on. We only got a few hours to sunrise. Come on. Let's go." Stiles said and he let go of me, and I cross my arms to warm myself up, and I see sparks of light and I hear a sword clanging**

**"Hey, Stiles, Scott, do you see that?" I ask and they look over**

**"It's Kira." Scott said and we got in the jeep**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We saw them and I saw like skinwalkers and Scott got out and so did and I see Scott has his fangs out and I opened my hands and I see light come out, and the skinwalkers backed up a little "Get in!" Stiles exclaimed and me, Scott, and Kira ran back in jeep and we get in the back and I see Noshiko still hasn't got in the jeep**

**"Noshiko! Come on!" I yell and she ran to the jeep and got in, and Stiles started to drive and I look over and I see Scott and Kira making out next to me**

**"Everyone okay?" Stiles asked and then he looked back and looked forward but he looked back again**

**"Can we switch spots?" I ask Noshiko as Scott and Kira kept kissing next to me**

**"You came back for me. I love you. I love you so much." Kira told Scott and they started to kiss again**

**"Well, this is gonna be a long drive." I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Mattera, Stiles, wake up." I hear a voice say and I wake up and I see that I was asleep on Stiles' chest and we move away from each other and I see Mason, Liam, Scott, and Kira**

**"What's wrong?" Me and Stiles asked**

**"I found out something from Corey. We know what Theo's doing." Mason said and I nod**

**"He's looking for an Alpha. A blind Alpha." Liam said and I look at Stiles 'Deucalion!' I thought**

**"Deucalion." I say Goddammit! Can we avoid people that we dealt with in the past, just this once?! I guess not!**


	14. 14: The Sword And The Spirit

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**Me, Stiles, Scott, and Kira walked out of the elevator to see a lot of bodies being brought in 'Holy shit!' I thought "Who found them?" I ask**

**"Argent. And he said the Doctors were down there. He also said you guys might know what this thing is." Stilinski said**

**"We've got a theory." Scott said**

**"It's a slightly terrifying theory." Stiles said**

**"Well, the ME said that victims were killed somewhere else and then dumped in those tunnels." Stilinski told us**

**"Hey, what if the Dread Doctors are hiding the bodies." Scott said, huh that's actually a good point**

**"Why would they do that?" Kira asked**

**"Maybe they're covering for it. Protecting it like a parent would." Stiles said**

**"Protecting what?" Stilinski asked**

**"A werewolf." Scott said**

**"It's called the Beast." Kira said The Beast of Gevaudan**

**"We know. Horrifying." Stiles said**

**"We better figure out what we're gonna call Parrish. Because it looks like his dream is coming true." Stilinski said Oh great**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hear the P.A. go off "By order of the Sheriff, a county-wide curfew goes into effect tonight at sundown. All after-school activities are canceled until further notice. Students should go directly home at the end of the school day." A man said while Me and Stiles were talking to one of the deputies, and I see some cops go by with guns,**

**"You don't think this is a bit much in terms of firepower for a high school?" Stiles asked and I see Scott walk up to us**

**"Your Dad's the one that issued us these things, and he wouldn't officially say why." Strauss said**

**"Did he say anything unofficially?" I ask**

**"No. But everyone's got a theory." Strauss said to me**

**"What's yours?" Stiles asked**

**"I shouldn't be talking to you guys. Don't you have class?" He asked us**

**"Come on, Strauss. What's your theory?" I ask**

**"Do you guys believe in the supernatural?" He asked us and I look at Stiles and Scott and back to Strauss**

**"Really?" I ask**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me and Stiles were in Eichen house checking up on Lydia, and he was holding her hand 'Okay, I know we're not together anymore, I still love him, I will always love him.' I thought "Your teachers, uh, gave us some of the stuff you guys have been working on. They wanted us to hold on to it for you. I saw something about the, uh, Riemann Hypothesis. Um, things like, nontrivial zeros, zeta functions and a lot of other stuff that goes totally over my head. Maybe you can wake up and explain it to me? Oh, come on, Lydia. You have to come back to us. There's no way we're getting through this without you. Lydia, you have to wake up." Stiles told her**

**"I think that's enough. Stiles and Mattera." I heard Natalie say and I got up from the chair I was in and I saw patch of her hair missing**

**"Wait a second, what is this? What are they doing?" I ask and Stiles saw it too**

**"All right, you two need to go." She told us**

**"They shaved her head. Look at it. Did you... Did you know about this? What are they gonna do? Drill a hole into her head?" I ask, then I remembered about the hole that was drilled into Valack's head**

**"Are you crazy? It's for E-C-T. Electroconvulsive therapy. They shave small portions of the scalp. It's done under general anesthesia and it's perfectly safe. Look at her, Stiles and Mattera. She's my daughter. You don't think I'm trying everything I can to bring her out of this?" Natalie said to us**

**"No, no, no, that's not E-C-T." Me and Stiles say and I saw a nurse walk in**

**"Is everything all right in here?" She asked**

**"It's fine. Our guests are just leaving. Stiles, Mattera, go. Or you two are not coming back." Natalie said, God I really want to blast her in the face with the fire in my hands and I sigh and me and Stiles walk out, but I bumped into one of the orderlies**

**"Sorry." I say and I look down at my hand and I saw the keycard in my hand, and I smirk and I gave it to Stiles, and he put it in his pocket and we walked out**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was in my bathroom, just washing my hands, and I had a really pounding headache and I see blood come out of my nose and I wipe the blood and I take a deep breath and I close my eyes and I open them andI was in the Eichen house showers and I heard thunder crackling and I hear rain pouring, and I see Lydia showering, well this is so not awkward at all "All right, you've had long enough. Let's go. I'm not buying the catatonic act. So don't think that I'm going to drop my guard. I know you can hear me. Look at me when I'm talking to you. I said look at me!" The nurse said What a bitch! They start walking back to Lydia's room, and I follow them**

**"Is she all right?" A doctor asked**

**"She's fine. It's all part of the act. She's just a dedicated performer." The nurse said and they got her back in the bed, and I see doctor put a needle in the bottle "Up the dosage to three mils. She wants catatonic? Give it to her." The nurse said Ooh I'm gonna kill that bitch**

**"Sorry about her, Lydia. She doesn't have the gentlest bedside manner. But I can be gentle. I promise to be gentle. Are you all right, Lydia?” Doctor asked her and he tried to put the needle in her arm “Oh. Sorry about that. I... Couldn't find a vein. I'll have to... Try again. Hmm. I'll... I'll just have to find a bigger vein." Doctor told her, he's a creep, and I saw him went to put the needle in her head**

**"No!" I yell, and then she shot up screaming, it's like she heard my voice or something, but I doubt it, and I saw the lights crackle and she opened the door and started fighting the guards, and she also used her voice, which I think is awesome, and she fought her way outside, but then I see her get tazed "No!" I scream, but I knew it was stupid, cause they couldn't hear me, the connection was not strong enough for them to see me, and I see Aiden walk up, Whoa what? Aiden's dead!**

**"Sorry, Lydia. But your treatment's not done. Not yet." He told her**

**"Please, I have to tell them! They're going to die. My friends. They're all going to die." She said, and I close my eyes and I open them, and I was screaming my head off, and I was covering my ears. Stiles ran in and I was still covering my ears with my hands and I was crying**

**"Mattera, what's wrong?" He asked**

**"Make it stop! Make it stop! It hurts!" I cry and I was breathing heavily and Stiles took my hands off of my ears**

**"Mattera, listen to my voice, focus on nothing but my voice." Stiles told me but it wasn't working**

**"I can't!" I whimper and then Stiles kissed me, and the screams went away, and once we pull away I smile,**

**"We need to get her out of there." I say talking about Lydia**

**"We will." He told me, and I sigh and I thought 'Screw it.' and I kissed Stiles again and we stayed like that for a couple of seconds "What was that for?" He asked**

**"I messed up, I shouldn't have broken up with you, we should've worked it out." I say**

**"Yeah." He told me and I smirk and I kiss him again and we backed up against the wall, and we pull away "Okay, you sure you want to this now?" Stiles asked me and I smile**

**"We need to make it official." I say to him and he smiles and he picked me up and I smile and laugh and we did stuff, that people would brag about.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me, Stiles, Scott, Liam, Jace, Malia, and Kira were at Scott's house and we were looking at a blueprint of Eichen and Liam put down the book that says 'Eichen Security Log' and I smile "Now we get Lydia." Scott said The pack is getting back together bitches!**


	15. 15: Amplification

**Mattera's P.O.V**

**We were driving very fast behind Stilinski and the other deputies and I hear the police scanner go off "Unit Five heading northwest on Crescent reporting an incredibly large... Something." Clark said**

**"Unit Nine, to Dispatch, I think I've got eyes on the same thing. Some kind of rabid animal." A man said**

**"Unit Five to Nine, trust me, that's no animal." Clarke said**

**"Unit Six to Dispatch. We have a situation downtown. Multiple fatalities." Strauss said Oh shit**

**"Copy, medics on the way. Do you have a perp in sight, Unit Six?" A man asked Strauss**

**"Negative. Looks like a 10-91E. Animal attack." Strauss told him, Shit!**

**"10-4, can you say what kind of animal?" The man asked**

**"I wouldn't." I mumble and Stiles picked up the radio**

**"All units stay back. Do not engage. I repeat, do not engage." Stiles said**

**"Stiles, get off the radio." Stilinski told Stiles and I wanted to laugh but this is serious!**

**"All unit alert. Wait for back-up. Repeat, no one goes near this thing. Unit Five reporting a sighting on Hill Road southbound..." Stilinski said**

**"Unit Nine, I've got it turning off Oakridge, southbound on Beachwood..." A man said**

**"All units, this is Dispatch. We've got a 911 call with additional sighting on Mitchell." Dispatch said Beachwood to Mitchell?! Shit!**

**"Wait a second? Beachwood to Mitchell?" Stiles asked**

**"It's headed back for the hospital." Scott said and I took my seat belt off and I leaned forward and I grabbed the radio**

**"Stilinski." I say**

**"Mattera, get off this channel." Stilinski told me and I roll my eyes**

**"Stilinski, just listen to me, okay? It's headed for the hospital, all right. He's headed for Beacon Memorial. You hear me? It's headed for the hospital." I say and I put the radio back and Stiles pressed harder on the gas pedal and we went faster**

**"Unit Five, Clark, I need eyes on Parrish. Does anyone have Parrish's 20?" Stilinski asked**

**"All units, we have a 911 emergency call reporting a man on fire running into Beacon Memorial." Dispatch said Parrish!**

**"Clark, disregard." Stilinski said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me, Stiles, and Scott walked into the hospital and I heard a gun cock and it scared the shit out of us cause we jumped and turned around and it was just Stilinski, and he put his finger to his lips to shush us, and I heard snarling and we look up "Fourth floor." Scott said and we went up to the fourth floor, and I see fire lit 'Oh my god!' I thought and I walked in front of Scott and Stiles to see if I can get a better connection, and when I went to turn this big fire ball came flying out of nowhere and hit the wall, except it wasn't a fireball it was Parrish, Stiles pulled me back in case I get lit on fire, and I walk away from them and I saw bloody footprints**

**"Babe, come look at this." I say to Stiles and I started to follow the trail "Paws, Paws, Paws, Paws, Paws, Footprints." I mumble to myself as I follow the trail of bloody paws and they turned into bloody footprints 'Oh my god!' I thought**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"What I'm about to show you isn't supposed to exist. This is the only surviving evidence of Dr. Valack's time as Chief Medical Officer of Eichen House. To call it human experimentation would be charitable." Deaton said as he put pictures on the table and I see a picture of a screaming person**

**"A Banshee. She died screaming." He said and I gulp, what the hell happened to me yesterday?**

**"So, he drilled holes into their heads? All of them?" Stiles asked**

**"That was the experimentation part. He did it to Werewolves, Banshees, Wendigos, Seers, any creature he could get his hands on. And Valack found that trepanation would initially heighten their powers, but to levels that couldn't be contained." Deaton said Oh boy**

**"So he wants to make Lydia more powerful." I say**

**"Yeah. Except she's going to end up like them." Stiles told me pointing at the pictures**

**"Worse, actually. Lydia's abilities were already pretty exceptional to begin with. Putting a hole in her head will be like causing a leak in a nuclear reactor. She'll hear everything. Every death, every dying scream, all at once." Deaton told him**

**"That's going to kill her." Scott said**

**"Not only that... Her own dying scream could be so powerful that it might kill everyone around her as well." Deaton told him**

**"Wait, a minute, what about me? I heard screams yesterday." I say, and Deaton looked confused**

**"What? You shouldn't being hearing those." He told me**

**"Well, I am. What the hell is happening?" I ask him,**

**"Your powers are growing way to fast, and I think being in Eichen House made it worse." Deaton told me and I widened my eyes, so me being in Eichen House, I can hear every dying scream like Lydia!**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"I'm doing everything I can, but her mom is her legal guardian. She's the only person who can check her out of Eichen House." Stilinski said**

**"Can't we get a court order or something?" I ask**

**"Technically, trepanation is still considered a medical procedure. A judge would have to declare Natalie unfit, which isn't likely. It could all take months." Stilinski told me and I sigh**

**"So you're saying there's nothing we can do." Stiles said**

**"I'm saying there's nothing we can do... Legally." Stilinski told him and I smirk, we're still getting in**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"There's four steps. We get into Eichen, we get into the Closed Unit, we get Lydia, get out." Stiles said**

**"And we have to do it all of this while getting past orderlies, guards, electric door locks, and a Mountain Ash barrier." Scott said Shit**

**"You have a plan for all of that?" Jace asked and I pulled the key card out of my pocket**

**"I stole this last night off an orderly. But it's useless 'cause they reset the codes each night." I say**

**"So why did you take it?" Kira asked**

**"I'm getting to that. The only way to get Lydia out of Eichen is to make that key card work again." I tell her**

**"How are you going to do that?" Liam asked and I roll my eyes**

**"We're getting to that, okay, just listen. I pulled all the history off the key card. Two weeks ago, there was a brownout and the security system rebooted. During a reboot, all of the key cards revert back to a default code. So, if we trigger a reboot..." I say**

**"The card goes back to the default code. It works again." Liam said**

**"How are we going to cause a brownout?" Kira asked**

**"That's your part. You're going to draw power from the main line." Scott said**

**"But only enough to cause the brownout. Not a blackout. Do that and you send Eichen into lockdown which would be bad. Very, very bad." Stiles said**

**"There's an electrical room behind the reception counter. The main power line goes into two breakers that run power to all of Eichen." I say pointing at the map**

**"Okay, slight problem. I don't know how to do that." Kira told me**

**"That's okay. You have time to practice." I tell her**

**"Let's say all this goes perfectly. How does a brownout get us into the Closed Unit of Eichen?" Malia asked**

**"The system takes five minutes to reboot. In that five minutes all the alarms will be turned off the key card should work." Stiles said to her**

**"Liam, you and I get Stiles and Mattera to the gate of the Closed Unit. But after that, they have to go on their own. We can't get past the Mountain Ash barrier." Scott told Liam**

**"And when we're gone, all anyone's going to think is that there was a reboot of the security system caused by a brownout." Stiles said**

**"Uh, any questions?" I ask**

**"How do we get into Eichen House in the first place?" Liam asked**

**"What's our worst-case scenario?" Malia asked**

**"What if I can't do it?" Kira asked, and they all asked questions at the same time!**

**"Okay, admittedly, a lot could go wrong." Stiles said**

**"Everything could go wrong." Jace told him**

**"Guys, if we don't do this, we lose Lydia. She's going to die in there tonight. Mattera, will also die as well, if we don't do this. And they might take a lot of innocent people with them." Scott said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Parrish pushed the keys back to us, Come on, Jordan! "That's the worst plan I've ever heard." Parrish told us**

**"Okay, the plan is perfect and it'll work perfectly, especially if you agree to drive the van." I say**

**"Is the Sheriff on board with this?" Parrish asked us**

**"How do you think I got the keys?" Stiles asked**

**"I thought you stole them." Parrish told him, Hmm, Stiles does steal a lot of things**

**"While that's a perfectly reasonable assumption, I did not steal them. And we need you because all of the Eichen guards know all of the Sheriff's Deputies, okay. We need a real deputy. And one who won't ask questions." Stiles told him**

**"It's not safe to bring me along. I'm dangerous." Parrish told him**

**"So is the giant murdering werewolf that's killed over 30 people, but somehow didn't kill you." I tell him and he sighed and took the keys, "Well that worked." I mumble**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"My dad's got the lab working on the shoe prints, but we're both kind of mystified about how giant clawed werewolf feet turn back into a pair of sneakers." Stiles said as we walked down the stairs of the library**

**"Argent said it wouldn't be like anything we've ever seen before." Scott told him**

**"Did he say it was going to defy the laws of physics?" Stiles asked and I looked over and saw Theo**

**"Goddammit." I mumble and he looked over at us "What are you doing here?" I ask**

**"I still need to graduate." Theo told me**

**"No. No. What you need is to be beaten severely with a lead pipe wrapped in barbed wire..." Stiles told him and I smile**

**"Okay, I admit that mistakes were made." Theo said**

**"Murders. Some murders were made." Stiles told him**

**"You know how the Soviets helped us win World War II? They knew how to make it through a Russian winter." Theo said really we're gonna learn about something?**

**"That it? Okay. Thank you, Theo. Very informative." I tell him sarcastically**

**"If you're planning to break Lydia out of Eichen House, you still need to get past the Mountain Ash." Theo told us**

**"We can make it through." Scott said**

**"You can't, Scott." Theo told him**

**"What do you really want?" I ask**

**"I know you saw the fresco. Two seriously pissed off creatures, the Hellhound and the Beast, fighting over a pile of dead bodies. I don't want to be one of the bodies, it's that simple. I can get you to Lydia. Or we can see who gets to her first." Theo said and walked off**

**"There's no way he knows what Valack's doing. Why's he so interested in her?" Stiles asked**

**"He probably thinks what we're all thinking. That Lydia's got something bigger to do with this. That maybe she's the only one who can actually save us." Scott said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"She took out the whole school?" Scott asked Malia, Jace, and Kira**

**"She took out the whole grid." Malia and Jace said**

**"Look, I failed every single practice try. This isn't going to work." Kira said**

**"How far can we get without the brownout?" Liam asked**

**"The front door." I say**

**"We're going." Scott said**

**"Scott, we went through boxes of light bulbs." Kira said to Scott**

**"It doesn't matter. You can do this." Scott told her**

**"The key card won't work unless there's a reboot. And there's no reboot without a brownout." Kira told Scott**

**"I know you can do this. Anyone here think she can't?" Scott asked and we all looked at each other**

**"Not me." Liam said**

**"I believe in you." Jace said to her**

**"We were the one who put you in the plan." I say to Kira talking about me and Stiles and we looked at Malia**

**"What?" She asked**

**""I believe in you too, Kira."" I whispered**

**"I'm the one who's going to be locked in an electrical room with her." Malia told me and I sigh**

**"Malia." Jace said**

**"You can do it." Malia said**

**"You guys are all crazy. We're gonna die." Kira said and I smile**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We had to be put in a body bag to get into Eichen, and I think we were in Eichen house. I couldn't breathe, like literally couldn't breathe! Well, how can you when you're put in a bag?! I move my fingers to the zipper and I started to unzip myself, and I came out gasping and breathing heavily for air, and I see Scott, Liam, and Stiles pop out of the bags "Oh my god." Liam said and I looked at Scott**

**"Never again." Me and Stiles told him and he nods and he pulls out his phone**

**"Fifteen minutes. Starting now." Scott said and I get the bag off of my legs, and I see Stiles struggling and he just fell off the table and I heard a loud thud, and I just look down at him**

**"You okay?" I ask**

**"Not really." He told me**

**"Shake it off." I say and I get down off the table, stepping over Stiles, and I walk to the door and I hear footsteps approaching, and I hold my breath, but then I hear that they recede "Come on." I whisper and we walked out of the door and started to walk to the closed unit**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We continued walking but Stiles pulled my arm back and I look over to see guards "What are they doing there?" I asked**

**"I don't know. Their rounds should've ended five minutes ago." Stiles said**

**"I can take them." Liam said**

**"No one's taking anyone." Scott told him**

**"How much time?" I ask him**

**"Three minutes." Scott told me**

**"I'll just knock them out and hide the bodies." Liam said and I facepalm**

**"Oh, my God, please stop." Stiles said and I hear a bang and I look over to see this kid in a cell**

**"Did you take the doctor?" He asked and we looked at each other confused**

**"What?" Liam asked**

**"I haven't had my medication. I need ten milligrams at 8am, 15 milligrams at 1pm, and no more than 20 at dinner." He said**

**"We'll get the doctor..." I say but he cut me off**

**"Dr. Fenris. Dr. Fenris." He said and he banged on the window and I cringe "They took Dr. Fenris." He sobbed and he kept banging on the window "I haven't had my medication. I need to see the doctor. They took Dr. Fenris." The kid said**

**"Hey, somebody shut him up." Stiles said**

**"I need to see the doctor." The kid said and kept banging on the window**

**"Shut him up." Stiles told us and he kept banging on the window and to be honest to god it was annoying, so I open my hands and I point them at him and I saw fire come out, and he backed up scared out of his mind, "Come on." Stiles whispered and we ran to the closed unit door, and then I hear the voltage transformer hum**

**"She did it. Kira did it." Liam said**

**"Five minutes to get to Lydia." Scott said and Stiles went to go put the key card in the card reader but guess what there is no card reader 'Shit!' I thought**

**"Where's the card reader? It should be here. It has to be here." Stiles said**

**"They must have taken it out when the Dread Doctors got through." Scott said and I looked at him**

**"Are you telling me we came all the way down here just to be stopped by an ordinary key? Are you kidding me?" I ask annoyed**

**"We don't need a key. Not if we can break it down." Liam said and Scott looked at us and we nod and they went to push the door down, but they couldn't because of the mountain ash**

**"Guys, we're running out of time." I say**

**"We can't. The Mountain Ash. It's too much." Scott told me**

**"Hit me." Liam said**

**"What?" Scott asked**

**"Hit me. I'll get angry then I'll get stronger." Liam said I want to see this**

**"Hit him. Hit him!" I say with excitement in my voice**

**"I tried to take your powers. I tried to kill you. Hit me." Liam told him**

**"He also left you for dead." Stiles said**

**"I wanted you dead." Liam told him and Scott punched him "Do it again." Liam told him and Scott punched him again**

**"It's gotta be harder than that." Stiles said**

**"Do it! Do it!" Liam yelled and Scott punched him as hard as he can**

**"Yeah!" Me and Stiles cheered and Scott kept punching him,**

**"You angry?" Scott asked Liam and I saw his glowing eyes and his fangs and he growled**

**"I'll take that as a yes." I say**

**"Let's do this." Scott said and him and Liam pushed down the door, and I was surprised**

**"Stiles, Mattera, go." Scott said and me and Stiles ran in to get to Lydia's room and she looks over at us**

**"Stiles... Mattera..." She said and I saw a drill with blood on it and I walked over to her and I see blood on the pillow and she has restrains on her wrists**

**"You two can't be here. You're going to die if you stay. All of you." She said and I heard a scream and I covered my ears**

**"Shit." I whisper and the screams kept coming and Stiles looked over at me**

**"Mattera, you're not supposed to be here. You’re gonna die, if you stay." She told me, but I shook my head and tried to block out the screams "Stiles, Mattera, he's coming." Lydia said to us talking about Valack**

**"Lydia, we're not leaving you here." Stiles said**

**"You have to." She told us and I heard an alarm blaring**

**"Stiles, Mattera, go. Please." She begged and Stiles grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room but we stayed in Eichen, and then I hear Valack's voice**

**"Stay focused, Lydia." He told her**

**"What did you do to me?" She asked**

**"I've amplified your abilities. Something that might just save the lives of your friends." He told her and I hear screams and I cringe in pain**

**"Theo and Hayden. They found it. They were looking for Noah, but they found a symbol. A circle inside of another circle, carved into a wall. The symbol of Scott's pack." Lydia told him**

**"It was more than a symbol, wasn't it? It was a promise to reunite them." Valack said**

**"Yes." She told him**

**"But has Scott done it yet? Will he be coming for you?" Valack asked**

**"Someone's coming. But it's not Scott." Lydia said and I saw Theo and his chimera pack and Tracey put her hand around Valack's neck**

**"I can't believe this is actually a medical establishment." Theo said**

**"Now what would a pack of Chimeras want with a Banshee?" Valack asked Theo**

**"I don't want a Banshee. I'm looking for a Hellhound." Theo said and I heard growling and I look over to see Parrish on fire and he burned down the door**

**"You wanted a Hellhound... I think you found one." Valack said and I heard a roar coming from Scott, and I turn around and smirk**

**"Come on, Scott." I whisper**

***TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!***

 


	16. 16: Lie Ability

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**I see Theo come out with Lydia and he had her claws around her "Back off." He said but Parrish didn't back off and he dug his claws in her neck and I saw blood "I said back off." Theo told him "Take him." Theo said to his pack**

**"The guy's on fire." Corey said**

**"You'll heal. Do it." Theo told him and Tracey went over to Parrish and stuck her claws through him, but that didn't work so he slammed her against the wall and Josh went over and ripped a power cord off and I saw electricity on him and he put his hand on Parrish but that didn't work either**

**"Theo, this isn't working." Josh said and Parrish pushed him against the wall and I see Valack drill a hole in Theo's leg and he fell and he let go of Lydia**

**"Sorry Theo, but I'm not done with her yet." Valack said as he knocked him out and I see Corey become visible and he grabbed Parrish's arm, and Valack picked up Lydia and we moved away from the wall and Valack looked at me and Stiles, and we hear a scream and we look over to see Corey catch fire, and Parrish threw Corey and he landed on Stiles, and I heard screams and I covered my ears "Huh, I may need you to." Valack said and he grabbed a hold of me**

**"Let me go!" I yell and Stiles got Corey off of him and Valack drags me and Lydia through this door "Let me go! Help me! Stiles!" I yell and I heard banging and my name being called "Stiles!" I yell again**

**"Shut up." Valack said and he hit me and I passed out**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I woken up in a chair in this room 'What the hell?' I thought, and I heard screams filling my ears and they hurt like a bitch and I look at Lydia and she is in pain as well, but then I couldn't hold it so I screamed, and so did Lydia "Just hold on a little longer, Lydia and Mattera. You can make it. I want you to focus on this, Lydia and Mattera. And what other sounds you hear now, push them aside. Focus on this sound." Valack said putting on this machine for frequency and I blocked out all the noises except for that one noise "That's it. Focus on this sound and my voice. All right, Lydia and Mattera?" Valack asked and I look over to see the nurse dead**

**"Oh my god." I say and Lydia gasped**

**"Don't worry, Lydia and Mattera. Nurse Cross wasn't nearly as strong as you two are." Valack told us and we stayed silent**

**"Lydia? Mattera? Can you hear me?" Valack asked**

**"What do you want from us?" I ask**

**"I want your help against the Dread Doctors. They ruined me. Destroyed me. They drove me to obsession, consigned me to professional ridicule. People thought I was a monster when I was simply trying to open their eyes." Valack told us and we look at him**

**"Now you want us to be your eyes." I say**

**"You two will see things. Things no one else can see. You two may not survive, but you two might save the lives of your friends." Valack said and I felt tears run down my face as he pulled out two masks and I breathe heavily and he put these things on the side of my head and he did the same thing to Lydia "We have to slow your mind first. There's too much activity in your brain. We have to get from a gamma wave to a theta." Valack said but it was way too loud**

**"It's too loud. We can't." Lydia told him**

**"If I try the mask now it will kill you two. You have to calm your mind. You understand what they've created." Valack said**

**"The beast." Me and Lydia say in unison**

**"The Beast of Gevaudan. An engineered version of it. But it's not yet fully grown. It's still bound to its host, the teenage Chimera inside. And it still requires the Dread Doctors' protection." Valack told us**

**"Damnatio Memoriae." I say**

**"That's right. The Beast was a man first. A human killer in the late 1700s. The Dread Doctors are trying to get it to remember itself. To remember the man. When that happens, the teenager is gone." Valack said**

**"This teenager, Lydia and Mattera, is the last Genetic Chimera. A young man or a young woman, maybe even someone you know. A success where Theo and the others were failures." Valack said That's impossible we went through the list and there was no more**

**"But we went through the list of Genetic Chimeras. There's no one else." I say**

**"There must be one you missed. Another way they could have two sets of DNA. If you could see the face of this teenager, discover its identity, then your friends would have a fighting chance. The mask can help you see." Valack said and I heard a thud**

**"Lydia! Mattera!" I hear Stiles yell**

**"Stiles!" I yell and the frequency machine broke and I heard all the screams and so did Lydia**

**"Lydia! Mattera!" I hear Stiles yell again, and I shriek from the screams and I see Valack pull out the masks**

**"I'm sorry. But time's up." Valack said until I couldn't hold it anymore and I scream very loud and so did Lydia, and I look at Valack and half of his face was gone 'Oh my god!' I thought and I see the door open and I see my lovely boyfriend run in**

**"You came back for us." I say to him**

**"Of course I did." He told me and I started to cry tears of joy**

**"We're getting you two out of here, okay?" Stiles asked and he took the wires off our heads**

**"Works for me." I say to him**

**"You can't. It's too dangerous." Lydia told him**

**"Lydia, please shut up and let me save your lives." He told Lydia and she nods and he helps us up and he put his arms around us and so did we and we started to walk out**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Okay. You gotta try and stay on your feet." Stiles told us and Lydia groans "The plan didn't work out too well. So I'm gonna need your help, okay?" Stiles told Lydia**

**"You had a plan?" Lydia asked**

**"Yeah. It was good on paper. Not too much in reality." I said and we continued to walk but then I couldn't hold it**

**"We can't hold it." Lydia said as we let go off of Stiles and fell to the ground holding our ears**

**"Lydia... Mattera..." He said**

**"Stiles, run!" We yell, cause we were gonna scream any second and that will probably kill him and I see Parrish put his hand on his shoulder and threw him back and me and Lydia screamed, and all I saw was fire and dust, and Parrish picked up Lydia and I stood up slowly and we walked through the dust**

**"Where to?" Parrish asked**

**"This way. Come on." Scott said and Stiles put his arm around me and I put my arm around him and we started running to get the hell out of here**

**"There's a gate up ahead." Liam said**

**"What about Mason?" Scott asked**

**"He's on it. Trust me." Liam told him**

**"What's... What's happening?" Lydia asked weakly I guess this is Plan B**

**"Plan B." Parrish says, and Liam kept running**

**"Liam, slow down." Scott said**

**"Liam, wait!" Stiles yelled and we stopped in front of this gate and Liam opened it 'Whoa.' I thought**

**"I told you." Liam said and Scott looked back at Stiles but we just walked through the gate, and climbed up the underground area and I see the jeep and Stiles let me go and I could stand perfectly but I could still hear the screams, I need to get away from here, like far away from here!**

**"Can you stand?" Parrish asked and I see Malia, Kira, and Jace**

**"Are they okay?" Malia asked**

**"No, we need to go. Give me the keys. We gotta get Lydia to the clinic." Scott said and I heard slashing and I felt myself being grabbed and I look up to see Tracey and she had her claws on my stomach**

**"Sorry, but she's coming with me." Tracey said and Lydia looked over**

**"Don't do anything." I mouth to her**

**"Okay. Tracy, just wait. You don't know what's about to happen." Scott said, and then I got annoyed and angry**

**"I'm taking her. That's what's happening. And none of are you going to do a thing..." She said but she got cut off by get tased and I fell into Stiles' arms and I see Jessica**

**"Could somebody please get my step-daughter away from this hellhole?" She asked and I sigh and we get in the car and Scott started to drive and, I was in Stiles' arms, I saw Scott tried to go faster, but he couldn't move the clutch to go faster**

**"Scott." Stiles said sternly**

**"Yeah. I'm trying, I'm trying." Scott said**

**"We're almost there. Lydia, just hold on, okay?" I say and then she screamed putting her head on my arm, and I move my head cringing because of the loud noise, and I saw she cracked the glass 'Shit!' I thought**

**"Hey. Lydia, Lydia, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. Look. You're gonna get through this, okay? Lydia, look at me, you're gonna make it." Stiles told her and she looked at him**

**"But you're not." She told him and I put my finger to his ear and I saw blood and I showed Stiles and I felt the jeep go faster**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me, Stiles, Scott, Lydia, and Jace got into the animal clinic "Get her on the table." Deaton said and we got her on the table, and she groaned and tried to sit up**

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Stiles said**

**"Hold her." Deaton demanded and she screamed slightly and the place shook, and I felt my body shaking**

**"Doc, think you gotta do something." I say**

**"I will. But right now, I need you to keep her still." He said and I held her knees so she wouldn't move, and I see Deaton come back with a big ass needle**

**"What the hell is that?" I ask**

**"Mistletoe." He told me**

**"Mistletoe? She's got a fricking hole in her head." Stiles snapped**

**"Stiles, help." Scott said and he held her down as Deaton put the needle in her head where the hole was, but I guess she couldn't take it anymore, she shot up screaming and it was so loud that she broke the windows, and I felt something go through me, and I step back, almost falling and I look down as a big ass shard of glass is in my stomach, and then I see Lydia stop screaming, and she felt better, well better than she was, but then she looked at me and widened her eyes**

**"Mattera!" She exclaimed, and I felt blood come to my lips and out of my mouth and Stiles, Jace, and Scott looked at me and Stiles widened his eyes as well, then I just fell to the ground engulfed in darkness.**

**Jace's P.O.V**

**Me, Stiles, Mattera, and Scott, got Lydia to the animal clinic so we can fix her so she doesn't kill us "Get her on the table." Deaton said and Stiles and Mattera got Lydia on the table, and she groaned as she tried to sit up and I look over to see Deaton doing something**

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Stiles said**

**"Hold her." Deaton demanded and Lydia screamed a little which made the whole animal clinic shake**

**"Doc, think you gotta do something." Mattera says and I see Deaton has a big needle and he was putting something in it**

**"I will. But right now, I need you to keep her still." He said and I see Mattera was holding onto Lydia's legs to keep her still and I see Deaton come back with that big needle**

**"What the hell is that?" Mattera asked**

**"Mistletoe." Deaton told her, He's gonna put mistletoe in her head?**

**"Mistletoe? She's got a fricking hole in her head." Stiles snapped**

**"Stiles, help." Scott told him and Stiles held her down while Deaton put the needle that was full of mistletoe and I guess it was too much for her to handle, cause she shot up and screamed so loud she broke the windows, and I just got on the ground so the glass wouldn't hit me, then she stopped screaming,**

**"Mattera!" She exclaimed 'What happened to Mattera?' I thought and me, Stiles, and Scott looked over at her and she had a big glass shard in her stomach and there was blood coming out of her mouth 'Oh my god!' I thought and she fell to the ground and went unconscious, and Stiles ran to her "I'm so sorry." Lydia said, while crying and I look at Mattera, and she looked pale, she could be dead**

**"Mattera. Mattera? Mattera. Mattera, come on. No, no, no, no, no. Come on, Mattera. Wake up." Stiles pleaded and I see Ms. Martin run in and my mom and they looked shocked and Ms Martin hugged her daughter and Lydia started to cry more**

**"Come on. Wake up. Can you hear me? Mattera. Mattera, open your eyes. Come on, come on." Stiles encouraged and I can hear his heart beating so fast, and I feel tears run down my face, and I saw tears run down his face as well "Come on. Listen to me, Mattera. Hey, show me your beautiful blueish-grey eyes, okay?" Stiles begged and I felt a hand go on my shoulder and I look over and it was my mom, and I hug her and I started to have tears soak her shirt "Mattera, you have to open your eyes. You can't leave me. I won't let you leave me ever again, just open your eyes please." Stiles pleaded and I let go of my mom, and I look back at Mattera, and she still didn't open her eyes "Please, you can't be dead, I will die without you, you are the best thing that has ever happened to my life, so please just open your eyes, please baby." He cried and then I hear a deep breath come from Mattera and she opened her eyes**

**Mattera's P.O.V**

**I was basically dead until I hear a voice that brought me back to life "Please, you can't be dead, I will die without you, you are the best thing that has ever happened to my life, so please just open your eyes, please baby." That was Stiles. He is literally begging me to open my eyes, and then I take in a deep breath and I open my eyes, and I started to breath heavily and I was coughing, and I look up to see beautiful brown eyes, that only to belonged to my baby. Stiles had tears running down his face, and I looked down at my stomach and I saw the glass shard still in my stomach and I pulled it out, and I saw blood seeping through my shirt "You okay?" Stiles asked me and I raised my arm and I moved my hand to my stomach and I felt myself healing, and I moved my shirt up to reveal my stomach and there was nothing there, as I was completely healed "Oh, thank god, you're okay." Stiles said with a sigh of relief, and I raised my hand and he grabbed it and held onto it tightly, and I smile at him "Want to try to sit up?" Stiles asked me and I nod and I sat up slowly and I look over to see my step-mom Jessica**

**"Jessica?" I ask**

**"Oh honey." She said and hugged me and I put my head on her arm**

**"They saved my life, Jessica." I tell her and they smiled at me, but that's not all I had to say "Stiles saved me." I say and Stiles smiled, and so did the rest, and I see a few more tears fall down Stiles' face**

**"I'm not paying for the windows." Stiles joked and I laughed, I can't believe I almost died.**

 


	17. 17: A Credible Threat

 

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**I was in the back of the jeep with Liam, and we were just sitting here, until I saw that Scott got a text "He's headed to the school." Scott said**

**"Why's Parrish headed to the school?" Liam asked**

**"It's not Parrish. At least not right now." I tell him**

**"Okay, why's a Hellhound going to the school?" Liam asked and I look at him**

**"Cause he's got a yearning for higher education." I say sarcastically**

**"Liam, Hellhound's at the school, so, we're going to the school. Okay?" Stiles told him and he started to drive to the school**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We get out of the jeep and I heard a door being slammed and we looked at Liam, and glared at him, "Sorry." He said, and I roll my eyes and shake my head, and we started to walk to the front of the school and I see Argent**

**"Where's Parrish?" Scott asked**

**"I lost him. He's moving too fast." Argent said and I look over to see a dead body**

**"Scott. That guy's not moving at all." I say and they looked over and we started to walk closer to the guy, and he was scratched up to hell, and dead, and we continued walking**

**"Look." Scott said and I look at the bus and it had a bunch of dead bodies in it, but then this guy lifted his head up and he was alive**

**"Help me." He begged**

**"It's a trap." Parrish said**

**"Please..." The guy begged and we looked at him**

**“You can't help him." Parrish told us and I saw half of the guy's body fall out of the bus**

**"Mattera, whatever you do don't scream." Stiles whispered to me and I nodded, and then I hear roaring and I see this big black werewolf with glowing white eyes "That's big. No one said it was that big." Stiles said**

**"I did." Liam said and I see Parrish's claws come out and he lit on fire and the beast started running and jumped out of the buses windshield and Parrish chased it**

**"What the hell's happening?" Scott asked Argent**

**"It's getting smarter." Argent told him**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was in my room with Stiles and we were on my bed like making out, and stuff. Well, we did just get back together, and I did kinda die a few days ago. I pull away from him, and then I realize there is a lacrosse game tomorrow "I can't believe you're supposed to play a lacrosse game tomorrow." I tell him and he chuckled**

**"I actually forgot until I saw the banner." He told me and I smile**

**"You're totally out of practice." I say**

**"I know." He told me**

**"We're probably going to lose." I say**

**"We're not going to lose." He told me and I roll my eyes, and I kissed him again and we sat up so we were on our knees, 'Screw it.' I thought and I took off my shirt leaving me in my bra and shorts and he kissed me again and I fell back on my bed and I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he started kissing my neck, and I started to laugh 'Oh for love of god, I love this boy!' I thought**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**{NEXT DAY}**

**I wake up and I was still in my bra and shorts and I went over to the mirror and I smile at my reflection but then I open my left hand and light came out, and I open my right hand and fire came out 'What the hell?' I thought but then I raised both of my hands and I started to move my hands together, and I put them together and I saw something very cool, it was very cool, it was like neurons being put together. I saw my left eye has light in it, and I see my right eye has fire in it, and then they went back to blueish grey. Okay that was cool. "You uh finding new powers?" Jace asked and I look over and then I realized I was still in my bra, and I scream and that woke Stiles up, and I grab my shirt and I cover myself**

**"Get out!" I yell**

**"Hey, I'm not judging you guys, you literally died and came back to life, you needed to have fun." Jace told me and I sigh**

**"Jace, go away." I tell him**

**"Oh, by the way school starts in like 40 minutes." He said and I widened my eyes**

**"Shit." I say and I get dressed and Stiles literally ran out of my house to get dressed at his. Well we live like 10 minutes away from each other. I walk downstairs and I see Jessica**

**"You love that boy, don't you?" She asked me**

**"Yeah, I tell him I love him, but for some reason he never says it back." I say**

**"Oh, honey, he'll say it when he's ready." She told me**

**"We've been dating for 3 years, Jessica." I tell her and she widened her eyes**

**"Well, yeah, I have nothing." She told me and I laugh and I grab my backpack and I walk outside to be faced with Stiles, and he picked me up and spun me around a little and I laugh and he put me on the ground**

**"You're adorable." I tell him and he smiles and puts his arm around me and we started to walk to his jeep and we started to drive to school.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were in the library and Mason told Liam that the beast shifts on frequency "Mason said it's not just to transmit frequency. It's high powered. Like it has to be a really strong signal." Liam said**

**"And that's causing it to shift?" Lydia asked**

**"No. I don't think it's just that. Last night Argent said that it's getting smarter. What if the Dread Doctors are trying to make the Beast grow faster?" Scott asked**

**"With frequencies?" I ask**

**"No, by shifting. The frequency is just the trigger. The important part is when it shifts into the werewolf." Scott told me**

**"Like Peter." Lydia said**

**"Right. Yeah, when Peter was an Alpha, he got stronger every full moon. Eventually, the burns healed and he was back to normal." Scott told her**

**"So the Dread Doctors don't want to wait for the full moon." Liam said**

**"They want the Beast to be as strong as possible, as fast as possible." Scott said**

**"Because of Parrish. So if this is happening tonight, what are we going to do?" Liam asked**

**"Uh, we've got one clue to go on." Stiles said and pulled a picture out of his backpack**

**"This came from the hospital. Whoever's lurking inside the Beast is wearing a size 10 of indeterminate make." Stiles said and I look at the picture and it was the bloody footprint**

**"Indeterminate?" Lydia asked**

**"Means, it's a partial print. Basically, it was all we were able to get considering all the fire, blood and carnage." Stiles said**

**"How many size 10s are out there?" I ask**

**"Only one with Parrish's blood on the sole." Stiles told me**

**"So are we going to try to get the game canceled?" Liam asked**

**"No, no, we're going to play, but we're just going to hope really hard that it doesn't turn into a blood-soaked massacre." Stiles told him**

**"Okay, but, um... Aren't we kind of missing out on a chance to catch this thing? We don't have the "who," but we have the "where" and the "when."" Liam said Hmm good point**

**"There's too many people." Scott said**

**"And we still don't actually know if it's going to happen. It just might end up being a regular lacrosse game. It's possible, right?" Lydia asked**

**"That's absolutely possible." Stiles said**

**"Except, this is Beacon Hills, and there is no normal lacrosse game." I say and they looked at me like I had a good point**

**"So we're still getting the game canceled?" Liam asked**

**"We're getting the game canceled." Scott said and we get up from the table we were at and walked out of the library.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Stiles, Mattera, I'm... I'm not so sure I actually have that authority." Stilinski said**

**"You're the County Sheriff. You can't cancel a high school lacrosse game?" I ask as we walk out of his office**

**"It's a charity game which generates tens of thousands of dollars. I'd have to go to the school board with evidence of a credible threat." Stilinski said Oh a giant killing werewolf is not a threat?**

**"A giant werewolf might rampage across the field killing people. That's an incredible threat." Stiles said**

**"Look, we're going to have a presence at the game already. I'll double it, I'll triple it." Stilinski said and we followed him and Stiles jumped slightly making weird hand movements, and I think it's adorable**

**"Triple... Dad, quadruple it. Octuple it." Stiles told him and Stilinski stopped walking and turned around to face us**

**"There's always a person who could forfeit the game... The Coach." Stilinski said**

**"Not when you're stuck with a substitute who's strictly by the book." Stiles said**

**"What about Finstock?" Stilinski asked**

**"Rehab for the last seven months." I say**

**"Maybe it's time to check on his progress." Stilinski told us and I groan slightly**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me, Stiles, and Scott walked up to the door of the rehab, Coach is in, and we look in and we see him on the couch "Oh, my..." Stiles said and we walked in and he was looking up at the ceiling blankly**

**"What?" I ask**

**"Hey, Coach, it's Scott, Stiles, and Mattera." Scott stammered and they sat next to him, and Stiles waved his hand in Coach's face**

**"Coach, You're in rehab. You didn't have a lobotomy." I say**

**"Coach?" Scott asked and he didn't respond and I look over to see checkers and I went to move one, but he grabbed my arm and moved it away from the board**

**"Don't you touch it. I've got Nurse Gonzalez by the balls of the last three moves and she knows it." Coach told me and I roll my eyes**

**"Let it go, crazy pants. You're checking out of this place now." I tell him and he chuckled**

**"Not a chance." He said to me**

**"Okay, Coach. But, we know you're fine." Scott said and Coach shushed us**

**"I have a debilitating disease." He said and I furrow my eyebrows**

**"And that is?" I ask**

**"It's called "I'm not going to take another arrow to my stomach-phobia." Look it up." He said and I bite my bottom lip, yeah I have nothing to say for that**

**"Nobody's shooting arrows at anyone, okay? We just need you to coach the charity game. Okay." Scott told him and he scoffed**

**"Charity? Not a chance." Coach said**

**"How exactly have you been conning them into letting you stay here?" Stiles asked**

**"I, uh... I have relapses. It's... It's serious. I've had seven of them." Coach said Once a month?!**

**"So once a month?" Scott asked**

**"Yeah, you see, uh, every time they are just about to discharge me, I relapse." He said to Scott**

**"And no one's noticed that pattern?" I ask him**

**"I have phenomenal health insurance. So why don't you guys get the hell out of here. I hate charity games. They're meaningless." Coach told us and my mouth went agape**

**"I don't think the charities would agree." Stiles told him and Coach sighed**

**"What's it for this year?" He asked**

**"Cancer." Me and Scott say**

**"For or against?" He asked Did he seriously ask that question?**

**"Against, Coach. Deeply against." Stiles told him**

**"Yeah, okay, well, I'm deeply not interested." Coach told him**

**"Coach, we need you." Scott told him**

**"I will never coach there again." Coach said**

**"That's okay. Because we don't actually need you to coach the game." Stiles said**

**"We need you to forfeit." I tell him and he looked at us and sighed**

**"Fine." He said and I smile**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It was dark and almost time for the game to start, and me and Stiles walked the field and I see news trucks "I'm scared." I say**

**"Don't be, you'll be fine." He told me**

**"Last time we did dangerous stuff, I had a glass shard through my stomach, you remember that?" I ask as we continue walking**

**"You had to bring that up?" He asked me kinda annoyed**

**"Yes." I say with a sarcastic smile, and I saw the stadium lights go on**

**"Come on." He told me and we started walking very fast**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were in a classroom going over the plan "Mason you know your part..." Scott said**

**"Corey and I break into the Devenford Bus and search their shoes." Mason said**

**"I help Malia take out the TV vans." Jace said**

**"Right before the whistle, Coach forfeits the game." Stiles said**

**"The rest of us are looking for a size 10 with a bloody sole." Liam said**

**"Just out of curiosity... What if it doesn't work? What if we have to go up against this thing? I mean, I hate to bring up bad memories but Scott's still healing from what Theo did to him." Malia said**

**"No, he's not." Kira said**

**"She's right." He told us and he lifted his jersey and he was healed**

**"It happened the night we got Lydia out of Eichen House. I healed. When were all together again, when we were a pack." Scott told us and I smile**

**"The Beast doesn't have a pack." Liam said**

**"Not like us. We can do this, guys. No one dies tonight." Scott said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We sit on the benches and Scott looks at me and Stiles and nods and so do we and we walk over to Coach "Hey, Coach, now is the, uh, time to forfeit the game." Stiles said but Coach didn't respond "Now's the perfect time to forfeit the game." Stiles told him, but nothing**

**"You gotta... Coach." I say to get his attention**

**"Stilinski, Mattera, I've never forfeited a game and I never will." Coach said Oh no, are you serious?! "Get on the field." He told Stiles and he blew the whistle, and I heard people cheering 'Shit!' I thought and the players ran on the field and Stiles basically dragged me over to his dad**

**"What if we call in a bomb threat?" Stiles asked him**

**"You remember the bomb threat at the airport three weeks ago?" Stilinski asked**

**"Yeah, of course I do. It was all over the news." Stiles said and I look at him "I see your point." Stiles told him and I sigh**

**"You're gonna have to play this game." I tell him and he sighs and nods and kisses me quickly and runs on the field and I walk over to the benches to watch this lacrosse game, with anxiety ripping through my body.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see Kira knock this guy down and she scored and I ran over to them "You think she's playing a tad aggressive?" I ask Stiles and Scott and I look over and I see about three players on the ground groaning, "Ooh." I cringe and I look back over to see her eyes glow and I think Scott saw it too**

**"We might have a problem." Scott said**

**"You might want to go with the back up plan, if it gets too bad." I say and Scott nods and I ran back to the bleachers, and I literally almost ran to Lori, Brett’s sister "Oh my god, Lori, I'm sorry." I say**

**"It's okay." She told me, then I see Kira bump into me speaking in Japanese and I turn around to Scott and he nods at Lori and she walked off**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I don't think Jace and Malia got all the vans, cause I feel it in my gut. I was standing next to Stiles and Liam ran up to us "Something's wrong. I don't think Malia and Jace got all the vans." I say**

**"Then we'll get them more time." Liam told me**

**"How the hell are we going to do that?" Stiles asked**

**"We'll even up the score." Liam told him, How do we do that, we suck so bad**

**"Once again... How the hell are we going to do that?" Stiles asked**

**"Just get me the ball." Liam said and I look at Stiles and nod, and I walk back over to the bleachers and we scored and the other players were congratulating Liam for scoring and Stiles walked over to me and started to look on the bottom of Sydney's shoe, but she kept pulling it forward, then he just grabbed her leg, and she pulled back and I heard clang and I see that Stiles hit his head on the bottom of the bleachers. He walks out from behind the bleachers holding his head**

**"Ow." He said and he passed out**

**"I'll get an ice pack." I say and I walked off to get an ice pack.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I get Stiles off of the ground and he woke up and I press an ice pack to his head, and I felt like something bad was gonna happen, then I hear something explode and microphone feedback screeches and everyone put there hands to their ears, and I just put my hands out, like I was putting a shield around me and Stiles "What are you doing?" He asked me**

**"I don't really know, it's a new power." I say and he nods, and I kept like this until the noise stopped, and I put my hands down and then I felt it, it's here. The Beast Of Gevaudan, is here. I think, Liam knew it was here too, cause I saw his eyes glow yellow then he started running and I look at Stiles "Shit." I mumble and I ran to where Liam was**

**"Liam. Liam, wait!" Me and Stiles yell and I saw the beast and Liam jumped up, ready to claw it, and I heard screams and everyone ran, but then I saw Liam get all scratched up**

**"Liam!" I yell and Me, Stiles, and Hayden ran over to him and grabbed him "Let's go in the school!" I exclaim and we started to run in the school.**

 


	18. 18: The Maid Of Gévaudan

 

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**I kick the door of the school open and we ran into this classroom "The desk, the desk!" Hayden yells and I blast all the stuff on the desk off of the desk and Hayden places Liam on the desk and he started screaming**

**"Okay, okay." Stiles said**

**"Liam." Hayden said "I'm okay. I'm fine." He said to her and I rip his jersey to show the scratches and they were so bad and so deep, I gag a little**

**"What? Is it bad?" Liam asked**

**"No." Hayden said**

**"Very." Me and Stiles said and Hayden glares at us**

**"What? I'm honest!" I exclaim**

**"Okay. Okay. What do you guys usually do when this happens?" Hayden asked**

**"Oh, I usually pass out." Stiles said**

**"And I try to wake him when it's over." I say**

**"And I think I still might do that." Stiles said talking about passing out and he almost did**

**"Stiles!" Hayden yelled**

**"Okay, okay. Scott did this with pain. He could trigger it. Pain makes you human." Stiles told her**

**"He's already in pain." Hayden told him, Well, that's not obvious!**

**"Right, okay, but maybe adding a little more could help take away the pain." Stiles tells her, but then he looks at me**

**"Mattera, take away his pain." He told me and I widen my eyes**

**"That could kill him." I say He is so so so so crazy if he thinks I'm doing that!**

**"Mattera!" He exclaimed and I sigh**

**"Fine." I tell him and I open my hands but then I look over to see Hayden kissing him, and I see veins going in her face, taking away Liam's pain**

**"Okay. Next time I'll kiss him." Stiles said and I chuckle and I close my hands, but then I felt something**

**"I gotta go." I mumble and Stiles heard me**

**"Go where?" He asked**

**"Go help Scott." I tell him**

**"Are you insane?" He asked me**

**"Maybe a little." I tell him**

**"I don't wanna lose you because you were feeling courageous and got killed by the beast." He told me and I roll my eyes**

**"I'll be fine." I say and I kiss him to reassure him, I will be fine.**

**"Okay, but be careful." He told me and I smile and nod and I walk out of the classroom and I walk around to find Scott, I even walked upstairs to find him, but then I hear a roar and I look behind me and I see the beast**

**"Shit." I say and the beast grabbed me and threw me down the stairs, and I groan and I see Scott**

**"Mattera?" He asked and I point over and he looks over to see the beast and I saw his fangs come out and I decided I was not gonna run off and hide so I got up and I saw the fire come out of my hands and Scott looks at me "Your eyes have fire in them." He told me**

**"Happened this morning." I say**

**"Whoa." He said**

**"Are we gonna we chat? Or are we gonna hunt this fucker down?" I ask and he answered with hunt it down and we ran off**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see this girl fall, and then she got back up, but then Scott pulled her away and threw her in this classroom and we ran in and Scott closed the door and I felt the girls heart beating very fast, but then I heard a bang and the beast roar "Go. Go out the window! Go!" Me and Scott say and she got up and ran to the window but she turned around to look at us "Go!" Me and Scott yell, and she climbed out of the window and I heard glass shatter, and I shield myself from it, 'Why does glass always have to hurt me!' I thought and then I felt a claw go in my shoulder and I saw it was in Scott's shoulder as well, and then I felt myself being pulled and I scream very loud, Lydia will probably hear me, since I'm part Banshee.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me and Scott run in the library and we had blood on the side of our faces and then I look over and I see basically half of the school in the library and I look at them and so does Scott, and then I hear the beast roar "Go upstairs!" We say softly and they ran upstairs as quietly as they can and I saw the beast barge through the doors, and the beast roars and so does Scott, and I had fire come out of my hands and we ran at him, but he just threw us into the bookshelf and I felt blood come out of my mouth and I groan and I felt myself being pulled and I scream and he threw me in the table**

**"Mattera!" Scott yelled and I growl and I get up and Scott ran to the beast but he just threw him in the stairs and I ran to it as well, and he threw me into the stairs as well and I hit my head on them, and I cringe from the pain, and I wanted it to stop, but that didn't stop me and me and Scott stood up and the fire came out of my hands and I saw Scott has his fangs out and the beast stood up on two legs and holy mother of god it was tall, but then I see Liam in the air and Scott pulls me away and we fell to the ground and I see Liam punch the beast in the face and he fell to the ground and got near us and then I hear a gunshot and me and Scott move away and I saw Braeden, Malia, and Jace. Braeden, kept shooting the beast with her shotgun until it jumped out of the library window, and Me, Scott, and Liam got off of the ground and walked to Braeden, Jace, and Malia**

**"You two didn't seriously think you were gonna have a chance against that thing, did you?" Braeden asked Me and Scott**

**"No. But I got its scent." Scott said**

**"And, I got it's connection." I say and I walk over to Liam**

**"What the hell are you doing?" I ask**

**"Protecting you. Stiles, got worried, so I had your scent and I found you here." He told me, and then I felt something and it like punched me in the gut**

**"Connection." I mumble and Scott felt something too and we ran out of the school**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Scott, Mattera, wait. You two are hurt." Liam said as Me and Scott ran out the door into the parking lot**

**"I don't care, I heal myself later." I say as I followed the connection and Scott, and the connection and scent led us to a car, and Scott opens the trunk and I see a pair of shoes and I pick up one and I turn it over and I see a bloody sole 'Oh my god!' I thought and I look at Scott and Liam and they looked shocked and I close the trunk and I see Mason**

**"Scott? Mattera? What are you two doing to my car?" Mason asked and I widen my eyes, It's him. He's the beast. He's the chimera under the beast.**

**"It's you." I say**

**"What? Liam, what's she talking about?" Mason asked Liam and Liam stayed silent "Liam?" Mason asked and I see Corey become visible and he put his hands on Mason shoulders**

**"Corey, wait!" I say but then Mason and Corey became invisible**

**"Corey, wait!" Scott said and me and Scott ran to reach out for them, but it was too late. They were already gone.**

**"Shit." I mumble**


	19. 19: The Beast Of Beacon Hills

 

***PRETEND THAT IS MATTERA AND NOT LYDIA!!!!!!***

**Mattera's P.O.V**

**We were in Scott's house and I had healed myself, and once Stiles found out that I was almost killed again, he never left my side, even though it was kinda annoying it still was cute. I was standing by the wall and Braeden, Jace, and Malia kept looking over at us "What? What did we do?" Stiles asked**

**"You know how my mother wants to kill me? I think she might want to kill you two as well." Malia said and I widen my eyes, Oh great what else wants to kill me?!**

**"Okay, uh, that's disconcerting. I should probably have a gun." Stiles said and they looked at Braeden**

**"I'm not giving you a gun." She said**

**"You have a gun. My girlfriend has a gun. The Desert Wolf who is trying to kill me, has a gun. I think I should probably have a gun." Stiles told her and Braeden looked at me**

**"Mattera. Sweetheart. Give your boyfriend a gun." She told me and I nod and I get my backpack that I left here and I grab my gun and I take out the clip and I throw the gun at him and he juggles it but then he drops it and I heard a clatter**

**"I probably shouldn't have a gun." Stiles said and I nod**

**"Yeah." I say to him**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"My dad's got an APB out..." Stiles said but he got cut off by Kira**

**"For a 5'8" 16-year-old?" She asked**

**"I recommended nine-foot tall rampaging werewolf." Stiles said and I smile**

**"It still might not be him. But, Hayden's at the school looking." Liam said**

**"We can keep checking the woods." Jessica said, Huh it's like she's on our side, probably to stop her sister as well, Corinne really wants to kill Jace and Malia, and she's not gonna let that happen**

**"My mom can check all the hospitals in the county. We can find him." Scott said**

**"What happens then?" Jace asked**

**"We figure out a way to save him." I say**

**"Okay. Where else could we look?" Lydia asked**

**"Let's ask Corey." I say and I moved and I grab his jacket to make him visible**

**"Wait. Wait. It's not my fault. They took him and I couldn't do anything. They took him..." Corey stammered but I cut him off**

**"Who, Corey?" I ask**

**"The Dread Doctors." He told me and I sigh**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I can't believe we are trusting Theo, cause he is the reason me and Stiles broke up, "Still nothing from Scott and Liam." Stiles said as he walked in Stilinski's office**

**"Are we really sure this is a good idea?" I ask**

**"Uh, no. No one thinks this is a good idea." Stiles told me and I sigh and nod**

**"But you're trusting Theo, anyway?" Stilinski asked**

**"We're not trusting him. We're using him." Stiles said**

**"What if he's using us?" Lydia asked Oh that's a good point**

**"That's probably a given. But, look, we're just trying to cover every place Mason could show up. Malia, Jace, Jessica, and Braeden are at Scott's house." Stiles said**

**"Melissa's got the hospital." Stilinski said**

**"Hayden and Corey are at the school." Lydia said**

**"Somebody's got to find him." I say**

**"Let's hope they find Mason, and not the Beast." Stiles said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Anything on your end?" I ask Jace**

**'Not a thing. And I'm gonna lose my mind if I don't get out of this supernatural cage.' Jace told me and I chuckled**

**"The Mountain Ash is there to keep you safe Jace." I tell him**

**'I'm safe I have my mother, Malia, and Braeden. You're safe, because you have light and fire to come out of your hands. You should be keeping Stiles safe.' Jace told me and I turned around to see Stiles walk into the wall and I heard a clatter and I turn back around**

**"He'll be fine." I say to him "Call me if anything changes." I tell him and I hung up and I went to sit down and Stiles sat down next to me and we look at each other, worried, and I blink rapidly trying to block tears leaving my eyes, and Stiles wrapped his arm around me and I lean my head on his shoulder**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It was now nighttime, and I feel like we're waiting for something! I walk in Stilinski's office with Lydia and I see Stiles asleep on the couch "Aw, he's so cute." I mumble**

**"Aw, I'm so happy that you guys are back together- now wake him up." Lydia told me and I chuckle and I poke Stiles' forehead**

**"Hmm? What? What happened? Who's dead?" Stiles asked as he sat up, and I cough trying to hold back a laugh**

**"No one. Well, at least not yet." I say as I sit down on the couch next to Stiles and Lydia sat next to me and I take out my phone and so did Stiles and Lydia, and I got nothing and we all sigh "You okay?" I ask Stiles**

**"Yeah, I'm still thinking. Still trying to figure out why Mason? I mean, he wasn't even on the Genetic Chimera list." Stiles told me**

**"He is now." Melissa said walking in with a file**

**"Mason was born with twin embolization syndrome." She said and we get up from the couch**

**"You mean fetal resorption?" Lydia asked Uh what?**

**"Mmm-hmm." Melissa hummed**

**"He had a vanishing twin in utero?" Lydia asked and I look at Stiles and he looked confused and so was I**

**"Which accounts for two sets of DNA." Melissa told her**

**"Can someone please say it with words that have less than three syllables?" Me and Stiles ask**

**"He ate his twin." Melissa told us What the fuck?**

**"Oh, god." Me and Stiles mumble**

**"But did it help?" Lydia asked**

**"I don't know. But it's just bizarre enough to sound like it might be important, right?" Melissa asked**

**"It has to help. There has to be something." Lydia told her and she moved the file and I saw the sonogram and I saw something, and it looked like a wolf. What the fuck?!**

 


	20. 20: Apotheosis

 

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**"Vanishing twin syndrome..." Deaton said**

**"This is part of your expertise, right?" Me and Stiles ask**

**"Not particularly, no." He told us Great. I hear the door open and I see Scott, Liam, and a dread doctor?!**

**"He's still alive." Scott said What the hell?!**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Can you keep him alive?" Scott asked**

**"I'm not sure he technically is alive." Deaton said Fuck keeping him alive**

**"Screw keeping him alive. How do we get him to talk?" I ask**

**"Personally, I don't think we utilize torture nearly enough." Stiles said and then I hear a voice**

**"Come..." A voice said**

**"Did you hear that?" Liam asked**

**"Come to me... To me." The voice said and the dread doctor shot up and there was this high pitched noise and we covered our ears and I wanted to scream**

**"Mattera, don't scream!" Stiles exclaimed and I clenched my jaw so I wouldn't let out a high pitched scream so Deaton's windows won't break.... again and I see Liam went to go after him**

**"Liam, wait!" Scott yelled and the dread doctor blasted him and he fell back, and then every metal that was in here moved to the entrance, and Liam and Scott went to walk to it but I saw sparks of light leaving it**

**"Liam, Scott, don't. It's electrified." I say and they walked back over to us**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Maybe there's something in here. Something about how he was a Genetic Chimera." Scott said**

**"Mason had a vanishing twin." Deaton said**

**"Now we've got a vanishing Mason." I say**

**"What does that have to do with him turning into a 250-year-old French guy? How does that even happen?" Liam asked**

**"Hold on, Scott might have something. Mason's twin wasn't entirely gone. That's what made him a Genetic Chimera." Deaton said**

**"The DNA was still there." Scott said**

**"Metaphorically speaking, the DNA of Mason could still be inside Sebastien as well." Deaton said**

**"How?" I ask**

**"Life is energy. Energy doesn't just disappear. The Dread Doctors may have found a way to break the rules of the supernatural world but there are some rules that simply won't break." Deaton told me**

**"So Mason can't just be gone?" Liam asked**

**"Somewhere in Sebastien he has to still exist in some form. A spark of energy, a flicker of memory." Deaton said**

**"Hang on... Liam, you said Mason said something right before he turned." Stiles said**

**"He said, "That's not my name."" Liam said**

**"He finally remembered his name." Scott said**

**"Damnatio Memoriae." I say**

**"That's what they wanted. They wanted Sebastien to remember his name." Liam said**

**"Scott, you know the myth of what happens when you call a werewolf by its given name? It turns back to human." Deaton said**

**"What does that mean? Someone can just walk up to the Beast, yell Mason's name and turn him back?" Liam asked**

**"Not someone..." Scott said**

**"Lydia." Me and Stiles say, then I felt my head pound and I feel the blood and I sigh**

**"Guys, something's happening." I say**

**"You need to go?" Liam asked**

**"Yeah." I say**

**"Well, be careful." Stiles told me and I nod and I close my eyes and then I open them and I was at the sheriff's station and I see Sebastien and I see Clark and Stilinski shooting him, and Sebastien looked over at Lydia and he growled and walked over to her**

**"Uh oh." I mutter and he put her hand around her neck and cut and I ran up to her and I just screamed and it was very loud, that he flew back and I look back at Lydia and she fell to the ground with her hands to her neck "Lydia!" I exclaim and I crouched down in front of her, and I tried to put pressure on the wound, and I actually did, but she shook her head no and I look over at Stilinski "Stilinski, get her to the hospital!" I yell and Stilinski picks her up and he goes to the hospital, and so do I.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was in Lydia's room and I see Stiles walk in and he looked at the blood on my hands and I shook my head and I get out of the chair and I hugged him "Scott, heard you scream." He told me and I sigh**

**"Yeah, I kinda had to save Lydia." I tell him and he pulled away from me and kissed my forehead and I smile**

**"It's okay." He told me and we walked over to Lydia and I put my hand on hers, and she opened her eyes**

**"Did... Did you find something? A solution?" She asked weakly**

**"Yeah. It was you. It was you, Lydia." I say, we need to get her out of here**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see Melissa, and Stiles walk back in the room and I see Melissa has a needle in her hand "Lydia, this is gonna have to be just between us, since I can get fired for it." Melissa said**

**"It's a cortisone shot. It's gonna bring the inflammation down." Scott told her and Lydia moved her arm and placed it out**

**"Not there." Melissa said and moved the bandage off a little, in her neck?!**

**"Oh, yeah, okay, I'm gonna need to leave." Stiles said**

**"Uh uh. No way, you're not leaving." I say**

**"Okay, fine. I'm not leaving, but I still might faint." Stiles said, and Melissa went to put the needle in Lydia's neck until I heard a thud and I look over to see Liam had fainted**

**"Are you kidding me?" I ask and I went over to him with Scott**

**"Okay, Lydia, this is gonna hurt like a bitch." Melissa said and put the needle in her neck and I heard her whimpers and gasping**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We walk out of the elevator "Okay. I'll get Jace and Malia. Text us when you find Parrish." I say**

**"Hold on." Scott said and gave Stiles something, wrapped in a paper bag**

**"What is this?" Stiles asked**

**"Something I've been working on for a while. Just make sure Malia gets it." Scott said**

**"Is it Plan B?" I ask**

**"It was Plan A." Scott said**

**"What? Plan A never works." I say**

**"This one will." Scott told me and I sigh and me and**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Stiles ran out of the hospital to Scott's house**

**We open the door to see the desert wolf point her gun at us and Jace and Malia gasped "Oh, damn." Stiles muttered and Malia threw him, and Jace threw me and I felt my back hit the wall, and I move over to the couch, and so did Stiles. When we thought it was safe to look up we were face to face with the desert wolf, and we stood up and I went to use my powers, but then she slapped me in the face and I flew, and I groan**

**"Bitch." I mumble and I look over to find Stiles face first in the broken glass "Stiles?" I ask and he rolls over and there is a glass shard in his chest "Shit." I mumble and I see the gun and I think Malia saw it to and I motion my head for her to get it, but she didn't even dare to move, and I rolled my eyes and I ran up to get it but the desert wolf got it and pointed the gun at Malia who was gonna get the gun as well, even though she didn't want to, and the desert wolf looked at me, then she shot me in the shoulder and I cringe from the pain**

**"Mattera!" I hear Malia yell,**

**"Corinne stop!" Jessica yelled but she didn't listen and I back up to get away from the desert wolf and she shot me again in the leg and I groan and I look at Malia**

**"Run, Malia!" I exclaim and she started backing up and then the desert wolf shot me in the stomach and I shriek but not loud enough to scream and I see Malia has ran and the desert wolf has cornered her, and Jace ran to me "I'm fine." I mumble and I put my hand to my shoulder, my leg, and stomach and I healed**

**"Malia." Stiles said and threw the bottle of this blue stuff to her and she caught it and the desert wolf put her claws in Malia and I saw her eyes glow blue**

**"I want my power back." She said and I hear glass shattering and I see Malia put her claws in her and her eyes glowed blue**

**"I want my family back." Malia said and I look over at Jessica and she looked shocked and happy that her own sister is getting claws through her, then Malia stuck her claws deeper in her, and I saw her eyes glow really bright and then she pushed the desert wolf away from her, and then I see Braeden whack her in the head and she became unconscious. I ran over to Braeden and Malia and so did Jace and Jace hugged Malia**

**"Can someone please come and take this gigantic shard of glass out of my chest? Please?" I hear Stiles ask and I look over**

**"Baby!" I exclaim and I ran over to him and I took the glass out of his chest "Should I heal you?" I ask**

**“Maybe, you should try it on me." He told me and I sigh and I saw the light come out my hands and I put it to his chest, and I kept it like that for a couple of seconds and I took it off and I see he was completely healed and I smile "You did it." He told me and I put my head on his chest and I laugh happily. We did it. We're alive.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**{LATER}**

**"You saved their lives. Mason. Malia. Half the population of Beacon Hills. That's got to feel pretty good." Stilinski said**

**"It did. For a while." Stiles said**

**"But it's something you want to feel again." Stilinski told him**

**"Yeah. Yeah, I think so." Stiles told him**

**"Welcome to your future career in law enforcement." Stilinski told him and I smile at Stiles and I hug him**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kira has gone back to New Mexico, but she will be back "But she'll be back. She still has to graduate." I say as we walk out of the class**

**"That's the thing, though, I don't know... When we started this school year, I was so stressed about everyone ending up in the same place after we graduate. But I don't think it matters. We always seem to find each other anyway. Even Allison." Stiles told me Allison?**

**"What?" I ask and we stop walking**

**"He didn't tell you." Stiles told me**

**"Tell me what?" I asked with confusion lacing my voice**

**"It was in the tunnels... When Sebastien had his hands around Scott's throat. The guy probably didn't even know what he was doing. His claws got into Scott's neck. He was going to kill him, but then he stopped and he said a name... Marie-Jeanne." Stiles told me Soctt's memories**

**"He saw Scott's memories." I say**

**"He saw Allison." Stiles told me**

**"They must have looked like each other. I mean, maybe exactly like each other." I said**

**"It gave Scott a chance to break free. She saved him. Allison saved his life." Stiles told me and I smile slightly and we continued walking, and Stiles put his arm around me and I leaned into him, and I smile. We walk to the library and I see Lydia and Jace**

**"Hey." Lydia told me and I hug her slightly "By the way, thanks for helping me, that night." She told me and I smile and nod and we sit down, and I see Scott walk up to us and he sat down, and I smile for like the 5th time today. Maybe the rest of senior year won't be as bad.**


End file.
